Last One Standing
by Boop Boopinator
Summary: Thirty-two of the best trainers and coordinators are called upon by a celestial being to compete in the famed Indigo Plateau Championships. However, they have no idea what fate has in store for them. What should have been a competition full of excitement quickly turns dark and ugly. What could happen?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer! We do not own pokemon or are in any way affiliated with them. We would not like to be sued horribly. We are merely innocent beings who wish to write stories.

Author's Note: Hi it's me! There should be a lot of OCs in here, so don't worry if you see your name. This is also just a prologue and there are many chapters to come. Please read and review!

* * *

It was a cold, bleak night. Rain splattered on the windows as thunder and lightning raged outside. It was the end of the Pokemon Competition Season. A blue flash appeared on their doorstep, and just as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

32 of the best trainers and coordinators across the world opened their doors in the morning, and there lay a letter. A very special letter, indeed. Along with that, lay a single, pristine ticket to an unknown island in the south. As their eyes scanned the document, a raspy voice resounded in their heads.

"My dearest friends:

I have contacted you to inform you that you are one of the lucky participants of the famed Indigo Plateau Championship. Enclosed, is a plane ticket, as well as an entrance to our quarters. I have rented a series of complexes and food will be provided for your enjoyment. Please bring four of your best pokemon as you will not be allowed to switch them in and out. Your prize will be a tour in the heavenly Orange Islands on a luxury yacht. Have a nice day! Your plane boards at 7 pm and I will be expecting you at the headquarters no later than 9 in the morning tomorrow!"

These 32 people boarded the same plane, going to the exact same place, with the same goal in mind: to win this competition. They slept fitfully as the plane rose beyond the clouds, on its way to its destination: this undisclosed location.

* * *

The next morning, the 32 of them, walked out of the plane and into their individual rooms. They were then instructed to go to the pool. To their surprise, the pool was filled with numbered Magikarp, swimming around happily. A voice boomed over the intercom, "Please pick up a fishing rod and catch ONE Magikarp. Only one, ladies and gentlemen."

Fishing lines dangled into the pool, and the magikarp were caught. One by one, names showed up on the board in pairs. The people who caught the magikarps with the same number were put together.

Team #1: Ash and Misty from Kanto!

Team #2: Drew and May from Hoenn!

Team #3: Marina and Jimmy from Johto!

Team #4: Paul and Dawn from Sinnoh!

Team #5: Sarah and Barry from Sinnoh!

Team #6: Ashley from Kanto and Brendan from Hoenn!

Team #7: Red from Kanto and Rachel from Johto!

Team #8: Leaf and Gary from Kanto!

Team #9: Solidad and Harley from Hoenn!

Team #10: Ethan and Lyra from Johto!

Team #11: Caitlin and Mari from Sinnoh!

Team #12: Joey from Johto and Griffin from Kanto!

Team #13: Jonathan from Hoenn and Clay from Sinnoh!

Team #14: Claire from Hoenn and Jade from Johto!

Team #15: Karina from Johto and Katherine from Kanto!

Team #16: Zoey from Sinnoh and Audrey from Hoenn!

"You may now head over to your living quarters. You have a week for rest and recuperation until the competition starts. Socialize with your teammates. Use your time wisely. Enjoy your time in the Indigo Plateau!" it said, strangely monotonous.

They chattered amongst themselves, excited for the coming weeks.

Little did they know, this was a place where flesh was torn, blood dripping from the wounds; a place where sabotage runs rampant; a place of violence; a place of doom.

Welcome to the world of the Indigo Plateau.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi guys! This chapter is just a filler chapter, but hopefully it won't be too boring. We had the help of the fantabulous Jarrett who is absolutely hilarious. The horror is not here yet- this chapter is mostly humor. If you stick with us through this chapter, we'll give you cookies! (I actually don't know about that, but you know, it was worth a try). If you find the Odyssey hints in this Chapter and PM us about it, we'll go and review your story!

* * *

Everyone clustered in the common area and introduced themselves. Misty started out with an energetic introduction. "Hi I'm Misty and I'm a Water-Type gym leader in Kanto!"

Red was generally quiet back then, and when it was his turn, he muttered "I'm Red. I'm from Kanto"

His partner, Rachel, who was sitting next to him announced her name and where she was from. She then turned to her traveling partners from Kanto and Sinnoh, respectively, Ashley and Sarah. They looked at Rachel then at Red, and giggled. Red waited expectantly, but nothing came out of their mouths. Suddenly, a blonde boy burst through the doors, huffing and puffing. "My name is Barry and I'm from Sinnoh!" He said quickly.

He then sat down straight on Sarah's lap. "Oops, I thought you were a chair!" Barry zoomed to the other side of the room and sat down. Sarah cast him a strange look, obviously thinking he was very weird. She turned to her friends, and in a barely audible voice, just so they could hear, said, "Nooo! I think that's my partner! I can't deal with him for several weeks! He's horrible!"

Eventually, everyone introduced themselves, and Red headed toward his room. He distinctly remembered that his room was on the left, but an arrow appeared and it pointed right. His room was indeed in the right wing. It had a name card on it. Red quickly looked at the name card of the room next to his. It showed his partner's name. The rooms across the hallway showed that they belonged to Caitlin and Mari. On the left there was Brendan and Ashley and the rooms on the right belonged to Sarah and Barry. Quiet footsteps sounded through the echoey hall and Rachel appeared. She passed Red, nodding in recognition. As she inserted a key card in her lock, a giant horde of girls stampeded towards Red. Rachel quickly escaped into her room and shut the door. Brendan stuck his head out of the door to see what was going on. However, the sight of the girls was enough for him to slam the door violently. Red froze as the pink-lipsticked girls that were ready to kiss him approached. Suddenly, a hand yanked him into a room, jerking him to the left. He almost toppled over as the door slammed shut and was locked. "Okay, Red, explain," a voice demanded.

"Uh heh… that's just the normal fanclub, you know?" Red stuttered nervously, unsure of who had pulled him in.

"I think they're gone now, you can go back to your own room," the voice said, sounding strangely like his partner Rachel.

"All right, then. I'm leaving." he stammered.

Just as Red opened the door, he jumped back from seeing lots of faces crowded against the doorway. Rachel decided to close the door before the girls pounced. She let Red go through the door connecting the partners' rooms, and Red quietly walked into his room, muttering a word of thanks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash and Paul were already having a casual battle in an arena. "Paul, I know you can't beat me," Ash taunted, Pikachu sneering from his position on Ash's shoulder.

Paul replied, "Hn. We'll see about that."

Ash jumped up and down excitedly, "I'm hungry! Let's battle after we eat!" Pikachu also rubbed his tummy and took out a bottle of ketchup.

Paul gave him a withering look and took out his pokeballs. Ash stiffened up and assumed the same stance. Pikachu froze and dropped the ketchup, trying to create a menacing look on his face.

Just as they were about to call out their pokemon, a booming voice stopped them in their tracks, "BATTLES ARE NOT ALLOWED. THIS IS FOR THE SAFETY OF YOUR MINIONS… UH POKEMON."

They shakily drew their hands back and stuffed them in their pockets, stiffly walking away. Leaf, Misty, May, and Dawn snickered behind a bush. They had set up a booby trap for the two boys. There was rope, smoke bombs, and bruises involved. Paul and Ash walked straight into their trap. They tripped over the rope, and splashed straight into the water arena. There, two smoke bombs were activated by Leaf, the mastermind of the plan. The biggest magikarp suddenly evolved into a Gyrados, sensing danger and the need to protect the other pokemon. Agitated, the newly evolved Gyrados swam threateningly toward the boys. The girls giggled and watched their plan finish. Long story short, Ash and Paul ended up being sent to the Pokemon Center of the island to be treated for cuts and bruises. They came back quickly, their bruises and cuts being mysteriously healed by a glowing blue power. However, they avoided the girls like the plague, fearing another dangerous prank.

Red finished eating lunch and walked out of the dining room. He saw Sarah wandering into a different direction. He decided to ask Rachel about her curious actions, and nonchalantly strolled into the garden. Little did he know, Sarah was wandering straight into the left wing to visit her new friend from Hoenn, Jonathan. However, on her trip there, she was ambushed by a screaming Barry, who dragged her away into the garden. Sarah shrieked, not knowing what was happening.

The rest of the competitors were waiting in the garden for a gigantic round of truth or dare. As they sat down, the rest of the trainers stared expectantly at Barry as he dragged Sarah into the circle. He looked nervously and said "Ok… let's start I guess… Who's first? Wait no! I want to be first. I deserve to be first, I came up with this game!"

"So, Red, truth or dare?" Barry continued excitedly.

"Uh... truth?" he replied.

"Okay. So, I know you're like famous and stuff. So. I was wondering… What is it like with all those girls fangirling all over you? I bet it is lovely! Do you RUVVV anyone?" He winked.

Red facepalmed, "Um… it's really… annoying I guess. Yeah, it is annoying. And, uh, no, I do not like anyone."

"OOH! So you do! You're in denial!" Barry grinned.

"Yeah! Of course you're in denial. It has to be me you love!" Caitlin, the president of Red's fanclub, screamed.

"NO! It's me!" Katherine cried.

"It's gotta be me!" Mari shrieked, "I'm quiet just like him! Usually!"

"WHAT!? I uh.. well... uh all of you SHUT UP! Um… it's my turn anyways. So, uh… Harley, truth or dare?" he asked.

Harley flipped his hair and said "Fine. I shall take… dare!"

"Um.. You… never mind… uh someone else can make a dare…" Red said uncertainly.

"Oh! I wanna!" Barry cried again, "I dare you to… take ten ghost peppers, those super duper spicy thingies, and eat them all at once!" Barry pulled them out of his pockets and threw them to Harley.

Red rolled his eyes as he saw Barry excitedly taking over the game.

Harley twirled as he caught them. "No sweat duuude", he said.

However, within a minute, he was coughing and spluttering, and his face was as red as a tomato. Everyone burst into hysterics, even Red. When Harley recovered he said "Ok I choose…"

He was interrupted by a screaming Caitlin saying "PICK ME! I WANNA TURN!"

"No! It's my turn! I'm the most fantabulous one, so it's my turn!" Harley said with a toss of his hair. "I pick Caitlin, who is equally as fantabulous! Truth or dare?"

"I'll pick dare! I mean, what could REALLY go wrong there?" Caitlin mused.

"Oh you have no idea, gurrrrrl…" Harley smirked. "Since you are just as fantabulous as muah,, I'm going to make you LESS fantabulous! I dare you to go smear your mascara and lipstick all over your face! DON'T forget lipstick! And gurrrrrl when I mean smear I mean grab the lipstick and press it on yo face and just scrub it in like it is a bar of soap. Gotta cleanse those pores! Actually, I gotta do it for you… 'cause you know, I'm just the best makeup artist there is!"

"NOOO! Not my face! I need it to look beautiful so I can make out with Red!" Caitlin cried.

Harley took his darkest lipstick out of his pocket, eyes glinting evilly. Suddenly, Caitlin made a desperate dive towards Red, hoping to evade Harley's grasp and kiss him before her face was ruined. But Harley was too fast. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her over and pressed the lipstick on her cheek and started scrubbing it in. "Gotta get it real deep in the pores!" Harley giggled, "Now time for the mascara!"

Caitlin said, " NO PLEASE STOP!" I'M TELLING! I'M GONNA CALL THE POKEPOLICE ON YOU FOR HARASSMENT! HELP! HELP!

Red, his heart still pounding from when Caitlin tried for the dive said "Hey uh, guys I'm gonna go. Uh see you guys later…"

"Oh, no you don't! You're staying right here before we make you a Caitlin!" Katherine cried. "Now that she's out of the competition, I can have you!"

"Uh.. Katherine, I think that you're mistaken. Red is my Chubby Wubby Hubby!" Mari screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Uh.. ok then..." he said, and sat back down, just as Harley was putting the last touches of bright blue mascara on Caitlin. "Ah, perfect!" Harley approved.

Caitlin, sporting a bright red skin tone, complete with blue accents and neon hair, said sobbing, "Truth or dare Red! I need to know if you really love me!"

Red replied quietly, "What's-your-face, when I said I didn't like anyone.. Uh you know... I meant it and that includes you."

"You'll always be in DENIAL! I KNOW WHO YOU LIKE! You have been giving her the googly eyes since you got here!" Barry danced around Red gleefully.

Red's face almost turned as red as Harley's when he ate the peppers. "Why you stupid little… blondie…. I'm going to strangle you!"

"Nu-uh! That's against the rules!" Barry sang.

"Barry, maybe you should cut it out now. I mean, Red looks like he's about to explode any second," Rachel said.

"Oh I see you and her huh? I knew it!" He laughed gleefully and jumped around and tripped on a rock and landed in a patch of flowers with his rump in the air. "Oh, these flowers smell DE-LI-CIOOOOOOUS!"

Everyone broke down in laughter again except for Rachel and Red who both were seething and looked ready to give him a concussion. Rachel stomped over to Barry and threw a match onto his pants, lighting them on fire. Ash, standing nearby, was rolling on the floor laughing at Barry's expense. Sarah sat there giggling at Barry as he jumped up and ran to the pond of Magikarp. Barry dived in, his pants smoking as he landed in the pond. The Magikarp grumbled unhappily and started bumping into him. Brendan still laughing came over and said, "Need a hand, man?" as he stretched out his hand.

As Barry was hauled out, dripping wet, they heard a loud voice saying, "RACHEL REPORT TO THE FRONT DESK IMMEDIATELY!"

Rachel gulped as she walked into the building. The rest of the people continued the game. "Ok, who's turn is it now? I think we lost track after THAT fiasco…" Drew laughed. "I think it's my turn! Ethan, truth or dare?"

"I'll pick truth," he said warily.

"You know what? I'm actually kinda sick of truth or dare now. Let's have competitions and stuff!" Lyra exclaimed.

Jimmy nodded and smiled, "Yeah that's a great idea!"

"How about a swimming competition!?" Audrey grinned.

"No! You only want a swimming competition because you know you're going to win!" Zoey and Jade said in unison.

"What about a cross-country race? Lots of us are good at running!" Jonathan offered.

"I love running!" Joey shrieked, "I even brought 8 water bottles for this!"

"That is a bad idea." said Jimmy, a horrified look coming to his face.

"Yeah, no way! That's a terrible idea!" Ashley and Karina cried.

"Yep, everyone agrees!" Claire exclaimed, completely disregarding Jimmy, Ashley, and Karina's opinion.

"Why don't we do all of it!?" Clay shook his head at the immaturity, "We can have several races going on at once!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel was stuck in the office of Jarrett, the official MC for the Indigo Plateau Championships. "Your behavior is unacceptable! Really! Throwing a flaming match on someone!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Psh, you secretly agree with me. That, uh, person, is the most annoying person you will ever meet! Other than that Harley dude, that is."

"YOU WILL LOSE YOUR… Dessert, cause you know Imma eat it" he said with a big joker smile on his face.

Rachel, her mind teeming, said "I can always get Caitlin, Mari, and Katherine to get me some!"

"This is how I see it, if you get dessert tonight, YOU WILL SPEND A NIGHT IN… the cafeteria where you will clean the dishes. And I will revoke Caitlin's dessert privileges now! Mari's and Katherine's too!" He said as another joker smile appeared on his face. "But seriously don't do that again. OR YOU WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding but seriously stop. Ok have fun with your friends! Off you go!" Jarrett sat back in his rolly chair and laughed.

-.-

Just as Rachel returned, they had finished their two mile race, still gasping for breath. "Rachel! Guess who won the race?" Gary asked, smirking.

"Uh… Jonathan? Claire? Not you?" Rachel guessed.

"That's offensive! Of course it was me! I drove a golf cart!" Gary cried, his ego deflated.

"Then why are you out of breath?" Rachel asked

"BECAUSE! I stopped a couple times to push Claire off the track so I could win! Jeez!"

"Well, that doesn't count, I actually won." Jonathan arrived suddenly, panting, "Then Joey, and then Claire. I think Griffin came last though… oh well. He isn't exactly a runner anyways. He just ran for fun."

Then a loud boom came from the intercom "GARY, FOR PUSHING OVER CLAIRE YOU WILL… GET EXTRA DESSERT! By the way, Mari, Katherine, and Caitlin, your dessert mysteriously vanished onto a plate labeled Gary and also into my mouth. Anyways continue and have fun, but seriously stop hurting people. Rachel, your dessert is on the desk!"

"Hi Jarrett!" Rachel screamed back at the intercom, while everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Damn you're loud… I SAID HAVE FUN! Bye bye! Oh yeah dinner is soon… STOP HAVING FUN AND COME TO THE DINING HALL!"

-.-

Jarrett sat on a throne-like chair as the rest of the people filed in. "SIT ON YOUR ASSIGNED SEAT. If I catch you sitting anywhere else, say bye bye to your dessert!" he said merrily.

"Everyone in their seats? No, Caitlin, you don't sit next to Red. Ok now that that's settled, it's dinner time!" Jarrett screamed into the megaphone.

"Where's the food?" Ashley, who was sitting next to Rachel, asked.

"THE APPETIZER IS COMING! DO YOU FANCY THE SPRING ROLL?" he shrieked, pulling on a piece of string randomly hanging from the ceiling. Suddenly spring rolls flew from every direction, one hitting Barry in the head. "IF YOU WANT YOUR FOOD, YOU BETTER EARN IT! CATCH THOSE SPRING ROLLS!" he exclaimed.

People were running around, trying to grab the spring rolls, when suddenly, Jarrett yelled into the megaphone, "HM… I THINK TODAY'S WEATHER IS… CLOUDY WITH A CHANCE OF MEATBALLS!" A few began to rain down, but then he said" WAIT! WAIT! I'm Chinese so let's make it FISH BALLS!" And the rain of terror began. After 5 minutes of the rain, Jarrett calmed down and said "Okay actual dinner is served. It is two spring rolls per person and a nice big bowl of rice noodles and fish balls."

Everyone dug in voraciously and soon enough, they were full, with just a bit of room for the dessert.

"You know, I really love jamming," Jarrett said. Globs of jam started raining from the ceiling, sticking onto their hair. Caitlin screamed "NO NOT MY HAIR MY FACE IS ALREADY RUINED!"

"Oops! I hate this flavor of jam! You know what? I'll give you guys chocolate cake instead," Jarrett screeched as he gave out the dessert, "As for Mari, Katherine, and Caitlin, your cake is right here!" he said, munching loudly into the microphone. "Nah I'll be nice," and grabbed two slices of cake and caked Mari and Katherine. Caitlin tried to run away screaming, but Jarrett yelled "Whoever gets Caitlin with cake will get extra cake! Bonus points for the face!"

At last, Jarrett ended the "feast" and ordered them to bed. "You must be in your rooms by 8:00 and lights out at 10:00! It is 7:55 right now, so SCRAM!"

They all scrambled away and ran to their rooms. Leaf, in deep thought, wandered off to her room. She decided that she would win this competition at all costs, even if she had to break every rule in the book.. She snickered to herself; none of the competitors would be as ready as she was. She would crush them all under her foot. Leaf walked into the training room quietly and let out her Jolteon, the weakest of her four pokemon. Before she could order Jolteon into the training arena, a loud voice came from behind her. "So, cheating already? Well, your consequence is the revocation of dessert privileges blah blah blah, I think I'll try something new… OH I KNOW! Jigglypuff sing a nice song for this little girl." He said as a big grin appeared on his face, unseen by Leaf. Before Leaf could react, a sweet melody began, "JJJIIGGGLLLY PPUUUFFF JIIIGGGLLLYYY PUFF". Leaf collapsed on the floor, snoring next to her Jolteon. Then, a small pink figure hopped out and dragged .their bodies to Leaf's room. When she woke up, she found an astonished Gary looking over her. He snorted arrogantly, "Uh… Hey Leaf what happened yesterday? Leaf screamed at him "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" Gary continued on, "Well anyways, looks like you don't know that you have a bunch of swear words and pictures on your face…"

"Whatever… just get out of my room…" Leaf grumbled, as she promptly fell asleep again.

* * *

She was awoken again by a banging on the door.

"It's ten o'clock Leaf! Only you could sleep that long!" A energetic voice that could only belong to Marina, cried eagerly.

"Well, I could too, but you decided to wake me up earlier!" grumbled May, still partly asleep.

"Why are you waking me up so early anyways…" Leaf asked.

"Oh my gosh! Did you get drunk or something? What's with all that stuff on your face? We have that prank to do!" screeched Harley from behind.

"Do it without me…. Let me sleep!" Leaf shut the door and locked it. She then flopped back on the bed.

The trio, consisting of a hyper Marina, a grumpy May, and a fantabulous Harley, went to wake up all the others. Next on their list was Marina's roommate, Jimmy. They found him sleeping peacefully, so the trio decided to dump water on him and escape. Jimmy awoke with a start, looking for his prankers. They weren't there, so he decided to go back to sleep.

The trio wreaked havoc throughout the left wing. Drew had observed May sneaking out, so he got his Absol to guard the room while he slept. The trio went running down the hall screaming as Absol's razor wind flew through the corridors. Soon, even May got into it and they started into the right wing. The first room was Brendan's. The plan was simple. They would put whipped cream in his hand and tickle his face so he would hit himself.

.To their dismay, they found him already awake and putting on his hat while talking to Ashley at the same time. "Oooh" Harley sung, "I smell love in the air!"

"Oh shut up, Cacturne Man!" Brendan shooed them out.

The trio, quickly deciding to try it on another contestant, walked into Jonathan's room. Jonathan awoke as the door creaked and cracked open an eye to see who or what was intruding. "Hi, do you want anything from me?" He called to the three friends that were suspiciously holding whipped cream.

"No, we…. uh….. nope! Sorry, gotta go!" May said nervously. The trio's hopes were getting low as they tried one last time on Karina. Karina, snoring away like a snorlax, didn't even flinch as they put the whipped cream in her hand. However, she was extremely ticklish and slapped her face as they tickled her. She woke up as angry as the Gyrados Leaf had set upon Paul and Ash. "ARGHHHHHH!" She yelled loudly enough to wake up everyone in her wing. Karina got out of bed and chased them around the halls in her bunny pajamas.

Sarah and Barry woke holding hands. Sarah jumped back in horror; What was she doing in Barry's bed!? Nearby, she heard the laughter of her friends. "OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK!" she screamed. She ran outside to confront her friends, to find Rachel and Ashley giggling and laughing about how she had "slept" with Barry now. She yelled "OH MY GOD RACHEL! ASHLEY! YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAND HIM AND YOU DO THIS!?"

Barry woke up at the sound of this and felt a great sorrow in his heart. "BUT SARAH! I LOVE YOU!" He yelled back, trying to use the joke to cover up his sadness. He could faintly hear the sound of Sarah groaning and mumbling about how annoying he was.

* * *

The week passed by like this. Every day was filled with games and pranks. Friendships and relationships developed as the week went on. It was the last night before the competition, which meant that today was the night of the dance. The budding romantics went together and some of the loners like Red went stag. Others invited random people who they did not care for but wanted a partner. In the instance of Karina, Joey showed up at her door and said "Hey do you want to go to the dance together? Don't take this the wrong way; I just want a partner. Just friends!" Karina hesitated and then said, "Sure whatever."

The cafeteria started with a Hip Hop theme full of energy and excitement. As the moon emerged out of the sky the competitors began to tire and the theme changed and became sweet, romantic, and melancholy. And who was at the DJ station you ask? Well none other the one and only Jarrett the MC, who was constantly changing the songs and laughing his head off. He had had a little too much to drink and was soon replaced by Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff did not sing but chose to rock out by playing crazy songs. There was food on the tables by the door and many people just hung out there. The night grew old and people became tired, so a half drunken Jarrett staggered onto the stage and said, "It is time bed for! Over dance now, return please rooms!"

Everyone had turned off their lights, ready for sleep. They were kindly reminded by Jarrett the drunken MC that the Indigo Plateau Competition would start tomorrow.

* * *

Authors Note: As always, reviews would be appreciated! It's possible that this story may be bumped up from a T to a M, not because it's really inappropriate or anything, but because the next chapter is a little (umm… pretty)gory. Originally, we anticipated that it wouldn't be more than a T, but, well… we'll see. If you read until this point, here's your cookie! *gives chocolate chip cookie away*


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hi peeps! This chapter is just ever so slightly bloody and gory, but it'll probably stay a "T" rating. If you enjoyed the previous chapter, with all of the drama and humor, then stay tuned for the following chapter, which deals with the aftermath! This story will be updated weekly; the next couple chapters have already been planned out and written!

* * *

Everyone woke up to a soft voice from the intercom, "OK. Let's have a low key start. I have a hangover so no loud noises…" Barry immediately screamed back "WAKEY WAKEY!" The sound went straight to Jarrett's ears and he winced "OW! DAMN IT!" Everyone laughed and got dressed, expecting a wonderful day. They assembled at the main desk where Jarrett was sitting. He said "Ok.. So just walk into the arena, only one pokemon allowed, and the challenges are there yada yada yada.. Just go away…" Barry screamed at the top of his lungs "WE ARE GOING WHERE?" Jarrett stood up, fed up with Barry, and yelled "BARRY SHUT UP BEFORE I HAVE YOU DROWNED IN THE POND OF MAGIKARP!"

Jarrett sat back down and said "Ok then… Please just go inside the arena… Remember, you are on national TV. Be attractive, yada yada yada."

A giant building had appeared outside in the courtyard overnight. The contestants went inside and saw directions pointing them to their separate rooms. The metal doors shut behind them with a loud clunk. "There should be four people per room and one pokemon per person. Please stand next to your partners in the respective rooms!"

"Caitlin and Mari, Team #11, you will be joined by Zoey and Audrey, Team #16, and your first challenge is this Salamence! BEGIN! The doors of the cage opened and the Salamence walked out growling, with bloody murder in its eyes.

"Well this should be easy! It's just a Salamence!" Caitlin exclaimed, sending out her Makuhita, "Makuhita, finish this quickly!"

"Go! Stantler!" Mari cried. "Use Stomp!"

The Salamence was far too quick for both of them. As it used slash. It cut down straight through Makuhita and removed Stantler's head and tossed them aside, blood spurting everywhere. It splattered the whitewashed walls and dripped down the drain especially built for this. Mari screamed "NOOO! WHAT'S HAPPENING! MY POKEMON'S HEAD JUST GOT SLICED OFF!" Caitlin sobbed as the deep gash on Makuhita's side was profusely bleeding, who had already fainted due to blood loss.

Zoey and Audrey were the first to recover and tossed out Glameow and Huntail, frantic to defeat this dangerous pokemon after witnessing the killing. The Salamence roared menacingly, exhaling a ring of fire, as if challenging them to go at them, taunting them. Zoey gritted her teeth as she yelled, "Glameow! Iron tail!"

As Glameow was approaching Salamence, it snatched it out of the air, and with a swift Crunch, it clamped down on it. Zoey launched herself at Salamence as her precious Pokemon was getting devoured. But her efforts were futile. With a Dragon Breath, Zoey was subdued, and kicked off to the side.

* * *

In the other room, Drew, May, Karina, and Katherine were furiously battling a lightning-fast Scizor. Katherine watched as her Vulpix was first blinded and then torn to pieces, and broke down. Karina quietly tried to comfort her while sending out her Clefable to counter the Scizor heading toward them. Clefable barely managed to shield Karina, and Karina was left with blood dripping from one eye. Drew, eyes wide with shock, commanded his Roserade to use Magical Leaf. The leaves went straight toward Scizor and bounced off its hard shell. It dealt very little damage. May sent out her Blaziken as the Scizor flew towards Katherine, with no Vulpix to help her. It sliced Katherine into pieces with a X-Scissor, gore and parts flying everywhere. Drew, May, and Karina stood in shock still as their fellow contestant's body was flung disgracefully to the side. May's Blaziken, sensing danger, released a Fire Blast towards Scizor and followed up with a Fire Punch.

* * *

Griffin, Joey, Claire, and Jade were furiously trying to take down a ferocious Dragonite. Joey's Umbreon was lying on the ground unmoving with blood gushing out of the wound in its side. Geodude had its arms ripped off and its head crushed into little pebbles. Wooper was struggling to stay away from Dragonite, and it was bleeding from a gash on its tail. The Corphish selfishly tucked away from the battle in an attempt to hide from the Dragonite. Wooper was caught in the mouth of Dragonite, its head lying to a side and blood gushing from the teeth marks as the Dragonite crunched the bones of Wooper. The Dragonite grabbed Corphish and split Corphish in half and ate him like a lobster. The trainers watched in horror, some sobbing some screaming, but could not defend themselves since they were limited to only one pokemon. The Dragonite finished with Corphish,, turned to the trainers. The Dragonite had started to move upon them, Joey tried to run but Dragonite grabbed him. Dragonite flew as high as the enclosed arena allowed it, and bit Joey's head off, letting blood squirt from his body as Dragonite dropped it. The Dragonite landed again and faced the remaining trainers, Claire and Griffin rallied against the Dragonite and charged it.

* * *

The Arcanine growled threateningly at Red's wounded Espeon and Rachel's Lapras. Ethan's Psyduck was severely weakened, the bite marks in its side oozing blood, as Lyra's Onix tried to protect its master. Ethan's body, mauled, filled with gashes, was lying to the side as Psyduck waddled over to it and sobbed. Lyra was already burned badly from Arcanine's Flamethrower. Rachel, blood dripping down her face from a cut, ordered her Lapras to shoot another Hydro Pump at Arcanine. The water hit Arcanine and it sank to its knees. Onix, using its last bit of energy, hit Arcanine with a Body Slam. Arcanine easily dodged it, and using Extremespeed, it headed toward Lyra and finished her off with another Fire Blast. The smell of cooked human flesh filled the air. Nothing was left of Lyra, but an unrecognizable, charred piece of flesh. Sickened by the smell, Red tearfully pleaded with his Espeon to get up and it weakly used Psychic to hold Arcanine in the air for a few seconds. Lapras, taking advantage of this, fired off another Hydro Pump. Arcanine shook the Psychic off and charged toward Red, sensing that Espeon was helpless.

* * *

Flygon was devastating the arena with a Sandstorm as they blocked their faces with their hands. Solidad's Lapras was blinded from the multiple slashes to the eyes, and gashes throughout its body oozed blood. Harley's Cacturne was lying there paralyzed, unable to do anything as Harley shrieked, hovering over his pokemon protectively. Barry lay there, eyes rolled to the back of his head, chunks of flesh gouged out of him. Sarah stood there, mouth pressed in a line, trying to not cry as she screamed attacks at her Skarmory. Barry's Staraptor circled helplessly, not knowing what to do. Flygon unleashed a Hyper Beam, hitting Solidad dead on. The scream stopped abruptly, the room reeked of burning flesh as she was incinerated. Skarmory's Aerial Ace hit Flygon in the eye as it flapped in pain.

* * *

Gallade swiftly used Leaf Blade to attack Ashley's Snorlax. The attack struck its stomach and left a deep cut there. Paul's Froslass sent an Ice Beam toward Gallade. Gallade dodged it easily and went straight for Ashley, her Snorlax unable to defend her. Brendan ordered his Swampert to shoot a Hydro Pump at the Gallade, though it would not do much damage. The vicious Gallade cut down Swampert with a Fury Cutter and continued its path. Swampert cried out in pain and blood spurted everywhere, a gaping hole in its stomach. It almost reached Dawn with its powered up Energy Ball until her dying Pachirisu desperately jumped in front of her, not wanting to live without its trainer, receiving the blow. The energy ball blasted straight through Pachirisu, sending it flying to crash into the wall, resting next to Dawn's severed arm. Ashley managed to call out a Hyper Beam from her Snorlax while Paul called another Ice Beam. The Hyper Beam entwined with the Ice Beam flew straight at Gallade as it sent out a uncharged Energy Ball to defend itself as a last resort. The world went white and silence settled.

* * *

Crobat zipped around as Jolteon was trying to target it with a Thunder, to no avail. The whole room crackled with electricity. Jolteon's fur was matted with blood, and its ear was nicked. Gary's Umbreon was using Shadow Ball to assist Leaf's Jolteon. Crobat cackled gleefully as it was evading all of the attacks with ease. Suddenly, it swooped down, and with a swift Slash, targeted Clay's Azumarill. The pokemon's bouncing immediately ceased as the Crobat tore through its flesh. The once vibrant blue and white skin was stained ruby red, and the once glistening eyes became dull and lifeless. As Clay became choked up over his pokemon, the Crobat decided to take advantage of this and used Poison Sting on Clay. He screamed as the venom seeped into his body. Jonathan's eyes widened as his friend started having muscle spasms, before stopping altogether. His eyes turned cold, and he ordered, "Sceptile, finish off the Crobat. Now."

* * *

A rampant Venusaur choked Misty violently with its vines, squeezing tighter and tighter every second. Misty's Corsola lay on the ground in pieces, sliced precisely into eighths by Venusaur's Razor Leaf. Ash tried shocking it with Pikachu, but Venusaur still held on. Misty's face turned blue as she ran out of air. Marina and Jimmy frantically ordered their pokemon, Camerupt and Typhlosion, to fire a double flamethrower at Venusaur. The attacks hit Venusaur straight on and it shook them off without a flinch. The two trainers staggered backwards, completely surprised… Nothing had ever withstood that combination, especially not a grass-type pokemon. Venusaur charged up a Solar Beam and was preparing to unleash it on the two trainers and their pokemon. Before it could, Pikachu quickly used a Thunder, disrupting the charge and startling Venusaur. Angered, the Venusaur charged at Pikachu, still gripping Misty tightly, but she had stopped struggling long ago and lay lifeless in Venusaur's vines. Venusaur sent Sleep Powder at PIkachu, causing it to drift off to sleep, in moments. Ash desperately wanted Pikachu to be ok, so to buy some time, he ran straight at Venusaur. Jimmy's Typhlosion attacked, using Blast Burn, while Camerupt carried Ash safely away. Venusaur was burned so badly that it retreated squealing.

* * *

The skies were gray as the contestants returned to their quarters, group by group. Their clothes were stained with the blood of their friends and their Pokemon, and all were weeping for their losses. What once looked like a wonderful paradise now seemed like a living hell. They sorrowfully gathered in the common area to await news of the deceased. The first ones there, Ashley and Brendan, clung to each other for comfort. They had developed a relationship and they were glad for each other's warmth. Paul stood aside, his eyes unusually filled with a deep sadness. Ashley waited silently for her friends and horrible possibilities crossed her mind. Her friends Rachel and Sarah, had they perished? She was so afraid, that she shook with fear. Then Rachel and Red appeared both with bloodshot eyes, and blood and sweat dripping down their faces. Red was carrying his limp Espeon, and Rachel rushed them straight to the infirmary, while nodding to Ashley in recognition. Next, came Gary and Leaf, dragging a murderous-looking Jonathan, his eyes stone-cold and hateful.

"What happened to Jonathan?" whispered Rachel, returning with Red.

"I'm not sure, he just went crazy, after he saw Clay's death. It was like he suddenly turned into a killing machine." Leaf murmured.

"He should be fine. After some human contact, he should return back to normal." Gary said, trying to be optimistic.

Red, worrying over his Espeon, quietly muttered to Rachel as she watched more victims file in.

Sarah and Harley came back, as soon as Sarah came in, she fell to the ground on her knees and exploded in tears, Ashley rushed over to try to comfort her friend. Sarah whispered to Ashley, "I just witnessed the death of that.. annoying little brat… it was horrible. One second he was being his weird self, and then the next, he was just gone… He… He… started to grow on me… He… Told me… He actually liked me..."

Sarah's story was interrupted by the arrival of May and Drew, helping Karina, her eye still bleeding from her former encounter. They ignored everyone, sprinting to the infirmary.

Jimmy and Marina walked in, yanking a whining Ash along with them. "He didn't want to leave Misty's body!" Marina explained as they slowed to a stop.

"The Venusaur STRANGLED her! I have to go back!" Ash struggled to get out of Jimmy's tight grasp.

They seemed to be the last people to come back as no one had seen any signs of Caitlin, Mari, Audrey, or Zoey. Everyone waited but no one from Jade and Griffin's group came back either. A few of them rushed to where they had last seen them, and they saw the Dragonite feasting on the carcass of Joey, Griffin and Claire's body parts were strewn all over the arena, and they saw the worst, Jade was lying on her side with her eyes still open, in a pool of her own blood. Everyone averted their eyes after seeing the massacre. They did not check for Caitlin and Audrey's team.

A list finally appeared on the screen overhead. It showed the deceased and the living were regrouped into teams.

Deceased: Caitlin, Mari, Zoey, Audrey, Katherine, Solidad, Barry, Misty, Dawn, Clay, Ethan, Lyra, Joey, Griffin, Claire, Jade

Remaining Teams:

Team #1: Sarah and Karina are regrouped!

Team #2: Drew and May!

Team #3: Marina and Jimmy!

Team #4: Ash and Harley are regrouped!

Team #5: Paul and Jonathan are regrouped!

Team #6: Ashley and Brendan!

Team #7: Red and Rachel!

Team #8: Leaf and Gary!

Each had battled different Pokemon, each had responded in different ways, but the same question was in everybody's mind: "What had just happened?" It began as a simple and fun competition, nobody thought that bloodshed would happen. The deaths of their friends, their Pokemon. This world was a peaceful place, where the people and Pokemon lived in harmony, even their enemies wouldn't dream of doing something like this. And yet… What had just happened? Everyone felt miserable; they had just seen some of their best friends perish. They needed to ask one person, Jarrett. They needed an explanation on what had happened, an answer.

The 16 remaining contestants numbly walked over to Jarrett's office, ready to bombard him with questions, fire in their eyes. They suddenly ran into a invisible wall. Jarrett appeared and asked grimly "Can I help you?" His face was without even a grin, obviously expecting this confrontation. Jigglypuff appeared on his shoulder, even Jigglypuff looked grim and evil.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!? WHY!?" Screamed Jonathan, murder in his cold eyes.

"The answer is simple, I control the parameters of the game, not what happens. You will all die, it is inevitable. There will be, of course, one who survives.

"I didn't ask that! I asked why you killed Clay!" Jonathan shook with anger, barely able to control it.

"As I said before, I didn't kill him, the Crobat did." He said without flinching.

"Why did you send us in there, knowing we would die!? Don't you have any feelings for us? Do you not care if we died?!" Karina cried, unable to suppress the pain in her voice.

"Haha." He laughed without humor. "Karina, this is all a game. Entertainment is a huge factor, people pay for this. Of course it's not legal, but no one knows! And anyways, I'm paid well for this. Ah yes! Poor Sarah… Your beloved Barry is dead, what a loss. This may be the best season yet!"

Ashley charged at Jarrett, furious that he had uncaringly sent everyone to their deaths. Upon reaching the barrier, she was flung back, crashing into the wall, and ending up in a crumpled heap on the floor. Brendan hurried over, making sure she was okay. Frustrated, he sent out Rhyperior, his Swampert still resting in the infirmary. Rhyperior Body Slammed the barrier in an attempt to crack the it. The attack was easily deflected and Rhyperior was also flung back, weakly sliding to the ground. Leaf and Gary each clutched a pokeball in their hands as they released Arcanine and Blastoise, respectively. Horrified, Red stepped back, recalling the Arcanine that had murdered Ethan and Lyra, and injured his Espeon. Rachel flinched, also recalling the Fire Blast that had burned Lyra, but reminding herself that this was Leaf's Arcanine and not the one they had battled.

"HA! Your all wasting your time, you'll never get through! Imbeciles! You don't think I thought this through first!? I'm not that dumb, how rude of you to think that. And of course your heroics won't change anything! I would rather die!" he said defiantly, a hint of humor in his voice. "Well if you try that, I can make sure that your death has enough entertainment value as if you did try and die a rather epic death. So you are left with two choices: fight and survive, or die trying." he growled menacingly. "It was fun to see you try though. " Jarrett smirked, then leaned back in his chair and stretched out his legs, mimicking a completely relaxed position.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Gary ordered, ignoring Jarrett's warning. The wall deflected the blast of water and it flew back at Gary as he jumped aside to avoid it.

"It's useless, quit trying." Sarah tearfully looked up as the chilling voice of Paul cut through the air.

At these words, the fight drained from their eyes, and what had been there moments before was replaced by utter defeat. They each returned silently to their own rooms.

The intercom politely notified them that the evening meal, and that they should be prepared for the congratulatory feast in honor of them surviving the first round. The announcement was then followed up with a reminder to rest themselves and their pokemon in the following day, and to be prepared for the next event.

* * *

As always, please read and review! Constructive criticism would be helpful!

~Boop Boopinator


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hi friends! Third Entity here! Hope you guys enjoyed the gory little details and stuff of Chapter 2. This chapter deals with the aftermath of the trainers so it's gonna be kinda depressing. Be prepared for some DRAMA! And also if you liked the character Jarrett so far, please say so. Because I wrote most of the dialogue of him. Anyways, please read and review and hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Everyone arrived for dinner but no one had an appetite. Sarah, her eyes red and still sobbing for Barry, she was completely heartbroken. Red quietly thought about his Espeon, and even the ever bubbly and energetic Harley was silent and reserved. Karina, wearing an eye patch due to the injury of her eye, stared at her food, sighing over her lost friends. Brendan, just grateful that Ashley had survived, sat and appreciated her presence. May leaned her head on Drew's shoulder and closed her eyes, a solitary tear trickling down her cheek. Leaf and Gary tiredly looked at each other, each glad that the other had survived. Gary offered a tired smile to reassure Leaf. She gave one back, but her face betrayed her thoughts. Jonathan sat still, reminiscing about his lost friend. Short sentences uttered by the remaining contestants, meant to start up a conversation, pierced the cold silence, but made the space seem emptier and full of bitter memories. No one talked about the deceased, especially not about Clay or Misty. Ash, slowly chewing his food, as he thought about Misty. He was the only one able to eat.

Jarrett did not appear at dinner. Instead, he left the contestants to themselves, while he screeched directions coldly over the intercom. New partners introduced themselves. After a seemingly neverending silence, Jarrett announced that it was almost 8:00 and everyone gladly rushed off to bed. The whole of the Indigo Plateau was silent in grieving. It screamed in a silent, mute agony, the land covered with the blood of the dead.

Red walked back with Rachel to their connected rooms, entering in silence. They thought about the possibility that they could be the last two contestants. Then, one would be forced to kill the other. What would happen then? They brooded in silence, then returned to their separate rooms. Red lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. As hard as he tried to drift off, sleep would not come to him, so he slowly opened the door connecting the rooms and called softly to Rachel. She looked up from her book.

"Can't sleep either, huh?"

"Yeah." he replied.

She closed her book, "So… What's on your mind?"

"I.. I… just can't stop thinking about Lyra and Ethan… They were all excited for the competition to start and suddenly… Lyra… She was.. Incinerated. And Ethan... I just can't stop picturing his body there… Just bleeding."

"I can't stop thinking about it either… I know how you feel Red... But… Do your best to think about the future and just try to stay alive OK? We can get through this together alright? Partner?" Rachel tried for a warm smile, but instead revealed her feelings to Red. She sighed, "I guess you try and get some rest. It'll be better than being an insomniac like I usually am."

Red reluctantly walked back into his own room and shut the door gently behind him, He climbed back into bed and slowly drifted off into sleep. His mind was swept away by nightmares.

He was walking down a long, empty, and bleak corridor when he saw his Espeon. He smiled happily and ran to it, but it suddenly transformed into the vicious Arcanine, exactly the same as the one he had battled earlier, and sprang at him with a roar, teeth bared, blood dripping from the sharp fangs. The moment before the Arcanine collided with Red, he appeared in a different scene.

He was in the airport, just before he boarded the plane. Famous trainers from the past suddenly began to surround him, telling him to stop. "DON'T GO! Don't GO! YOU WILL PERISH!" He tried to fight them off but his efforts were in vain, the entities were undisturbed by his futile struggle to break free. And then he saw their faces. First came Barry. "Okay. So, I know you're like famous and stuff. So. I was wondering… What is it like with all those girls fangirling all over you? I bet it is lovely! Do you RUVVV anyone?" he asked mockingly. Then came Caitlin. "PICK ME! I WANT A TURN!" Faces of the dead trainers passed him, repeating something they had said to him before the first round. Then Rachel appeared, blood running down her face. "Help, Red, we need help to defeat him!" A deafening scream burst from her lips, and Red sat up, looking around wildly, drenched in sweat.

Then realizing that Rachel's request was not just part of his nightmare, he quickly leaped up and sprinted into the other room. Rachel was screaming, a deranged look in her eyes. She let out another scream as she spotted Red standing in the doorway. "GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE! I CAN'T HELP YOU! I'M SORRY YOU DIED! BUT PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled, fear and a hint of anger in her voice.

Red tried to calm her. "Rachel! It's me RED! It's ok; you're okay!"

Despite his soothing words, Rachel was not convinced, and tears leaked from her eyes. Red could tell she was shaking. "STOP HAUNTING ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Red touched her on the shoulder and tried once again to comfort her. "It's me RED! I can help you!"

Rachel shoved him off violently and ran away down the hall.

Red followed her and found her sobbing at the end of the hall, her face tucked into her knees. He put one hand on her shoulder and said, "It's ok, Rachel. It's all right. It's over now, the killings are over for now. You're safe right now."

Rachel looked up, her eyes bloodshot and face streaked with tears, and hugged Red, whispering a soft "Thank you" as they embraced.

They walked back to their room. Rachel gradually loosened up and allowed a conversation to start. "Did you have a nightmare, too?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Red replied.

"I don't usually cry, Red, but it was just so… traumatizing to watch all of those people die right in front of my eyes. Lyra… she was burned into ashes… and Ethan…" her voice cracked.

"It's okay, Rachel. We all feel this way. Why don't you drink some chamomile tea or something? It'll help you to calm down a bit." Red said awkwardly, the corners of his mouth bending up into a sad smile.

"Uh.. thanks…" She replied.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, footsteps echoing in the empty hallway.

* * *

Everyone looked half asleep as they walked to breakfast, some with red, puffy eyes, evidence of their mourning. Sarah, although she tried her best to hide it, still had little hiccups from crying all night. A voice flooded from the intercoms, "Good mourning! Everyone's hopes crushed?" Jarrett laughed evilly. "Just ki-"

A blue orb suddenly enveloped everybody, instantly healing their wounds. Everyone seem to perk up, but as soon as the orb disappeared, everyone went back to moping. "What the hell was that!? Anyways, before I was ever-so-rudely interrupted, I was just about to announce the breakfast. Hmm… Something unique and Chinese… OH I KNOW! CHICKEN FEET!" Chicken feet began to rain but no one bothered to pay attention, and the few people that got hit just shrugged it off, ignored it, and continued to stare at their empty plates in silence. The rain of chicken feet stopped and Jarrett, apparently not very happy that no one had responded to his enthusiasm, glumly said, "Well... there is the buffet, just take whatever you want I guess…"

* * *

When Karina returned to her room, she found a bunch of items inscribed with the words "RED IS MINE. He is my partner now and will always be! All your friends loved him but he is mine! They never stood a chance!" She clenched her teeth, fire blazing in her eyes. How dare Rachel insult her friends, the ones who died, right in front of her eyes. She remembered the happy and blissful memories she had shared with them, causing her to tear up. She was enraged that Rachel would even think to do this. Did she not feel any regret or sorrow for the fallen contestants, her own friends?

When Sarah returned to her room, she found it messily covered with pictures of Barry. On the bottom of every picture were the words: "Oh you liked this freak? His death did the world some good.", and a leaf insignia. She boiled in rage, how could anyone be this cruel! She promised to herself she would get Leaf back for this.

Jonathan walked into his room, finding it covered with posters of a sneering Clay with the words "I never liked you anyway!" on it. His eyes turned black, immediately knowing who had committed this crime, and he whispered under his breath, "I'm going to get you, Gary."

It seemed like everyone remaining had mysteriously received some items; and they just happened to infuriate all of them greatly.

Jarrett watched smugly from his surveillance system and saw each contestant's expression as they faced the items he had left in their rooms. Everyone was boiling mad, revenge shining in their eyes. He knew his plan had worked, he watched every trainer muttering curses and breaking down. "Step two, complete," He said.

Jarrett called lunch soon, and he smirked evilly as he watched the trainers file in, each with an angry and determined expression on their faces. They sat down, glaring at their new enemy. Karina stared at Rachel, the desire to do something horrible rising . Sarah, eyes still red, furiously raged, waiting for Leaf to come in. Jonathan walked in and sat across from Gary, his murderous eyes boring into Gary's face.

When Leaf sat next to Sarah, Sarah immediately yelled at her. "YOU STUPID STUCK UP LITTLE SNOB! YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR ANYONE! I'LL KILL YOU!" Sarah dived at Leaf with a lethal look in her eyes. The whole room descended into chaos, Karina attacked Rachel, clawing at her face, and Jonathan trying to strangle Gary. Brendan aimed ferocious punches at Ash, flailing his arms wildly. Ashley tried to pull Karina off of Rachel, allowing Rachel to frantically scramble to safety. Ashley then defended herself as Karina screeched and jumped at Ashley. May yanked Marina's hair, both of them screaming. Jimmy and Drew fought on the side violently. Paul stood motionless at the corner of the room, waiting for the conflict to end. Suddenly, Leaf untangled herself from Sarah, and strode over to Paul. Leaf punched him in the face as Sarah chased after her and the three collided in a messy heap, each trying to hurt the other. Red venomously glared at Harley while he attacked him. The attacks seemed to be relentless, and were getting more vicious by the second. Suddenly, Jigglypuff started up in a song, causing everyone to drift off into sleep.

A few minutes later, everyone woke up. As soon as Jarrett saw that the contestants were waking, he hastily called over the intercom, "Guys, no fighting! Save the love for later. I know you guys just love each other but just share a meal eh?"

"Shut up, YOU don't know ANYTHING about this!" Sarah ferociously retorted.

"One, that was rude! And two, you guys should save your energy so you guys can kill each other later." Jarrett replied.

"Gladly." Answered Jonathan, "As long as you let me murder one person later, then I'm all for it."

"Most of us," Ash said, looking around, "Don't want to kill each other, if YOU haven't noticed yet."

"Oh you wouldn't know what some people can do!' Sarah said, purposefully glaring at Leaf.

"Everyone needs to take a chill pill, calm your nerves or Jigglypuff will. So just enjoy the delicious lunch we have set out for you, no tricks, just food! Sound good?"

"How did you even get those posters of Barry!?" Sarah cried, reluctantly obeying Jarrett's command.

"What are you talking about!?" Leaf retorted, since the question was obviously directed at her. "All I know is that Paul put up posters in MY room, threatening to kill me!"

"Well, Rachel, I must ask you a question. Why did you put all of those weird items in my room saying that Red was yours forever? You made fun of my dead friends!" Karina, losing some of her frostiness, asked.

"Hmm!? What items? I never said Red was mine forever! He's just a partner, or uh… a really good friend!" Rachel indignantly replied.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL DENYING IT! YOU GUYS ARE ALL STUPID LIARS! yelled Jonathan, still staring menacingly at Gary.

"Uh. No? Why are you looking at me like that!?" Gary said.

"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M LOOKING AT YOU LIKE THIS? YOU PUT UP POSTERS OF CLAY, SAYING THAT HE WAS NEVER MY FRIEND! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Jonathan angrily replied.

"What? Where would I even get posters of Clay?" Gary was confused.

"I like burritos!" Ash cut in, a happy smile on his face, obviously oblivious about the situation.

"SHUT UP, YOU IMBECILE!" yelled Brendan, brooding over his food.

"Don't be mean, guys!" May and Marina, who had already reconciled, said in unison.

Drew, ever the thoughtful one, asked, "If not any of us, then who? Who else would do this!?"

"JARRETT!?" Jonathan's voice thundered through the hall.

"So you guys aren't as dull as I thought you were. Oh so much the better, come and kill me if you can! Oh wait you can't! HAHAHAHA!" he laughed evilly. "By the way, enjoy the next event, I'm sure you'll love it!"

"I AM GOING TO GET YOU, YOU ASININE ANNOUNCER!" Jonathan screamed with all his might.

"Have fun with that! Of course you'll be able to get me, if you try hard enough." Jarrett responded in a sarcastic tone. "Oh yeah! And that proves that you are smart because what does asinine mean? Hmm… Hmm.. OH! It means stupid or foolish… HEY! Meh. Whatever."

Jonathan, chest heaving, stabbed at his food moodily. Sarah, frustrated with Jarrett, ran to the intercom and kicked it violently.  
"Woah! You guys need therapists! I mean, just wow, you guys really need to take a chill pill! Can't you people enjoy a simple meal in peace? Jeez!"

"Says the man who angrily threatened to drown Barry in a pool for being too loud huh!?" Leaf mused, "Maybe YOU'RE the one who needs a therapist!"

"Well actually... Before I was sent here I got one so that I would be accustomed to the gore, you see. So yeah I did have one." He said sarcastically.

"Really? Was he nice?" Ash fell for Jarrett's sarcasm, giggling.

All eyes focused on Ash, looking very serious. He stopped laughing and sank back into his seat.

"Wow Ash, maybe I misjudged everyone's intelligence, except yours." Jarrett spat.

"Really? Does it mean I'm really really smart? I don't know a lot of words…" Ash mused.

"No… My first impression was that you were all dumber than pigs, but everyone turned out a lot smarter than that, except you." Jarrett said.

"Oh… so you were saying… that I am dumber than a pig. But hey! At least pigs are pretty smart." Ash replied, happy that he had been compared to the animal.

Jarrett facepalmed. "God you are THE dumbest person I have ever had the so called pleasure to meet…"

Lunch ended and everyone split into small groups. Brendan dragged Ashley, Jimmy, and Marina to a remote corner of the garden.

"I'm going to escape today." Brendan said in a hush-hush voice.

"Brendan… why would you? Don't you know what Jarrett would do to you?" Marina said with worry.

Jimmy added on, "Jarrett seems to be the kind of guy that could decapitate his loved ones in the blink of an eye! No telling what he would do to us!"

"Jarrett seems to be watching us all…." Ashley said nervously, "Are you sure about this Brendan? I'm not so sure…"

"But Ashley I… I love you! I just can't go without you!" Brendan cried desperately.

"Oh… uh… thanks?" Ashley said, confused "But I'm not sure if I want to risk my life for this. And where are we going to go? We're on an island in the middle of nowhere."

"Ashley… please escape with me! I'm begging you!" Brendan sighed, "I'm going to go by myself if none of you want to!"

"Alright, I'm sorry you had to make this decision, but I'm going back." Ashley left, heading straight to her room without saying another word. The rest of them stared at Brendan as he turned and ran away.

Brendan ran down to the the beach of the island. He dived into the water, forgetting the plan he had so carefully thought out, his heart broken. Tears streamed down his face as he paddled vigorously. He had only been swimming for a few minutes when suddenly a massive Wailord appeared and collided with Brendan, knocking him out and carrying him to shore. Brendan woke up, still groggy with the collision, to see Jarrett, a Hitmonchan and a Primeape by his side, staring at him viciously. Jarrett tilted his head in a quizzical fashion. "It seems someone else is as dumb as Ash after all."

The Hitmonchan and Primeape then jumped Brendan and viciously beat him. Brendan struggled to shove them off but to no avail, they kept hitting and kicking until Brendan looked almost unrecognizable. He had been beaten severely. His breath came in ragged gasps, and his body was aching pains and covered with bruises, two or more of his ribs seemed to be broken. He was dragged by Hitmonchan and Primeape into his room, left on his bed to groan in pain, unable to do anything.

"Don't forget that I am always watching. Don't think you'll fool me with your so-called "well thought out plan". You're lucky I was feeling merciful today. I could've had you killed." Jarrett, with an evil smirk on his face, walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

Everyone was embarrassed that they had just attacked some of their fellow trainers and friends, even though they were innocent. They all tried to make amends and discussed their plans of torture for Jarrett. The time flashed by quickly, the trainers began to enjoy the conversations and the games that they played. They had all grown a little closer because of this.

Ashley sat on the lawn outside as she watched people playing a game of darts, except the dartboard was replaced with a poster of Jarrett. Darts flew and landed on the picture nearly filling the whole thing. Jonathan quickly replaced it with another picture, and began throwing at it angrily. "That stupid fool… why does he think he has the right to harass us constantly? We lost all of our friends, and he still mocks us," he muttered under his breath.

"You know I can hear you, right?" a voice boomed from the intercom.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore. Frick you," he spat.

"Rude… And I wouldn't be so rude or you might end up like Brendan."

Ashley, Marina, and Jimmy perked up. "What happened to Brendan!?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh… Nothing… A few broken bones, some nasty bruises, struggling to breathe... Not TOO bad."

"YOU WHAT?" Ashley screeched.

"You know… just trying to enforce the rules here. And anyways, it's Brendan's fault he tried to run away anyways. Don't blame me, the Hitmonchan and Primeape did all the work.," the voice responded.

"Oh, you are so dead! First, you killed half the trainers here, then you turn us all against each other, and now you physically harm someone? This is unacceptable!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Well pretty much all of this violates human rights so… I really don't mind one trainer threatening me. If the whole world can't even catch me. Besides, the Boss could get rid of you without even moving his pinky. So whatever."

"What boss?" Red asked.

"Hmm… I probably shouldn't have said that… Well, let's just say I don't know this "it" too well… Yeah and no more questions about that."

Everyone perked up, there was a slight hint of fear in his voice… Red, taking this to his advantage, followed up and said "So this "Boss", he is one powerful person eh?" Jarrett quickly tried to change the subject and said "DINNER TIME, GO AWAY BEFORE I DO THAT FOOD FIGHT THING AGAIN!"

"Arceus knows how much we want THAT again." muttered Leaf.

Jarrett avoided speaking at dinnertime and today, spam, cheese, and bread appeared on their plates.

"Eeeww, what kind of food is this!?" May made a retching sound, hoping to elicit a response from Jarrett.

"He's not going to reply May! He's zipped his lips now." Drew grinned at the intercom.

"I guess he's lazy today!" Marina cheered up at the thought of bothering Jarrett, instead of the other way around.

In his surveillance room, Jarrett wouldn't stop face-palming and kept hitting himself for what seemed like hours.

Ash babbled on and on about burritos to Jonathan who seemed to be intently listening, and who was also back to normal because of Jarrett's frustration. On the other hand, Paul was insulting Jarrett with every expletive he could think of while Gary smirked happily. Harley sung a fantabulous little tune to himself as Leaf hummed along. Sarah laughed at Karina's reacting of the prank played on her before. Ashley and Rachel were playing hangman and going into laughing fits while Red watched, greatly amused.

But, a worried Jimmy was impatiently saying, "We have to go help Brendan!" Everyone quieted down. Suddenly their victory didn't taste as sweet as before. They all got up and went looking for Brendan. When Ashley appeared in his room, she let out an ear splitting scream. Everyone rushed over and saw Brendan laying there with dried blood all over his mouth and sheets. He lay there taking ragged breaths, on the brink of unconsciousness. His face was as pale as a ghost. The boys quickly hoisted him up and took him into the infirmary. Everyone didn't go back to their rooms and waited outside the infirmary for news.

A few minutes later, Brendan trotted out, looking as good as new. He had a couple fading bruises here and there, but otherwise he was fine physically. Mentally, he was traumatized beyond measure. Everyone cheered at his return and Ashley walked up to him, a tear slipping down her face. But Brendan brushed past her without even looking at her and went straight to Jimmy.

Jimmy said "Feeling alright?"

"I've felt better." Brendan admitted, he gave Jimmy a hug and went off to his room. Ashley followed quickly, and tried to get into his room but found it locked. She entered her room and tried the alternate route but it was also blocked off. She then sadly sat down on her bed and started sobbing.

Everyone tentatively went back to bed, ready to get some sleep. Ashley buried her head under her covers as Brendan shifted uneasily in his room. Jimmy and Marina looked worriedly at each other, wondering about Brendan's actions earlier. Red and Rachel left the connecting door open, in case what had happened before would happen again. May and Drew fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Jonathan sighed, feeling less murderous and happier now. Paul silently lay there, not speaking one word. Leaf and Gary chattered happily as they went about their business. One by one, the lights went off and Jarrett announced "Everyone… Go to sleep… NO TALKING! Tommorow.. is the obstacle course.. so… get some sleep… NO TALKING ESPECIALLY ANY QUESTIONS!"

Everyone giggled at the last part about the questions, but then everyone realized that the next event would mean the deaths of their friends or them, they all became restless as they lay in their beds thinking about it.

* * *

As always, constructive feedback would be appreciated! Hopefully this chapter compensates for the bloody parts in the previous chapter. And remember, there will be weekly updates!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jarrett woke up and thought "TIME FOR REVENGE!" He walked to his surveillance room and spoke into the microphone that connected to the intercoms. He said "EVERYBODY WAKE UP AND PREPARE TO DIE! I mean prepare for breakfast. Yeah breakfast. Hehehe…" He laughed evilly.

"Are you sure you didn't put arsenic in the food or something?" someone shouted.

"Well I'm not gonna now… Anyways I actually prepared something, it's bacon and scrambled pokemon… I mean eggs!. Also some white bread for toast and peanut butter and jelly." Jarrett answered, trying to be totally serious.

"Was he kidding?" Gary said, stretching his arms out.

"Um…. Who knows!? Jarrett could do anything, like beating up Brendan!" Leaf replied, fixing her hair.

"Well… I assure you that I didn't THIS time… after all, Pidgeys… oops eggs, are not very tasty…" Jarrett smirked.

"That sounds suspicious," Jimmy called good-naturedly, "Pidgeys!? Or just eggs… We should know what could be our last meal is made of!"

Red just remembering the "Boss" from yesterday, yelled "Jarrett, any news from the "Boss"?"

"Yeah whatever. The "Boss" is nonexistent now. I just made him up to pretend that there was a higher power. In reality, I am the CONTROLLER of these games. You should be worrying about whether you want all of the world laughing about that zit on your face…AHEM! Karina… or whether you're going to die this time or not…" Jarrett tried to distract Red and add confidence into his voice at the same time.

"THERE'S A ZIT ON MY FACE!?" Karina shrieked, looking in the mirror.

"KARINA, NO ONE CARES!" Sarah shouted back from her room.

"Well… I DO!" Karina, tried to desperately pop it with her nails.

"EEWW... KARINA I HEARD THAT POPPING SOUND!" Harley stuck his head into her room.

Everyone trooped to breakfast, spirits dampened at the thought of the incoming course. The previous round had hardened them and prepared them for the gore that was coming up.

Jarrett had finally come back to his place on the throne and looked at them incredulously as they arrived.

As usual, the food was already sitting on their plates, steaming hot. Gloom settled over the dining room. The meal did not disappoint them in deliciousness, but everyone was too nervous to really enjoy it.

"Well, I might as well say good-bye to everyone now. You know, in case not all of you come back..." Rachel, ever the pessimist, looked down.

"That's right!" Jarrett said cheerily, "I'll be rid of MORE annoying twerps now! HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed menacingly.

"Um…" Harley looked down at his plate, eggs and bacon arranged in a smiley face, "Even I don't know what to say to that!"

Brendan shook in anger at Jarrett's voice. "What a jerk," he muttered to himself.

"Feeling better Brendan? I hope you feel better, so your death will be much sweeter for me!"

"Now I know I'm going to die. Thanks Jarrett. I might as well say bye to everyone, so bye." Brendan got up and started walking out of the dining hall

"And plus even if you don't die, Hitmonchan and Primeape are excited to become better acquainted with you. Besides, what would you do if your poor ASHYKINS died? Oh right you don't care for her… Well that's too bad because she seems to care for you now. Love is so strange... When you loved her, she didn't love you, and now the tables are turned!" Jarrett snickered.

"WHAT!? What did you just say there about Ashley!?" Brendan turned around slowly.

"Well… I think you heard what I said! She seems to care for you. But you locked the door on her. OH HOW SAD!" He said sarcastically.

"You know what, Jarrett? Why don't you just keep your freaking mouth shut," Brendan snarled.

"Sorry I'm the OFFICIAL MC! So you know I am suppose to talk. You know it's my job? Yeah? I know you have a tiny grain of intellect somewhere in that head of yours." Jarrett continued on, as a red faced Brendan looked ready to explode.

"Oh! You are red and white! Add some blue and we'll fly you proudly as a flag!" Jarrett said cheerfully, trying to make Brendan angrier and angrier.

Brendan clenched his fists and withheld the urge to attack him. He seethed, "If I ever make it out of here alive, I will SKIN YOU ALIVE AND ROAST YOU OVER AN OPEN FIRE."

"Have a nice time doing that!" Jarrett said cheerfully.

While Brendan and Jarrett were arguing, May was talking to Drew quietly.

"One of us is probably going to die soon… This competition is brutal…" May fretted.

"If you die I'm coming right after you. I'll never be apart from you". Drew promised.

May pecked Drew on the cheek and hugged him tightly.

"EVERYONE! IT'S TIME TO GET READY FOR YOUR CHALLENGE! And Brendan don't forget to bring your girlfriend to the back for a pre-game kiss. Oh wait you don't have one to do that. So… without further ado, here are the rules for this course! This time, I don't have a hangover, so I WILL BE THERE BRENDY BOY!" Jarrett announced. "Don't try to get away with anything, I'll be watching, CAREFULLY! You can use flying pokemon to fly, but beware, you most probably will be killed for doing that. Of course there will be dangerous parts cause, I'll enjoy hearing the sickening crunch of your bones! No sabotage… Wait actually yes you can! It'll get me more viewers and therefore more pay!"

Brendan clenched his teeth, almost biting his tongue in the process. "You sadistic little..." he hissed.

"No no bad Brendan, it's time-out time for you.! Just go pack, I need to get my balloon! Now shoo-shoo kiddies." Jarrett was clearly enjoying himself.

They trudged off towards the lawn, where the bus was awaiting. "You'll be taking a field trip today to your arena!" Jarrett said.

Everyone trudged onto the bus heads hanging low and sat down.

"SO! Everybody fasten in, keep your arms and heads inside the vehicle at all times, we don't want anyone getting maimed or killed! Yet... The competition is an obstacle course, I'm gonna leave you guys there for… 3 days. Yeah! That's a good number. Anyways you will be split up with your partners like last time but no merging teams. All the courses will be the same obstacles, but in a different order. Of course, to create chaos, paths cross! Mhmm.. Sounds about right… Oh yeah, please sabotage each other and only two pokemon, yeah. Enjoy the trip, it might be the last time you see each other! Especially you Brendan, beware, I left something just for you." He smiled darkly.

Brendan winced, glancing at his partner, "Jarrett, WHY DO YOU HATE ME!? WHY!? I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU!"

Jarrett replied and said "Well since you tried to escape, I'm coming down hard so… Also your reactions are funny. So yeah that's my reason."

Brendan said nothing as he turned away. Red, trying to break the silence, said quietly, "So Jarrett, what about the Boss!?"

Jarrett replied trying to put as much confidence into his voice as possible said "I answered that question RED… Gosh! Can't you take a hint? HE IS NONEXISTENT! E-X-I-S-T-E-N-T! I can't believe you guys fell for that… Just trying to leave some fun for you before you die. Jeez just trying to do something nice."

"It's fine, calm yourself Jarrett." Rachel said.

"DO I STILL HAVE THAT ZIT!? IF I DIE, THIS ZIT WILL BE RECORDED FOREVER ON TV!" Karina screamed to Sarah, who was trying to ignore her.

"I'd save your breath. Say some last words, you guys will experience pain like no other." He said darkly.

Leaf looking out the window commented to May, sitting in front of her, "It looks like there's a forest about five minutes away!"

"Yup! That means I can be rid of all of you soon! Or maybe shoot some of you down while commenting! You're five minutes away to dying!" Jarrett cheered up.

May looked meaningfully at Drew as Sarah, Rachel, and Ashley hugged each other, wondering if this was the last time they would see each other.

"WE'RE HERE!" Jarrett said, testing his megaphone.

Everyone trudged off and grabbed their supplies and gear. They looked around and found 8 paths between the trees, each snaking off into a different direction. They all nodded to each other and said their goodbyes and they all walked in with their partners.

-.-

Karina and Sarah took their packs and walked into the forest. They wandered around aimlessly, trying to find a way out of the forest. The trees filled their line of sight everywhere they looked., Seemingly desperate, Sarah broke down, crying. "Jarrett! Stop tormenting us! I don't want to see anymore of my friends die!"

Karina desperately tried to comfort her, "Don't worry Sarah. Somehow, we just need to stop Jarrett from manipulating us." She gazed up at sky looking for a balloon.

Suddenly, light streamed from the opening at the end of the forest, as the pair came upon a big lake, with a sign that said, "Swim across with or without a pokemon. Beware of the Sharpedos in the lake."

Jarrett was assessing from above, looking down at the trainers progress. Unknown to the trainers, he had a large cannon, waiting for a foolish trainer to pop up in the skies or break the rules.

Sarah sat down at the edge of the lake, which slanted steeply into the water, still crying and sobbing. "I just don't want to see my friends die!"

Karina sat down next to her gazing down into the waters. "" Somehow, we will have a happy ending." She looked away, trying to convince herself that she was stronger than this, as tears began to trickle down her face.

"A happy ending…" Sarah murmured.

Suddenly, Sarah sat up straight and shoved Karina into the water. Karina held on to an edge, thinking it was just an accident, and reached for her pokeballs that were lying on the grass to release Honchkrow, hoping Sarah would hand the pokeballs to her. Before she could, Sarah released her Garchomp which promptly slashed at Karina's face with a Dragon Claw. Trying to avoid Garchomp's attack, she let go by accident. She fell into the dark waters below.

" What do you think you are doing!?" Karina gasped through mouthfuls of water., her eyes wide with shock

Sarah smirked, gazing at Karina with satisfaction, "Just giving you your... happy ending."

Before Karina could retort, she was yanked into the waters screaming, as a Sharpedo biting her leg pulled her under. The lake turned scarlet with blood. Karina flailed wildly in the waters, her injured eye flying up, out of its socket, and hitting Sarah in the face.

"Ow… What the heck? Isn't she dead yet!?" Sarah grumbled unhappily as Karina's blood dripped down her face.

The Sharpedos ferociously fought over her heart, liver, lungs, and other organs as Karina was torn apart quickly. Despite all the physical pain Karina felt as she was eaten alive, nothing stung more than the sneer on her old friend's face and the bitter taste of treachery. Her flailing finally diminished and the Sharpedos finished their meal in peace.

"OH AND THERE GOES KARINA! Say your goodbyes guys, cause looks like first blood has been drawn by Sarah! And I don't believe you should come look at Karina, cause... my... my... that's bloody."

Rachel and Ashley both looked at each other, alarmed.

" Wait, did Sarah just kill… Karina?" Rachel said

" I guess." Ashley replied, she gulped with worry.," Why would do that? Karina didn't lay a scratch on anyone!"

Rachel nodded," especially strange since she was both a partner and a friend."

The realization hit them so hard. That icy fact that they were fighting for their life, and friendships were no more than miniscule triflings that would slow them down.

-.-

May and Drew had been hiking around and around a rocky mountain on a winding road. They suddenly found themselves about to enter a treacherous part of the path where Golems and Gravelers were surrounding the cliff, looking down murderously at them. May and Drew paused right before the path and Drew said "May… I love you… If I don't make it please just go on without me..."

"I could never do that, Drew, you know that!" Before Drew could respond, she kissed him lightly on the lips. May then said encouragingly "Let's go."

They held hands as they charged up the road. Immediately as they neared the pokemon, the Golems and Gravelers started causing earthquakes and rockslides. They continued running. Suddenly, Drew tripped and almost fell off the side of the cliff. May yanked him back and they continued up the road. They did their best to avoid the rocks, but there was too many and May's leg got trapped under a large one. Her Beautifly fluttered helplessly around her. She screamed in pain and said "Drew, save yourself! Don't ever forget that I love you!"

Instead of running forward he sat down next to May and said. "I'm never leaving you, May."

Drew's Masquerain alighted next to Beautifly. May smiled and kissed Drew for the final time as a massive boulder crushed them both, blood slowly pooling underneath it.

"And there goes May and Drew killed by a big rock, you all should have seen it; it was so romantic!" Jarrett said in a sing-song voice.

-.-

Ashley and Brendan neared a jungle-like area covered in vines. Brendan sent out Shiftry who immediately began cutting through the vines, Brendan walking briskly in the front, not waiting for Ashley. When they cut into a clearing, Brendan was frozen in terror by what he saw. Hitmonchan and Primeape were standing there both with smug looks on their faces. Ashley, already taking out a Pokeball, did not see Brendan's horrified reaction. Jarrett called from above, sitting smugly in his hot-air balloon. "Hey! Brendan would you like to see some old friends of yours? Well here they are!" Brendan too frightened and traumatized by his experience ran. He kept running and didn't stop.

"RUN BRENDAN RUN! LEAVE YOUR GIRL BEHIND! WHAT A COWARD! HAHAHAHA." Jarrett laughed evilly.

Ashley turned and watched him go, but quickly turned back as she heard the Hitmonchan and Primeape growl and advance on her. Ashley brought out Typhlosion and Snorlax both ready for battle. They were both massively strong pokemon, but Hitmonchan and Primeape were trained for this and they were too fast for the two.

"Typhlosion! Flamethrower at Primeape, Snorlax, Body Slam on Hitmonchan!" Ashley cried, confident that she would win. Hitmonchan moved far too fast for Snorlax and the lumbering pokemon merely slammed into the ground. Primeape was burned on the arm by Typhlosion's Flamethrower, but it was a minor burn.

"Typhlosion, Hyper Beam! Snorlax, defend him while he's charging up!" Ashley, losing confidence, yelled.

The Hyper Beam was easily dodged by Hitmonchan as it sent flurries of punches at Snorlax to distract it. Primeape hit Typhlosion with a Double Kick, hitting it straight on and causing it to stop charging its Hyper Beam. Hitmonchan used Ice Punch on Snorlax multiple times, which froze the huge pokemon.

"NO! Snorlax!" Ashley didn't want to unfreeze Snorlax with Flamethrower, fearing that it would burn her own Pokemon. Primeape and Hitmonchan moved in on Typhlosion, and poor Typhlosion had cuts and bruises everywhere.

Ashley, using her last resort, ordered a Blast Burn from a weakened Typhlosion. Typhlosion promptly became unconscious after using all of its energy.

"Oh! Everyone get prepared to say bye to Ashley because she is trapped in a tight spot!"

Brendan ran to the edge of the jungle, sat down and cried. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't face Hitmonchan and Primeape after what they had done to him. But then he thought of Ashley, he thought of how he shouldn't leave anyone behind. He wiped away his tears and mentally prepared himself so he could face his worst nightmares. He got up and started running back. He ran to the battle and what he saw was not good, Ashley was backing up as her Typhlosion and Snorlax were both knocked to the side. He had a flashback to where he was beaten horribly by Hitmonchan and Primeape. He didn't want that to happen to anyone else. So he charged the two of them. He ran head first into the two pokemon. They were both caught off guard and were knocked down on the ground. Ashley was frozen in shock, as she saw Brendan unexpectedly fighting the two pokemon. But Brendan began to lose the fight as Hitmonchan and Primeape regained their footing and began to get an edge on him. Brendan was punched again and again until finally a massive blast filled the jungle with a roar. Ashley's Snorlax had thawed and used this time to charge up a Hyper Beam. It vaporized both Hitmonchan and Primeape on the spot, nearly killing Brendan as well. Brendan dropped to the jungle floor, he had a black eye, was coughing up blood, and bleeding from his nose.

"NO! WHY DID YOU STOP THEM FROM BEATING HIM UP! UGH! YOU STUPID SNORLAX! Well people, Ashley's stupid Snorlax saves the day and Brendan tries to be a hero but fails. By the way, Brendan could have used his pokemon but he just had to be the hero hmm?"

-.-

After walking through a cave, a wide clearing appeared in front of Leaf and Gary, with a sign that told them to step on a strange looking patch of grass, which zoomed away in a strange pattern, bringing them to a grassy arena. Rachel and Red were already sitting on the other side of the arena., chatting away. Red saw Leaf and Gary and got up to say hi. But before he said anything a loud voice came from the intercoms stationed around the arena. "Hello everyone! Looks like you four are the lucky ones and will compete in the arena challenge. Simple rules, kill the other team, no restrictions, claw them, bite them, choke them, it's all good. I strongly suggest you not kill your partners, although that would be fun to watch. And don't forget, only two pokemon, one per person, got it? Alright let the games begin! Well technically the games started a while ago… Never mind just start!"

Leaf took out Venusaur, her strongest pokemon, and Gary let his Blastoise out, his faithful starter. The two trainers eyed Red and Rachel, who drew Pikachu and Typhlosion out, respectively.

Rachel whispered to Red "I'll take on Leaf and you take on Gary."

Gary glanced at Leaf nervously knowing that this would not be a easy fight and that there was a high chance of them losing.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Jarrett chanted, increasing his pace, "FIGHT, DAMMIT! ENTERTAINMENT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Leaf gritted her teeth, determined to win, shouted out a command, "SOLAR BEAM, Venusaur!"

"Blastoise, protect Venusaur while he's charging up!" Gary commanded, trying to keep cool.

"Pikachu, use Thunder on Blastoise." Red whispered to Pikachu, so that no one but Rachel, Pikachu, and Typhlosion could hear.

"Typhlosion, get this over with. Blast Burn on Venusaur." Rachel ordered.

Gary was shocked at how early Rachel used such a powerful move. Before he could respond, something crackling yellow and red hot flames shot past him.

The moves were so intertwined that a confused Gary did not see the lightning approaching his Blastoise. Suddenly Blastoise was hit with a shock of electricity and as he fell back, the Blast Burn caught Venusaur in a direct hit, burning Venusaur badly.

Gary began taking out his next pokemon but before he could Pikachu unleashed a Thunder at Gary and it arced directly into his chest. He screamed in pain as a thousand volts of lightning coursed through him. Leaf watched in horror as her partner shook wildly as Pikachu continued releasing electricity. When Pikachu stopped, Gary fell with a thud, his body steaming and twitching, the electricity flowed through him. Finally he lay still, eyes wide open, staring into nothingness. Red was in shock over the death.

Leaf charged at Red, anger coursing through her, "WHY DID YOU ELECTROCUTE HIM OF ALL THINGS!?" She advanced on Red and when Pikachu stood in front of him, she backed off, not wanting to die like Gary. Leaf changed direction, heading for Rachel, who was kneeling down, checking over her Typhlosion. Before fully closing her fingers around Rachel's neck, Typhlosion let loose a Flamethrower, causing Leaf to hesitate and back up.

"Well, since you just tried to kill me," Rachel laughed, "It looks like this will be quite easy…", her eyes burning, she commanded Typhlosion to use Eruption to end Venusaur's life. However Leaf recalled her Venusaur before the Eruption could hit it. The ground burst open into fragments, bubbling lava threatening to scorch anyone nearby. Leaf screamed, "OH NO YOU DON'T! You are not going to kill me and my pokemon just like that! I am a person! What is wrong with you? Just because that crazy maniac tells you to doesn't mean you have to do it! THIS IS A TRAINER'S LIFE HERE! How would you like it if I killed Red in front of your eyes? Your PARTNER here killed my friend and so I shall kill his. I will have my revenge."

"It's do or die Leaf. I'd prefer to live." Rachel retorted, "After all, you did try to kill me too!"

Leaf glared at Rachel and Red, before turning on her heel and stalking off, slamming her body against the heavy doors, and ran off into the woods.

When they got outside, they saw that night had fallen.

Red said thoughtfully, "We should stay in the arena; it might give us shelter and some cover. And hopefully no one knows about it yet, so we won't be endangered just yet…"

Rachel smiled half-heartedly in agreement, and they went back inside.  
A voice in the clouds boomed, "WELL! This concludes the first day of our epic survival of 16 trainers. 4 have been knocked out, but be prepared and trust nobody! HAHAHAHAHA! Oh yeah and uh… Karina died first, then uhm… Oh! Drew and May, most romantic death ever, and uh… Gary was killed by Red due to electrocution from Pikachu, no one cares about him anyway, blah blah blah anyways stay alive! And have a good rest! No attacking at night! Or else… MWAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed evilly as he plotted the demise of the trainers.

As soon as Rachel and Red went back in they realized that Gary's body was still lying there, an empty look in his eyes as he lay there. They dragged his body out and rested it outside. They both did their best to sleep, but had troubles. Both lay in the arena constantly tossing and turning, remembering the deaths that had happened. Just as soon as they began to drift off a soft whirring noise came from outside. They both staggered outside sleepily and saw that a helicopter had landed. It was taking Gary's body away! Rachel and Red stared in shock as they saw a blue force take the body inside and the helicopter took off.

-.-

All the trainers woke up to a loud voice saying "Rise and shine! Prepare to kill more people! Don't forget the rules! Kill as many people as you can, and stay alive blah blah blah, no flying et cetera et cetera you know the rules so get your butts up and go! Oh wait almost forgot breakfast is uh... where did I put it… Uh... oh yeah it's in your surrounding area and it's waffles with syrup! So have fun looking for it!"

Jonathan and Paul had no problem getting through the petty obstacles yesterday and they didn't expect much today either. They got up in silence and started hungrily searching for the waffles.

They searched over and over again, sure that it would be somewhere close. The pair searched through bushes, in trees, under rocks, but they still couldn't find it. At this point, Jarrett couldn't resist giving them his thoughts, "Ha! So sloww.. Guys! It has been dangling behind you the entire time… GOD JUST TAKE IT! JUST TAKE IT! Jarrett sighed. "This being said, Jonathan, I thought you were smart. You used fancy words, so I thought maybe… Guess not.. Anyways enjoy your waffles…

"Pfft, what a snotty old man." Jonathan commented, munching on his waffles.

"Yup!" Paul followed up with a string of expletives, cursing under his breath.

"One I'm not that old… Two you guys are jerks, Three, please keep your language appropriate there are children watching."

"Hmph." Paul grumbled under his breath, "No."

"Why would little children be watching if there is so much BLOOD in this show!?" Jonathan said, clearly enjoying himself, while annoying Jarrett.

"Cause there is the censored version and a non-censored version, duh…" Jarrett replied, grumpily floating above them, "Well kidlings, time to go! Get a move on, the drama is waiting!"

"HEY IF IT'S CENSORED, THEN WHY DO SWEAR WORDS MATTER!?" Jonathan shouted as Jarrett slowly floated away into the sky.

-.-

Jimmy and Marina were picking their way across a vast empty field, until a huge Vileplume charged at them. They stopped immediately and took out their pokemon, Typhlosion and Feraligatr.

-.-

Ash and Harley, trying to move quickly, continued on their journey. They arrived right in front of a strange tunnel as Ash, yet again, munched on a burrito.

"Well, I guess that we have to go in!" Ash said through a mouthful of burrito.

"Um no duh…" Harley didn't especially like the annoying twerp as the pair entered the tunnel.

Harley grumbled to his self, "Why do have to be stuck with this twerp… Why couldn't Solidad be here instead of this guy...

Soon the two came upon bubbling pits of lava with rocky platforms scattered throughout. "Fire!" Ash cried wonderously.

"Again… No duh," Harley remarked, rolling his eyes, "Now the question is… how do we get past this?"

"Oh! I know! I know!" Ash exclaimed, "Let's jump from rock to rock. I mean, we can't fly and stuff or else bad things will happen! But if we fall in… that would be terrible…"

"All right then…" Harley said uncertainly.

And they set off to cross the lava river jumping from platform to platform. However, unknown to them, the rocks were floating on the lava, so whenever they landed too heavily, the rock would shift, threatening to tip them over.

The two of them slowly made it over to the other side. Just as they reached the last platform, Ash jumped up and down in giddiness. His excitement masked the tremulous movements of the rock. Harley screamed as he slid off. Ash's eyes widened in shock as he saw Harley drowning in the lava.

Harley screamed "I CAN'T DIe! I'M TOO FANTABULOUS! AND IF I DO IT'S BECAUSE OF STUPID ASH!" Harley screamed in agony as he was burned alive. The smell of charred flesh arose.

Ash attempted to grasp Harley's hand and haul him out, but it was too late. His body sizzled as the lava devoured him, leaving no remains behind. Ash held Harley's hand gingerly. Suddenly he dropped it as he heard Jarrett's update on the situation. "AND THERE GOES HARLEY! The cactus man is burned to a crisp! No remains since SOMEBODY dropped the last of his remains into the lava. But that is it, Harley is done and OUT!"

Ash looked at the lava in shock. What had he just done? By celebrating prematurely he had ended someone's life. He couldn't take it, he sat down., staring at the lava. He couldn't save Misty or Harley from their demise. So he sat there thinking and mourning, looking at where Harley just was, and thought about the two people who he couldn't save.

"UPPITY UP UP UP! BEFORE I SEND A DEADLY POKEMON ONTO YOU!" Jarrett exclaimed.

Ash slowly shook his head and sat there silently, seemingly mesmerised by the lava. "No. I refuse!"

"Well then… be that way. Come on Magmortar. Yes yes, that's it. Attack the stupid little boy there." Jarrett directed as the Magmortar advanced toward Ash threateningly.

-.-

Rachel wiped the sweat off her forehead as they continued on. They had been forced by Jarrett to move out of their safe haven, which was the grass arena. He so very nicely threatened to send a Gallade their way, so they went on. They trekked through the dry, barren, dusty land, footsteps thudding. They neared the finish, but still were not close enough for a day's journey.

Suddenly, they heard a clap of thunder, and it began to downpour. They scrambled to cover. "Now, what are we supposed to do? Should we keep going?" Rachel inquired.

"Yeah, let's go. We have to finish this. " Red replied, looking determined.

So they set out again, their hair dripping into their face as they trudged on.

-.-

A voice overhead sounded as the sky blackened, "THIS MARKS THE END OF DAY TWO! It seems to me that only Harley, that cacturne man, has died from burns sustained from falling in lava. Let's just say he was… hehehe… vaporized… Although no one else died and it was a pretty low key day thanks to everyone playin' it safe. Yeah well we will continue onto the third day and you guys better make it gory and great! Goodnight and stay alive! For now… And remember! National TV is watching you! AND you must make it to the end of the obstacle course! THE DEADLINE IS TOMORROW BEFORE 11:58:58 PM! Do not lie around!"

At the news of this everyone thought of the what would happen if they did not make it.

-.-

The sky was pitch-black with no stars, the perfect weather for her escape. But as Sarah began to climb onto Skarmory she knew that this could be her doom. But she climbed on, ignoring the warning bells that went off in her head, hoping that she would not be caught, and Skarmory then quickly lifted off. After flying for a few minutes without interruption, she suddenly heard a loud "boom" close to her position. She turned around and saw Jarrett smiling menacingly, aiming a large cannon at her. Sarah ordered her Skarmory to dive down into the trees hoping that would help her escape Jarrett. He fired again and this time the projectile found its mark. The missile hit her directly and her body exploded in blood and gore. There was a loud scream, but the scream didn't last long, blood and guts splattered all over the trees and the ground, staining it in a deep red.

All the trainers looked up as they heard the explosions in the air. Suddenly a head came flying by Ashley as Sarah's body parts flew in random directions. An arm here and a leg there, they were scattered all over the training course. Sarah's Skarmory did not have better luck and was injured badly making it crash into the ground. It lay there unmoving with blood splattered all over it, turning it's usual silvery hue to a one of blood red.

Rachel looked up and saw an arm hanging in the branches. She stared in shock as she begun to realize that Sarah had gone down in flames, and this time Jarrett had actually murdered a trainer. Rachel stood, her eyes empty as she stared down at the head.

"JARRETT!?" Ashley screeched.

"Yes?" Jarrett replied innocently. "What is it that you wish to know?"

"DID YOU JUST BLAST SARAH OUT OF THE SKY!?" Ashley shook with anger.

"Um… No… Maybe… Actually, YES!" Jarrett cackled, with an evil grin. "She broke the rules, so i took the opportunity to blast her out of the sky! I almost never get to do that to someone!" He smirked, floating in the air, hanging tauntingly right above Ashley's reach.

"You. Die." Ashley whispered gritting her teeth.

"Umm… no…. Buh bye!" Jarrett smiled happily, finally able to maim the trainers directly. 'Ha! Enjoy the rest of your night! You have 13 hours 58 minutes and 58 seconds left of the obstacle course! It's 10:00 P.M. right now! Get some sleep, I'm waking you up at 8 A.M. because you have one or two more obstacles to go, depending on who you are! And the late people? I get to blow ya up just like my friend Sarah here," Jarrett picked up a kidney, tossed it up and caught it.

"Just go away Jarrett!" Ashley made an attempt to toss a rock at Jarrett, her face contorted with anger..

"DON'T TELL ME TO GO AWAY! I AM GRANDMASTER OF THIS GAME FOOL!" Jarrett cried aloud to the whole arena.

Rachel just looked at jarrett, her eyes still blank. The image of Sarah's head stained her vision everywhere she looked and the boom echoed in her ears.

Jarrett looked at the shocked trainer, grinning.

"I was wondering if you could get broken Rachel. I guess you can!" his grin parted to reveal a heartless smile.

Everyone ignored Jarrett, unhappy about his murder. They went to sleep and most slept fitfully, but some had nightmares.

-.-

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Jarrett screamed in a shrill voice, "It's 8 now and get a move on! Breakfast is dropped right in front of you. Today, it's bagels, cream cheese, and smoked salmon. If you want to have some, create your bagel and leave now! Eat on the way! Time is running out noobs and noobies!"

"Wonderful..." Rachel said sarcastically, "Let's go. We don't want to be blown up by Jarrett…" Remembering Sarah's desperate attempt to escape.

"Oh no you don't wanna be blown up!" Jarrett said, eavesdropping on conversations again.

Red and Rachel did not reply. They merely got up and started walking quietly.

-.-

Paul and Jonathan woke up surrounded by eyes. The eyes belonged to a group of inquisitive but naughty Aipoms, who ran away making monkey sounds at them. The Aipoms also stole their breakfast. Jarrett, plotting Jonathan's demise, used the Aipoms to distract the pair from getting to the finish line. Unbeknownst to them, an aggressive Meganium was waiting for them.

"Oh. Must be Jarrett." Jonathan said. "You wanna kill me huh!?"

"Hmm… Well since you are extremely annoying and you are smart, I think you can answer that for yourself." Jarrett said smugly.

"It was a rhetorical question, stupid!" Jonathan replied triumphantly, taking out his pokeballs and sent out Infernape.

Paul watched this conversation with interest and sent out Frosslass.

"And if I really wanted to kill you right this instance, you would be dead! Stupid! Meganium, HYPER BEAM!" Jarrett said, bringing out his cannon.

"It's right this instant by the way!" Jonathan grinned, "I would assume that a MC needs PROPER GRAMMAR! Infernape, Fire Punch!"

Infernape acted immediately and hit the distracted Meganium who did not know whether to listen to Jarrett or to act by itself.

"Frosslass, Icy Wind."

Suddenly a missile hit the ground making a massive explosion near the battle injuring Paul. The blast burned him badly and left him groaning in pain as he was knocked to the ground. His arm had been burned badly, his whole arm a sickly shade of red.

"Ow." Paul muttered.

"DAMMIT! STUPID SCOPE NOT ADJUSTED, Oh well... I'LL COME AFTER YOU LATER JONATHAN!" Jarrett cried, frustrated with his aim.

-.-

Ash, seeing that there were two bagels left for only him, reached for both of them. Suddenly, he dropped a bagel, remembering Harley's demise, the demise that he had caused. Ash morosely got up and started again, not especially caring if he died or not. He looked at his burns and groaned. Pikachu squeaked a cry of encouragement, hoping that they would get out of this alive.

-.-

Jimmy and Marina had been sleeping near a glacier and they quickly wrapped an extra layer around themselves before they got out of their sleeping bag.

"It's freezing, but we have to go before Jarrett sets something on us like that Vileplume." Marina said, shivering.

"I think I was hit by a Poison Sting yesterday, but I should be fine now." Jimmy said, checking his arm for more damage. "Yeah it looks like it's fading."

The hopefully optimistic pair slid over an ice field and stopped at a cave entrance.

They entered warily, expecting a surprise. After a few minutes of walking, the cave didn't seem to be trapped and the two trainers continued on confidently. An hour passed and nothing had happened, but Jimmy felt an impending doom.

"Hey Jimmy feelin the poison? Too bad you don't have an antidote! Well I'll give you one if you make it out. But that is a big IF." Jarrett said mockingly.

The poison was spreading throughout his body and twisted through his muscle tissue, quickly eating away at it. Jimmy fell to the ground and convulsed horribly as his face turned purple. Jimmy thrashed around, his throat constricted, not able to scream. The poison had done its work and after a few twitches, Jimmy stopped moving, and stared at the ceiling, like the ceiling was suddenly very interesting. He lay there with an empty look, just staring and staring...

"Jimmy?" Marina asked, continuing without turning around. "Um… Jimmy? JIMMY!?"

Marina finally turned around, expecting Jimmy to be lost in a daydream. However, she saw nothing, and immediately backtracked. When she turned a corner, she saw Jimmy lying there, corpse perfectly preserved by the cold, eyes staring glassily. She froze not expecting Jimmy to be gone. "He was just ok! He didn't show any signs of weakening, in fact he was getting better! What had happened!? she thought.

Then a loud voice suddenly shocked her back to the present.

"The icicles are quite beautiful today, aren't they Marina?" Jarrett's voice boomed from the speakers.

Marina looked up, only to see icicles falling straight towards her. As she tried to dodge them, more and more fell. A long one pinned her sleeve down the ground and she tried to dislodge it desperately, to no avail. Marina could only stare as a sharp icicle plunged straight across her face, not killing her, but leaving a nasty slash across her face. She screeched in pain as icicles rained down, each piercing her body, until she finally died of blood loss, icicles still stuck in her body, quickly melting into a pink slush.

"Well... well... Two more bodies to add to my collection," Jarrett commented.

-.-

It has seemed like ages since they had breakfast as Ashley and Brendan trekked through the course. Ashley was growing hungry as they finally walked into a large clearing. They saw that Ash and Leaf were on their right, and Jonathan, Paul, appeared on their left. Lastly Rachel and Red burst out of the trees still panting because they had been chased by some unhappy Exeggutors. They all stopped and looked at each other confused that all their paths had met into one. Leaf stood on the side glaring at Rachel and Red. Ashley breathed a sigh of relief, at least Rachel had survived. Suddenly a large shadow passed over them and Jarrett landed in the middle of the clearing. He got out and made a bow and said, "Hello everybody! Looks like there are only eight of you left. I have merged the courses into one last obstacle, get out of this and you guys get to live and if you don't… Say hello to my little friend! The RPG Hydra 70. Anyways try to stay alive cause the more of you are left the better the next round is! This round will be fun to watch but just terrible for you guys. RUN THROUGH THIS FIELD! A warning: my little friends are everywhere!" Jarrett laughed.

"Um…." Ash muttered. "What?"

"Well, I'll give you ten minutes as a break before this and I must remind you, it is 11:20 suckers and we'll start at 11:30! So you have 28 minutes to finish this!" Jarrett rubbed his hands together evilly, anticipating some bloody gore.

"By little friends, do you mean cannons!?" Jonathan looked unaffected by all the chaos that was going around at the realization of this fact.

"DUH. I just introduced my little friend to you didn't I?" Jarrett said sassily. As he pulled out a tablet with a targeting system on it.

"Yes. Yes you did. And you introduced Sarah to it quite well." Ashley whispered icily.

"Well well my friends. Time for some major maiming!" Jarrett was eager as a small child receiving a lollipop. " THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!"

Everyone looked around frantically and Ash was the first to charge. "BURRITOS, HARLEY, AND MISTY!" He shouted a war-cry as he ran blindly into the field.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. There are mines buried somewhere. They aren't powerful enough to blow your WHOLE body apart, but maybe you could lose a leg!?" Jarrett smirked.

"Ah… I may be a fool for doing this, but I'm going." Rachel said as she ran through the field, easily dodging Jarrett's metal cannon balls and avoiding the piles of dirt where the mines were buried. Once she was safely on the other side, she called to Jarrett, "Why was that so easy!?"

"Well, the first ones to cross were the lucky ones, I'm getting serious now." Jarrett, totally sober now, said. "Fire at…. BRENDAN if he doesn't move!"

Everyone panicked, and tried to run wildly to the finish line without stepping on any mines. Leaf sneakily went around the other way, escaping Jarrett's notice. She soon arrived at the finish line without much trouble. The others were not so lucky. Jarrett, true to his word, aimed all his cannons at Brendan as soon as he stepped onto the field. "BOOM goes Brendan!" Jarrett cried gleefully. "Wait no, I'm going to activate my FIERY CANNON BALLS!"

Paul winced, looking at his burn from earlier. He silently decided to run like a maniac and he crossed the finish line with only a minor scrape from tripping over a rock. Jonathan was hit with a metal cannon ball that bounced off of the ground and he heard a crack in his arm, the bone breaking. "HA! GOTCHA!" Caught up in his craziness, Jarrett cackled. "Now for Red. He annoys me so badly with the stupid fixation on the "Boss", I should kill him now with a fiery cannon ball!"

Jarrett, for all his exclamations, had horrible aim and missed seven out of ten shots. However, he managed to barely hit Red, the fire burning his leg. Upon reaching the finish line, he nearly stepped on a mine, almost activating it. The mine blew up behind Red and he jumped for the finish line, sliding in the dirt, a cloud of dust billowing behind him. "Well, you seem to have made it without a big problem!" Rachel said brightly, helping him up.

Ash was still meandering around on the field, slightly dazed from all the explosions. "RUN RUN RUN" Ashley pushed him along, not wanting anyone else to die. Ash finally awoke to his senses and ran toward the line, albeit a bit slower than Ashley who was sprinting for her life as she left Brendan, hobbling as quick as he could, behind.

"Seems like one person is left." Jarrett laughed, crazily like he had a need of his therapist again.. "And it's my favorite person ever! BRENDAN!"

Brendan braced himself, knowing for certain that his death would come, but nothing happened. No cannon balls were shot at him and Jarrett was silent for a few moments, his shoulders slumping forward and his head bowed low, until he announced in a resigned voice, "Ugh. I have to…. Never mind… Just keep going Brendan, this round is over."


	6. Chapter 5

Hi people! Boop Boopinator here… this is the fifth chapter! This chapter isn't so much horror/adventure oriented, but hopefully it'll still meet your expectations. We hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!

* * *

Everyone was so relieved that the final round was easy enough so that the rest of the people that made it to that course survived. On the bus ride back everyone was tending to their wounds. Jarrett had reluctantly given them something to help heal the burns because he claimed it was better that the trainers were fully healed so their death would be all the more enjoyable. Jonathan's broken bone was healed quickly by the same glowing blue orb. He announced that all the groups were the same except Ash and Leaf would be regrouped.

When they returned to the Indigo Plateau everyone unpacked and went to their rooms to collect themselves before dinner.

When everyone finally reached the dining hall it was so silent that you could hear the tears fall from the trainers eyes. Everyone had grown accustomed to losing someone now, but everyone still shed a few tears and thought about how lonely it was now that thirty two trainers had become eight. Some of the trainers stared at their plates glumly and nibbled on some food. But even Ash had lost his appetite and sat there thinking of Misty and Harley. Leaf still refused to even get close to either Red or Rachel and stood back in the corner of the dining room glaring at them with hatred in her eyes. Jarrett had disappeared into his office, no doubt planning the next chapter of their demise. When Jarrett dismissed everyone, everyone got up immediately and went with their partners to their rooms. Ash began to say "Hi." But Leaf shoved him aside, trudged off to her room and slammed the door behind her.

As Leaf sat on her bed she thought about the good times she had had with Gary, they had been friends even before the competition began. She had harbored a small crush on him ever since they had met. She had always enjoyed his company but she never had the courage to tell him about her feelings. There was this one awkward moment in the competition the day before he died when she had been cuddling him. She stifled a scream as she realized what she had done. Her face turned redder than a tomato as she moved away from Gary while he was still asleep. She lay down farther away and pretended to still be asleep as Gary started stirring. As they walked along she had thought about telling him, she had started saying "Hey Gary I wanted to tell you… Never mind it's not important." And shrugged like it was no big deal. Gary smiled at Leaf cause she seemed to be tongue tied. He said "Is something bothering you?"

Leaf started blushing and turned away and said "Nothing… Nothing at all…"

He smiled and laughed again "It's okay. If you don't want to talk about it I won't push you."

They then walked into the arena where Gary had lost his life.

Leaf sat there all night thinking about Gary's smile and the fact that he never knew that she liked him. Thinking of this had only made her feel even more rage towards Red and Rachel. She hated them. She wanted to squeeze the life out of Rachel and make Red watch as she suffered. Leaf was so close to strangling Rachel before and she regretted that she had not finished the job. She hated them for taking away Gary, she hated them for being here, she hated them for even existing! Leaf clenched her fists and looked for a way to take out her anger. So she thought of her murdering Rachel, each thought more horrible than the last. After hours and hours of this she finally began to feel sleep beckoning her, so she lay down onto her bed and drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

Leaf was not the only one up all night. Two individuals were busy yelling at each other, anger boiling in their eyes. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Brendan bellowed.

"I didn't do anything!" Ashley said defensively.

"Yes, you did! You abandoned me! And I was targeted by that JERK!" Brendan yelled.

A distant voice could be heard, "Hey… I'm not as jerk-ish as you are… jeez.."

"It was for the greater good. I would rather save one person than kill two!" Ashley screamed back.

"I AM THE GREATER GOOD!" Brendan, a hurt look appearing on his face.

"You want me to die for you when I could have saved both myself and Ash!?" Ashley was confused by Brendan's logic.

"YES I THOUGHT - JARRETT SAID YOU - Never mind." Brendan quieted down as he realized what he thought was not confirmed.

"You thought what?" Ashley, now thoroughly confused, demanded.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME BACK, OK!?" Brendan yelled, finally getting his sexual frustrations out.

Ashley was left momentarily in a daze. "Whaaa? Who? When?" and quieted down.

Brendan, the sight of Ashley's silence too much for him, turned around and ran away. Ashley finally awoke to her senses and called after him, "BRENDANNNNN!?"

* * *

Jonathan and Paul were moved into the right wing, along with the others. They tossed and turned, knowing that they were sleeping in the beds of dead men. Jonathan slowly took out his instrument, his beloved violin, and began to play an eerie, haunting, melody, reminiscing about the good old times with Clay. He understood now, and moved past the death of his best friend.

Paul closed his eyes, listening to the melody. He thought about the past, the present, and most of all, the future. Paul was quite certain that he was more powerful than the stupid Ash, or the ever-so wimpy Brendan. The girls were definitely all weaker than he was, as shown by Leaf, who couldn't even punch well. Now his only challenge left… Red, that pesky trainer. How was he going to be able to defeat him? He realized… if he was going to beat him, he was to find his weaknesses first. And he would have to befriend him.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted their thoughts, "WHY'D YOU WAKE ME UP WITH THAT VIOLIN, TWERPS?"

* * *

Everyone fell into a twisted sleep, filled with nightmares and deathly images.

* * *

From the beginning, before he ever came to Indigo Plateau, there was a creature unlike any other. It lived in constant fear of being persecuted by humans and pokemon alike. But this was justified, for he hated the mere whiff of life.

He absolutely hated children, especially those who called themselves "trainers". They would tease and torture him, both physically and verbally, making him hate them and want to kill them. As a result, he went into solitude and lived away from everyone. The cave he lived in was a dark tunnel, entrance blocked by a rock. This misfit never saw sunlight unless he wished to, which was almost never.

The creature's heart slowly dissipated into nothing but a black void, and he hated everything and everyone around him. His feelings dissolved, his heart becoming numb and unfeeling.

The creature of the Indigo Plateau was the monster of this small little island, far apart from all pokemon and trainers. He was content with his life, but something was missing. He had a hunger for it, but he didn't know what. Day and night, he itched for something…

* * *

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP! Breakfast is here!" Jarrett screeched through the intercom.

All the trainers shuffled in, still glaring at one another. "Aww… aren't you happy about this decent breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast? I even brought your favorite spreads! Nutella is for Ash, strawberry and chocolate cream cheese is for Ashley, et cetera, et cetera. Regular cream cheese is for Sarah and Gary- Oh I blew her to bits and Red electrocuted him. Whatever!"

Leaf stomped up to Jarrett threateningly, "I'm going to kill you if you don't stop…"

"Ooh I'm scared… the wittle Leaf is gonna hurt the big bad Jarrett!" he mocked.

Leaf took a step forward and kicked his shin.

"GOD DAMMIT THAT HURT!" Jarrett yelled. "I'm going to get you little girl. Just watch it. Or maybe I'll keep you around just to see you murder Red. Just using you as a tool."

Leaf smirked, before strutting back to her seat. However, she was slightly worried by Jarrett's definition of tool. What exactly would he use her for?

The trainers peacefully ate with occasional glaring contests. Paul strangely was quite nice to Red but Jarrett spoiled his plan as usual.

"Paulie-boy is being nice to Red there huh? Sucking up I see…" Jarrett said disdainfully, "I didn't see you as that low, Paul.. Hmph, but many of my assumptions are wrong though..."

Paul turned pale and scooched far away from Red as he could.

"Huh. Paul's really nice today… I wonder why…" Red mused.

"I think I know," Rachel volunteered her thoughts, "I think he's - HEY THAT HURT PAUL" She glared at Paul who had "accidentally" stepped on her foot.

"I'm sorry." Paul apologized with a smirk on his face.

"Is that sarcasm I hear? Well I don't appreciate that," she shot back.

"Well, obviously I know you wouldn't appreciate sarcasm, uh duh. I didn't know you were that stupid, Rachel. Can't even comprehend people's feelings… hmm," Paul said coldly

"Well Paul, I happened to beat you in several competitions, so when did a certain purple-haired, pea-brained, idiot become even dumber?!" Rachel crossed her arms.

"Calm down guys…" Red quietly murmured, still confused about Paul.

"NO! I WILL NOT! He wants to kill you, just a heads up. If you don't want to listen to me, fine; just watch as you die a painful death…" Rachel yelled loudly enough for everyone to hear and stare at Paul.

"Is this really true?" Red was shocked that Paul would do something like that to him ,when he hadn't done anything before.

"Oh no, I believe your dear little friend is mistaken. She's just a tad bit paranoid, and possibly traumatized after the previous events," Paul said in a saccharine voice.

"Rachel… you better calm down soon. Paul didn't mean to do anything wrong," Red scolded her.

"Well Red… We'll see…. I thought you trusted me more." Rachel had an irritated look on her face. "I'll look you in the face when you're dying because of him, and I won't do anything to help you." She let those words sink in and turned on her heel and left the room.

"I better go see if she's alright…" Red said quickly, sending a glance at Paul, who had a shifty look about him, "She's been a bit jumpy lately. I wonder why…"

"That girl is smarter than you think she is," Jarrett called after Red, "And Paul, you better watch out for certain people… Anyways eat! Or leave like them I don't care."

* * *

When Jonathan got back he opened his door and looked inside and froze. Clay was standing right there in front of him. Jonathan was too shocked to even say anything. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But Clay still looked there and smiled at Jonathan like he hadn't died. Jonathan started "Clay… You… Uh… How… WHAT!?"

"Jonathan we can win this together just hold on and keep battling, I know you can win!"

Jonathan too shocked at the voice and seeing his dead friend ran away. He ran into Paul and said in a panicky voice "Clay not... uh… dead… HELP! LOOK INSIDE!"

When Paul and Jonathan peeked into his room, they found nothing. Paul looked angrily at Jonathan. "IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE!?"

Paul walked into his room and slammed the door, muttering unflattering things about Jonathan. Jonathan walked back into his room, for he was sure that Clay had been standing in front of him. It could not have been a Ditto because they could not talk. What had it been? He decided to disregard it as an illusion or hallucination. He must have been too caught up in his emotions.

Clay had slipped out of the room and walked behind a corner as he watched Paul and Jonathan peek in their room. Clay suddenly began to morph slowly and uncomfortably changing his shape into something else. When he had finally finished morphing, he appeared fairly normal again. He smiled to himself and disappeared.

* * *

When Red got to his connected room, he found the connecting doors locked, but he could hear faint mutterings from Rachel.

"Red is such an idiot. He doesn't listen to me!? Fine, for all I care, he can die tonight!"

"Rachel… calm down..." a feminine voice muttered back.

"I'm perfectly calm and under control. It's just that he is SO STUPID. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY!? I THOUGHT HE WAS A GOOD PARTNER! But now… Hmph... I may rethink my opinion." Rachel screeched.

"Rachel… it's okay that some people are stupid. But if he does die because of Paul, don't be sad… because it's his own fault anyways…"

Red knocked on the door. Immediately after, what sounded like Rachel started yelling, "If this is Red, you can go die in a hole. If it's not… well then come on in. You're quite welcome. IF THIS IS PAUL, GET THE HELL OUT RIGHT NOW! Jarrett can blow you up with a bomb right now!"

"I LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT RACHEL!" Jarrett happily sat in his office and polishing his cannon.

The knocking continued. "Rachel… I'm sorry if I upset you… It's just Paul seems like a nice guy… And I thought that maybe we would help each other out instead of trying to kill each other...

"I TOLD YOU! If this is Red, GO DIE IN A HOLE!" Rachel screamed.

Ashley's voice could be heard softly saying, "Rachel just let him in…"

"Rachel… Please I… I don't want to be partners that want to kill each other. Please…

"I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE PAUL GETS TO YOU!" Rachel was still holding a grudge.

But no response came, this time Red had walked down the hall in defeat. Ashley suddenly wrenched open the door and screamed a high pitched scream that sounded exactly like Rachel. "GET BACK HERE RED!" Ashley continued imitating Rachel as Rachel desperately tried to shove Ashley outside and lock the door again. Red turned around and saw what was going on.

Ashley shoved Rachel away with an unexpectedly violent push, as Red scrambled inside. Rachel glared at them both, without speaking a word. Ashley stood by the door making sure that Rachel wouldn't run from this confrontation. Rachel sat down, crossed her arms and legs, and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "So. What. Do. YOU. Want?" She asked in a carefully controlled voice.

"Rachel… go to the corner and do your meditation thing while I have a word with Red.

"I thought you knew that I don't do meditation anymore? That was like when I was FIVE!" Rachel looked very irritated. "AND YOU BETTER NOT EXCLUDE ME FROM THIS CONVERSATION."

"Well, too bad. It's time for you to get back into the habit. You can insert things whenever you feel…" Ashley sighed.

"Pfftt." Rachel now looked tired, "You know, if you weren't one of my best friends, I would have killed you now!?"

"That's beside the point. Anyways, Red. I think you're confused about her behavior

"I think it is quite inside the point. Why are you being a counselor anyway hmm? I thought you hated listening to feelings huh!?"

"Well who else would be your counselor? Brendan? Heck no," Ashley retorted, "Anyways as I was saying…"

"No. No. MY CONSCIENCE IS MY COUNSELOR AND IT IS TELLING ME TO NOT LISTEN TO YOU." Rachel interjected one last time before huffing and flopping onto her bed.

"Well, I don't care. As I was saying, Rachel does not enjoy being corrected. Especially if she's right. And you should listen to her, because she is far more intelligent than what you think… and more intelligent than you are, as far as I can tell."

"But… but…" Red stammered, clearly embarrassed.

"Screw you…" Rachel hissed, "We all know that your brain is the size of a pea pod. You should be grateful, it's THREE TIMES as big as Paul's."

"I like sarcasm. And everyone thinking of death." Jarrett commented, clearly listening in on the conversation.

"Ok… Rachel I'm really sorry that I didn't trust you…"

"I know you still believe Paul. So I will accept your apology. But be warned, you should no longer rely upon me as much as before." Rachel said in the iciest voice she could muster.

"Aww how sweet... such a lovely couple! How 'bout a nice kiss to make up, eh?" Jarrett said in a sing song voice.

"JARRETT!" Rachel yelled, her voice echoing through the hallways as she ran to his office to give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

"Lunch!" Jarrett strolled to his throne. "Today, there will be burgers and fries for lunch!"

Leaf was happy to see that Rachel was giving Red the cold shoulder. "Good for me… easier to kill them off now!" She muttered.

She noticed Paul glancing at her, listening to her ramblings, so she replied, "Paul, wouldn't you agree? How would you like to join my scheme?"

"Hn. I wouldn't team up with a weakling like you…" he replied.

"Well, that's your loss. Do it your way, but I don't expect you to succeed." she said with a tip of her head.

"Hn. We'll see." Paul walked up to Red, "Hey, wanna sit with me today?"

"Um…" he replied uncertainly, remember Rachel's comments. He decided to disregard them, for Paul seemed like a nice person, "Sure, I guess so. I don't really have anyone to talk to anyways."

"Well the pea pod sits with the pea, how fitting. Same intelligence level. Hmph." Rachel muttered to Ashley. "I'm going to talk to someone else. Someone decently intelligent."

"Yeah, he is such an idiot. How can he believe that stuff? You can tell Paul is lying right off the bat," Ashley muttered back.

"Hi Jonathan!" Rachel said brightly, dragging Ashley along with her. "Hi Ash! How is the food today!?"

"I like burritos! I made a ham-burrito! Ha ha ha!" Ash smiled giddily.

"It's his little joke," Jonathan grinned, high-fiving Ash. "Well anyways, hi!"

Ashley looked over at Red, then at the corner, where Brendan was sitting, forever alone. "Well, it seems nothing has really changed now, and my life pretty much sucks right now, so I'm going to make you guys my new friends! I seem to be having a lack of friends today…" Ashley's voice trailed off.

"Well that's OK!" Ash cried, laughing, "You can join us! Right, Jonathan? Ok yeah!"

"Thanks guys.." Ashley looked a lot happier.

Lunch soon ended and the four trainers went out to the garden to play a game of capture the flag. It was boys versus girls and the trainers went off to hide their flags.

* * *

Meanwhile, Paul offered Red a piece of candy and the pair went into the gardens together so Red could show Paul his pokemon. Suddenly, Ash ran past them, screaming his head off, "THEY HAVE IT! THEY HAVE OUR FLAG!"

"Noooooo!" Jonathan cried, "WHERE DID YOU HIDE IT!?"

"It wasn't hidden very well," Ashley called from somewhere in the garden, "We're quite close to crossing onto our side, suckers!"

"Well too bad!" Jonathan retorted, "I have yours!"

"RACHEL YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE GUARDING IT!" Ashley yelled, totally forgetting that she was supposed to be sneaky.

"I did! But Jonathan is like ten times as fast as I am. How was I supposed to catch him!?" Rachel screamed back.

"I don't know!? You just were supposed to…" Ashley huffed as she reached their side, "Well I got theirs and they got ours, it's a tie."

"Hey can I join?" Red asked hopefully, "I think I'm pretty fast."

Suddenly Ashley saw something out of the ordinary. Ashley was seeing Sarah. Ashley tugged at Rachel's sleeve and pointed at the person standing under the trees. Rachel gasped as she recognized Sarah. But before either of them could make a move, Sarah began running away. Both of them chased after her but neither caught her. Rachel wasn't sure if she imagined it or actually heard it be she swear she heard the words "Why!? You two were my best friends and you guys left me to die!"

"Well.. I think I just saw a dead person come back to life, eh?" Rachel joked nervously.

"That's weird… I saw Clay right after breakfast." Jonathan commented, "Maybe it'll be part of our next challenge."

"That was so weird and creepy," Ashley shuddered, "Oh well, let's keep on playing capture the flag and enjoy it while we can! It's still a tie right now so 3… 2…. 1… Go and hide your flags!"

The four trainers started screaming and running around, providing no place for Red to take out his pokemon to show Paul. Soon enough, the game got larger and larger, until Leaf and Paul were the only ones looking on and not playing.

* * *

The day grew dark and Jarrett called them in for dinner. The atmosphere was light with the excitement from the previous game. They sat down, still chattering noisily. "EVERYBODY, PLEASE SHUT UP! YOU'RE KILLING MY EARS!" Jarrett screeched.

Rachel walked up to his throne and kicked him, motioning for everybody to talk even louder. "STOP IT, OR I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU YOUR FOOD!"

They gradually began to quiet. "Ok… that's better. Now what would you prefer? Chinese food or Italian food? Oops, never mind, I already picked! It's gonna be… drumroll please… Pasta and garlic bread!"

The chattering began again as the food was served, and Jarrett clutched his head again. "Oh my god, Jarrett! This is disgusting! Why is there so much cheese in it? Ew…" the picky eater, Ashley, said.

"No! It's delicious!" Ash replied in between mouthfuls.

"Heck no! It's utterly disgusting!"

Ash ignored Ashley and kept munching ravenously away, slightly insulted by her view on his tastes for food.

"There's so much cheese because….. I don't know why there's so much cheese actually." The chatter was so loud that it was driving him crazy.

"So… what do you think is wrong with that Jarrett guy? He has problems…" Rachel commented.

"Uh… I dunno. Maybe he just has anger management issues," Jonathan replied back.

"Maybe you need to learn how to shut up."

"LALALALA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he taunted.

"Ok mister genius, you're about to lose your tongue!

"I don't think you're going to chop it off of him; that would be disgusting," Ashley interjected.

"I might not but, I would order a pokemon too pull it out of his mouth." He said in an icy tone.

"Ew… you guys are disgusting. Why talk about chopping off tongues when you could be eating this delicious food?" Ash said.

"I said pull out not chop off." Jarrett said, suddenly becoming cheerful.

"Ooh! Pulled pork sandwiches are awesome!" Ash exclaimed.

Jarrett facepalmed and said "Ok I'm done talking to you Ash…"

"Oh really? Cool! I'm not done talking to you though… and it's not very nice if you don't answer me," he said thoughtfully.

"Ugh…" Jarrett was so tired of Ash, "If you don't die next round I'm going to kill you myself." He then left the room and went to his office sick of the trainers.

On his way out he said gloomily. "Well if you need me… Don't call…"

Sitting by himself off in the corner was Brendan, ditched by everyone for other friends. He stabbed at his pasta angrily, muttering under his breath. "Life is so complicated…" He turned sorrowful as he remembered how no one would support him or help him. "Why did Ashley have to help ASH, that stupid idiot. How selfish is she… to choose her own life over others. Again and again… She refused to come to my help as I was getting punched and beaten. Why couldn't she have helped me? So what if she would risk her life… I've risked my life many times. What is wrong with her?"

Meanwhile, on another table, Paul was attempting to be funny. "Hey Red, why did uh… the Dodrio cross the road?"

"Paul, that is not funny anymore, don't you have any new jokes? First it was the Farfetch'd and now it's the Dodrio?" Red was not amused.

"Well I can't think of anymore to amuse you, you pesky-" Paul stopped suddenly, almost spewing out his thoughts, "Hey! I have an idea. Let's go insult those stupid twerps and twerpettes over there. I'm bored anyways." He pointed at Ash's table.

"That's your definition of fun?" Red asked quizzically, "I'm not sure…"

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Paul encouraged enthusiastically, "Just follow my example."

Without waiting for Red, Paul strode over to Ash's table and started speaking harshly. Red ran quickly after him, not wanting to lose another friend.

"Hey Ashy boy, you should be careful, don't kill another partner off now!?" Paul snickered.

Ash suddenly became morose and sad at the thought of the deaths he caused. Jonathan, annoyed at Paul for putting people down, defended Ash. "Hey Paul, why are you here anyway? You're a cretinous little trainer, insulting others to get their spirits down. A real trainer wouldn't do that."

"How would you know? It's not like YOU'RE a real trainer." Paul emphasized his words and sneered.

"Pfft, it's not like you are either." Rachel replied, quite irritated by Paul's arrogance. Ashley was trying to lift Ash's spirits up and Red put a hand on Paul's shoulder.

"Paul, maybe you should -" Red was interrupted.

"I'M a REAL trainer." Paul bellowed at Rachel who was keeping calm and munching her food.

"Sure you are, I totally believe it." Rachel continued nonchalantly eating, even having a side conversation with Ashley. "See Ashley? I don't need meditation, I'm perfectly calm."

Paul's anger rose, and he ground his teeth, "I can BEAT YOU!"

"Um… no. As I remember, I recently defeated you in another competition…." Rachel said, continuing her other conversation without missing a beat.

"You had an unfair advantage, you were prepared." Paul tried to find an excuse.

"Well, seeing that we were notified about it 30 days in advance, I think you had some time to prepare too. Now shoo-shoo, let me eat in peace."

Paul continued ranting and yelling as Ashley ignored him and said to Rachel, "I think I hear a fly buzzing around, do you?"

"Hm… Yeah, it seems to be quite loud doesn't it?" Rachel looked purposefully at Jonathan.

Jonathan caught on and kept talking, "Yes, just ignore it. Something so puny like that won't do any harm."

Paul suddenly stopped yelling, and scowled at them.

"Oh! It seems like the fly is gone now!" Rachel said gleefully.

"Wait no, it's still there, it's just sitting there though, not flying around." Jonathan grinned.

"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Paul screamed at the top of his lungs.

"It looks like it's back again!" Rachel cackled.

"Yes indeed, sounds like it." Ashley smiled.

"WOOH GO TEAM ASHLEY RACHEL JONATHAN! KEEP BULLYING THAT FLY!" screeched Jarrett, as happy as he could be, "I'll even get you guys a flyswatter. Oh yeah I guess Rachel and Red are done hmm..." He said from the intercom suddenly excited again.

Paul seethed, face as red as a tomato. "I AM DONE HERE! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU WHEN YOU'RE LEAST EXPECTING IT! AND AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

"Bye bye Ug-ug Tomato Face!" Ashley called after him.

The trio burst into snickers, giggles, and laughing fits. It was hilarious to see their enemy go down. "Aren't I just amazing?" Rachel asked them, with a smug look on her face.

"Rachel, that is not funny. Paul is a perfectly nice person, and there is no reason for you to make fun of him," Red scolded.

"The totally oblivious idiot speaks," muttered Rachel, "Plus he acts like my mom."

"This guy is so blind…" Jonathan murmured, checking his wristwatch, "Didn't he see what Paul was doing to Ash earlier?"

"Yeah I know… hmph. Paul is such a meanie!" Ashley indignantly said.

"I'm serious, Rachel! You shouldn't be doing this," Red lectured.

"Yes mother, I shall listen to all you say, no matter what! And I shall never use my brain, for the great mother is all knowing!" All three said in unison, like robots. They then broke into hysterics again.

"Sorry to break this nice little atmosphere, but it's time to leave now. Don't forget about the event tomorrow." Jarrett trying to sound sorrowful but in truth grinning like a maniac.

Everyone's face darkened, anticipating tomorrow. Jonathan and Ash, who had cheered up by now, skipped back to their rooms. Red and Rachel glared at each other, not speaking, as were Ashley and Brendan. The lights snuffed out one by one, each pair going to sleep, waiting for tomorrow's bloodbath.

* * *

Constructive feedback would be especially helpful! Again, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!

~Boop Boopinator


	7. Chapter 6

Author's note: Loyal viewers. Please accept my deepest apologies for being late. It's me the third entity! Anyways we were all busy yesterday and the entity that was suppose to post was being a nutcracker. Anyways hopefully this is worth the wait, as you can probably guess this is a gory chapter where death runs wild. Anyways please enjoy and sorry for the delay.

* * *

"Time to wake up! I know you're dreading the challenge today, but that's what you signed up for!" a voice echoed through the intercom in a singsong voice. "The challenge place, is quite a distance away, so we'll stop overnight at a nice place, so we don't have to drive in the dark."

"What's for breakfast?" Ash yelled, already fully energized.

"Today, I think there will be… cereal and milk! Of course, there are a bunch of cereals fitted to your tastes. Cocoa Puffs for Ashley, Rachel, and Red, Cinnamon Toast Crunch to Leaf and Jonathan, Honey Nut Cheerios to Paul, and Fruit Loops to Ash."

The trainers looked at each other, most of them still holding grudges. Breakfast was mainly silent, with a few occasional glances thrown towards others. Tentative hellos were exchanged between friends, all knowing that they may not see each other again.

Soon, breakfast was over, and the trainers returned to their rooms to pack their pokeballs. "You don't need to bring anything other than THREE pokemon, only THREE. If I catch you with four, I'll kill the fourth. There will be toiletries at the stop and the bus has a toilet, even though it kinda stinks." Jarrett commanded them while packing up his own balloon and stuff.

* * *

The trainers all filed into a new bus. It was much newer and looked like a giant limousine, complete with beds and more useful and possibly dangerous paraphernalia. Ash walked in, mouth wide open. He gaped at the shininess of everything. Everyone settled in their designated seats. Much to the disappointment of some, they were sitting next to enemies. "Looky! It's so fancy!" Ash exclaimed.

"Uh… aren't you worried about the fact that you might be dying?" Leaf asked quizzically, a hint of contempt in her voice.

"Well, you know, my mother always said to me that I had to enjoy every second of life. So I am!" he continued.

"Huh. Carpe Diem, I see…" she drawled.

Meanwhile, from a few seats behind, the calm, slightly worried mood completely changed to anger. "How can you treat others like they're lower than you? How? We are of equal importance!" Brendan yelled.

"Seriously, Brendan? You lecture me like this? Look at you! You care more about yourself than anything else! Have you noticed everyone glaring at you because of your screaming? No! Think about yourself before you blame me!" Ashley hissed back.

"You don't understand! How could you just leave me to die!" he screamed, unable to control his temper at this point.

"You're the one who doesn't. Stop being a deontologist! You obviously care more about your own life than others. If I saved you, then Ash and I would have died! More people would have died. Do you even care about that?" she retorted.

"Guys, guys, calm down. Why don't I switch seats with you?" Jonathan offered, who was sitting with Paul, "You two angry people can sit next to each other."

Brendan seethed, clenching his teeth together.

"Uh uh! You will not get out your seat! You will stay put because I want to see you die a death better than getting killed on a bus!"

"Or is it because your Boss will be angry if you have a sudden unexplained death?" Red asked, still curious about this "Boss".

Jarrett abruptly stopped pacing up and down the car and took out a knife and threw it at Red, missing his ear by an inch. "Next time I'm aiming for your head." He said icily.

Red gingerly pulled out the knife and put it on the floor and said, "It's all good, we're all friends here…" He chuckled nervously.

Rachel whispered to Ashley, "I thought he had bad aim…"

"I guess he doesn't…" Ashley responded.

"Lucky shot maybe?" Rachel asked.

"Hopefully he just aimed for the wall right next to him…" Ashley murmured nervously.

Jarrett listening in shouted to the back, "Would you like to test that theory?"

"No thank you, Jarrett. I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill anyone right now. I think blood splattering everywhere would ruin the nice mood we have here," Rachel replied.

"I'm cured of the terrifying effects of gore, so I'm cool with blood." He responded back.

"Well… the odor wouldn't be so pleasant… after all, this is a fancy limo," she said.

"Well I got air freshener so it's ok.." He said sarcastically.

"Anyways… just don't throw a knife at me. Please?" Rachel pleaded, "I'm the amusing one and I don't annoy you!"

"Maybe… Maybe… Kinda true with the last part." He said thoughtfully, "Well then, I'll kill someone else… Maybe Red? Or Brendan? Maybe switching seats would be a good idea… Brendy looks like he's going to blow up soon, and Paul and Jonathan are on the verge of murdering each other."

"I think you should." Jonathan calmly eyed Paul, who was fuming.

"Well in that case, no. As long as you don't kill each other I'm fine. It's even entertainment for me." Jarrett smiled sadistically. "However, Brendan and Ashley are looking like they will seriously kill each other and you don't look like you're going to kill Paul. That's the difference! I might move THEM but not YOU!"

"You never know what's happening inside… I may be wanting to murder Paul secretly." Jonathan smirked.

"Nah… you're too much of a goody two-shoes, from what I've seen," Jarrett replied.

"Oh really… what about the time, after Clay's death." Jonathan didn't even bat an eyelash as Clay's name was mentioned.

"Oh…. Very true." Jarrett folded his arms, pretending to be thinking about his decision, when in reality he already had made it. "Let me think about it…." Jarrett smugly walked back to his seat.

Time dragged on, and the trainers passed time by playing cards, reading, and in Paul's case, glaring angrily at someone who just happened to be sitting next to him.

"All right! We have arrived at our luxury, 5 star hotel! Just kidding… it's some crappy motel that I just happened to find. You know minor pest infestation, a failed health inspection, um… Murder in one of the rooms... Oh yeah, don't drink the water… Let's just say it ain't clean… Anyways, you guys are going to stay here for two days, where you're going to be relaxing and whatnot, before we head off again." Jarrett chimed.

Everyone groaned as they heard Jarrett's description. However, as they walked outside, the hotel apparently was not as bad as Jarrett had described. It was in a relatively good state, with just minor chips in the paint. A gym and track could be seen off in the distance behind the main facility. A outdoor pool was also visible from the front. The hotel was fenced in by tall gates, too high for anyone to climb over.

As they walked into their rooms, some promptly fell asleep after the tiring car trip. Jarrett and another entity were talking in another room in an undisclosed location. "Okay, so we're just going to test them individually?"

"Yeah that's the plan."

"What's the order?"

"Hmm… how long will the testing take? Well in any case, test the sounder sleepers first, but I'm telling you, most of them have a hard time sleeping from these games."

"On average, it'll take about 45 minutes and considering we have 8 to test and it's 10 o'clock now, we'll finish the testing at 5 o'clock in the morning. I do need an hour to prepare you know right?"

"Yes, yes, we'll test Ash first. He seems to be the soundest sleeper. The others might be awake right now. I know several of our trainers have sleeping problems."

"I hope I don't mess up this time… The boss will be mad if these die too..."

"That was over a decade ago Doctor, don't worry and it wasn't even your fault."

"Thank you Jarrett."

"You're welcome. Now get to work."

* * *

"Done with prep, Jarrett."

"Ok Doctor, start with Ash."

"He's already sedated?"

"Yeah. Start probing."

"Yes sir. This one has quite a strange mind, but it puts up no resistance. He seems to think a lot about food. Ahh, I found it. Quite a normal fear I believe, nothing new."

"That was quick Doctor, only 15 minutes. Test Brendan next."

"Well, as I said, Ash's mind puts up no resistance."

* * *

"Hmm… this one is lying to himself. He's delusional and arrogant!"

"Yeah, he's got an ongoing conflict with his girlfriend."

"You're in lots of these thoughts Jarrett… Almost all of them."

"I see… Anyone else in particular that stands out?"

"Not much, other than you there's a girl. Her name is… Ashley? But it's mostly you… why are you in his thoughts?"

"Oh… No reason… I just ordered pokemon to beat him up… Tortured him mentally… No biggie."

"His fear is quite laughable. Would you like to know?"

"Sure why not, then I can torture him more." Jarrett replied cheerfully.

After the doctor told Jarrett, Jarrett excused himself, walked outside and burst into laughter. Even to the extent of rolling on the floor, he teared up in his laughter.

"Thank you, Doctor, I needed to know that." He said struggling to keep a straight face.

* * *

"Ahh so this is the girl. Ashley huh? She doesn't seem to think much of Brendan."

"There's been a few conflicts recently…"

"She's putting up a fight… not too bad though.. I can see her fear, it's quite obvious this one, even if she struggles."

"We're slightly behind schedule Doctor, it's almost 4 A.M. and we still have 2 left."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!"

* * *

"Doctor, what is taking you so long?! She's the last one!"

"She's really putting up a fight! I had to knock down several blockades and there's even more!"

"Rachel has quite a bit of insomnia. Perhaps… that is what's affecting her?"

"Maybe… I can't find it! Her mind automatically puts up walls once I knock them down."

"How bout we try inserting something into her mind to ease her. How bout a nice plate of pizza?"

"Alright, maybe that will save time. Wait…. it seems to have relaxed her mind a bit. I still can't get to it in time. The technology I have here can't get fully into her mind."

"How is that possible, we have the most advanced technology we can get!? Use whatever you can get, it's 5 already. We can't be behind schedule."

"I'm warning you, this may not work... I can't pull out the major fear. We'll have to do with this one."

Jarrett grumbled unhappily "Fine… That won't be too hard to do… But I want something traumatizing. Make it good or we're both dead."

* * *

"WAKE UP EVERYBODY! This is the only day to train! Oh and I have a present for Ashley and Rachel! Meet me at the front desk!"

Rachel and Ashley looked worried as they walked down the hallway and into Jarrett's temporary office. "What is this present?" Rachel asked tentatively.

"My favorite two girl trainers! And also my favorite two assassins." Jarrett grinned happily.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!?" Ashley screamed, looking really worried.

"I hope you realize that there are only 3 girl trainers in total Jarrett. And Ashley… he background checks us before we come here, duh..." Rachel replied calmly, "And this is why I'm a higher level than you are Ashley. So… what do you want, Jarrett?"

"I ask you here to give you a present and you are asking me what I want from you?"

"Well you aren't exactly the most trustworthy person…" Ashley had calmed down by now.

"Anyways... Ignoring that… I have these and these." He took out a pair of emei needles and a pair of twin hooks, one pair in each hand. "I would give Sarah one, but she's dead."

"Woah…. where'd you get those!?" Ashley gasped, "Those are only for masters."

"Pish posh. If I can land a knife from one end of the bus to another I think I can get some stupid weapons. The emei needles are easily concealable weapons. "

"Ashley… critical thinking skills here. He obviously can get weapons easily and without trouble. There may be a higher up who's getting them for him. I know how to use those." Rachel was playing with a knife that she drew out of her sleeve.

"I kinda know what those are...?" Ashley tilted her head to the side. "So who gets what?"

"MY GOD! You trained with the twin hooks, how do you not know!?" Jarrett sighed.

"Ok, emei needles are a pair of dagger like weapons with two points. They have a pivoting ring for the finger so you can spin the points.. So in Rachel's case she trained with these so it is my gift. DUH!"

"We get them before the challenge?" Ashley was still confused.

"WE TRAIN WITH THEM, ASHLEY! How do you NOT understand," Rachel tsked, clicking her tongue.

"See you have the brain of a five year old! Even your friend thinks that! And how you were chosen to become an assassin, I have NO IDEA!"

* * *

"I like these mallet things," Ash said, looking around, "I'm going to learn how to use these."

A voice echoed from above, "Ash those are Double Mallets. Don't drop them on your foot. They have the capabilities to break bones easily. Oh and if you guys didn't notice, almost all of these are Chinese! Red you're holding the Twin Deer Antler Blades. Be careful, those are cool. Oh Rachel and Ashley you're here. Ok, cool. The weapons you have are the ones you're going to be training with. Don't forget, you'll be training with your partners, so you'll learn how to be a team!"

"I don't mind these," Red said, looking down at the blades in his hands. "But.. I'm not exactly on good terms with my partner right now..."

Brendan complained loudly "HOW DO I USE THIS… THIS… THING!"

Jarrett replied "That is a 9 section whip made of metal. Careful you can kill yourself with it if you are not careful."

Brendan snorted, "Well… They look interesting so I'll use them..."

* * *

Everyone split into their teams, Paul was carrying an viking bearded axe, determined not to use a Chinese weapon. Jonathan was holding a sabre, examining the blade.

Jarrett commented to Jonathan "The "gentleman's" weapon. How fitting."

Leaf walked along with Ash, clutching a broad-bladed sword. "Well, why don't we train a bit first?" Leaf smiled fakely.

* * *

Everyone was exhausted, including Rachel, who had trained with a thin sword, so she wouldn't have to reveal the emei needles. They fell into bed, bodies bruised and sore. "You have a full day on the car to recover before we enter the arena!"

* * *

"Wake up Children, it's breakfast time. We're going to eat quickly. You hear me? We need to get started early or else we won't reach the place in time."

Rachel woke up, fully alert before she was out of bed. "What's for breakfast Jarrett?"

"It's going to be French toast, some leftovers, and milk. That's all we have here. It's quite energizing though. We'll have some snacks on the way."

"Is our next stop far away?" Red called, curious if Jarrett was still mad at him.

"Yes it is and don't think I'll forget your little "BOSS" questions. I have some knives I'm itching to throw. Now get to breakfast, you have 15 minutes to eat. We need to hurry."

Everyone ate and filed onto the bus quickly. "You can sit wherever you want today. I know some people are a bit upset at others, and you are going to die soon so whatever."

The two assassins sat next each other, and Leaf was forced to sit next to Brendan, who no one wanted to sit next to. Paul and Red sat next to each other and Ash sat with Jonathan. Most of the trainers slept the way there, trying to conserve their energy.

"You'll have a night before the challenge to rest." Jarrett smirked, lounging on his chair, "The next morning, you'll be put in the arena with a light breakfast. I'm finally getting rid of more twerps now."

As soon as Red fell asleep, Paul looked around nervously and then at Red's sleeping face. "Soon... you're going to be dead, and I'm going to win."He whispered, a lethal smile appearing on his face.

Leaf crossed her arms and looked out the window. Why did she have to be stuck with Brendan!? She knew he didn't like anyone much and was antisocial. Leaf fell into a deep sleep, her head leaning on the window.

* * *

"WE'RE HERE!" Jarrett was energetic and happy. "Get out, hurry, so you'll get a good night of sleep!"

Everyone quickly scrambled to a room and slept like a babies, Jarrett watching them through the video system, cackling with glee.

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up promptly at 8, expecting horrible weather. It was sunny and glorious, and the trainers went out to eat a hearty breakfast of an energy bar and a bottle of energy drink.

"Come on, let's go to the stadium!" Jarrett said merrily.

They were led into a circular arena. There, lay four doors, evenly spaced, leading towards the center, which was filled with weapons they had trained with. Each of these four rooms were connected by hallways and there were also four passages from the rooms leading towards the center.

"Get in your rooms and each pair to a room," Jarrett got into the pre-game excitement, "I'll have an assistant help you there."

The trainers were strapped into chairs, and wires were stuck onto their heads. "Please don't worry, it won't hurt you." The assistants reassured the trainers.

"Hey, I read a book called Divergent, and they had these weird chairs!" Ash blurted out.

"Relax, it's nothing like that. Now, lean back and close your eyes."

"3... 2… 1… GO!" Jarrett hit the button that turned on the machines. "Let the game begin!"

* * *

Rachel wakes up in a field of flowers. "Hey, this is pretty…" she thinks, "Where am I supposed to be?"

She walks over towards the water, stretching her arms out. Suddenly a cold wind comes by. She hears, "Beware, your death is imminent."

Suddenly, a shadow appears and starts to follow her. Rachel turns around but nothing is there. She turns back around and begins running. The shadow follows, getting closer and closer, until she is grabbed on the shoulder and pulled around. There is no face but it makes a horrific scream. It takes out daggers and swords and begins attacking her, slicing her limbs off, cutting her, and she begins to bleed and bleed…

The face of Ashley appeared. This faceless creature swings its arms, leaving her with gashes, which were spouting blood.

As quickly as it appeared, it suddenly disappeared, and Red's face appeared. His eyes were gouged out and face stained completely with blood.

Rachel screamed, blood pouring from her wounds for at least fifteen minutes now.

"Wait a second… how am I still alive? From experience, people die after a few minutes after being stabbed…"

Suddenly, Rachel awoke, still breathing hard. Rachel ripped off the wires and ran through the hallway, claiming her precious emei needles as her own, concealing them as hairpins. She also grabbed Red's twin deer antler blades, and ran back to her room, patiently waiting for Red to snap out of the hallucination.

* * *

Brendan looks around, and seems to be surrounded by fire. "Wow, this place is really hot..." he says to himself.

He looks up and sees the person he most hates floating in a balloon. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" Brendan shakes with anger.

"I'm here for some fun!" Jarrett grins sadistically, as he aims his cannon, "This time I won't miss and there's NO ONE to stop me."

Just before he fires, he says, "Hmm... how about... instead of a cannon, let's start with knives." He begins by pulling out many knives. Holding them in a threatening posture, he begins to throw, each knife finding its mark...

Brendan clenches his eyes shut, the pain unbearable. "It's time for the sand treatment! Don't you move!" the voice sang. The knives finally stop as Brendan lies there… bleeding…

He smiles over him, swung his cannon over him, and says, "BYE BYE!"

And an explosion incinerates his body.

Brendan woke up screaming, his whole shirt drenched in sweat. He got up and ripped off the wires and ran to the weapons room, picking up his weapon, the 9 section whip. After a few seconds of thinking, Brendan decided to pick up Ashley's twin hooks. After all, they were a team, weren't they? He turned and ran back.

* * *

Paul drops to his knees. How has he lost this time? He had prepared so much... and now all his hard work had gone to waste. He walks out of the stadium and hears others jeering at him. "Hey Paulie boy, you're a horrible trainer. Can't even get past the first round? People actually thought HE would win! What a waste of betting money."

Paul turns his head away, ashamed, but he then hears his mom and his friends talking behind his back. "What a failure," his mom sneers, "Even Ash made it past him." Paul walks up to his mom, "Hi Mom, how did I do?" He asks, laying a trap.

"You did fine, honey." His mom replies sweetly, though Paul can see the hint of disdain in her eyes.

"I heard you talking to my friends…" Paul sneers, still hurt.

"Oh, no one supports you Paul. You should know that," His mom's eyes suddenly become lethally black as she walks down and drags him out into the middle of the competition arena.

"Behold Paul, the one who failed me." His mom announces, as the whole stadium shakes with laughter and jeers. The audience points at him, the laughing driving him crazy.

Paul drops to his knees and clutches the ground, "THIS CAN'T BE REAL! NO! IT CAN'T BE REAL!" He screams and holds his head. "NO! THERE IS NO WAY I'M THAT PATHETIC! NEVER!"

Paul's world spun and he was back in the chair, sweating heavily. He looked to the side, and Jonathan was still in the hallucination. He sat upright for a few moments, and then remembered the weapons. Paul panickedly ran to the center, grabbing both his and Jonathan's weapons, the axe, and the sabre. He saw a flash of white running off, which was Brendan's hat, and Paul sprinted back to his room, dropping off Jonathan's weaponry. "I'm going to eliminate you now, Red."

* * *

Ashley wakes up on a top of a massaging chair and feels so comfortable. However, when she looks at the chair, she realizes it is not a chair, but a thousand spiders running around and crawling. Ashley lets out an earsplitting screech and gets up and tries to run. The spiders turn on her and begin to crawl all over her. They bite her and envelop her in cobwebs. She is powerless to stop it and drops to the floor, her screams muffled by the cobwebs. She recognizes them as none other than the black widow. That brought very little comfort to her.

The spiders grow to monstrous proportions, and attack her again. She sees the abdomen, a red hourglass on the belly contrasting the black head. She sees the many beady eyes, staring back at her. They surround her, fanning out all around her, she begins to realize, "When did spiders become so big?" The black widow bites her in her moment of revelation and Ashley screams, the pain racking her body.

"Why aren't I dying? Black widows are poisonous aren't they?" Ashley was so confused by this.

She suddenly saw Brendan, a pair of bright, beady eyes, peering at her anxiously. Ashley shrieked, grabbed her twin hooks out of his hands, and leapt at Brendan in a frenzy, slashing him across the chest. "Leave me alone spider! No one wants you around!"

Brendan fell back, clutching his wound, "Ashley! It's me! It's just me, Brendan! Don't you recognize me?!"

"I don't know what you want, but stop it! Stop harassing me!" Ashley screeched

With a final plunge, she thrust it into his chest. "No! I can't get out of it, why can't I get out!? Brendan, Brendan where are you!?"

"Ashley, I'm here…" Brendan feebly spoke before coughing.

Ashley's eyes widened in realization and tears began to run down her cheeks, "NOOO! What have I done?! Brendan! Brendan!" She cried in anguish, " I-I never got to tell you this b-but, I've always loved you! I never hated you Brendan!"

She grasped onto his shoulders and shook him, her tears scattering onto the ground.

But Brendan never heard her. He was dead.

* * *

Red sits up, looking around. It is a graveyard that he is lying in, tombstones eerily rising up in the fog. He steps closer, to take a look at the names engraved on the stones. He sees familiar names, the names of his friends. He looks closer at the tombstone of Gary, and there is a sentence inscribed on it. Red stumbles backward, surprised, it says, "You took away my chance at life, Red." He clutches his head, wincing, "I'm sorry Gary, I had to."

Gary's ghost appears, twitching ever so slightly. It reaches out for Red, as he sprints to the end of the graveyard, where he sees the names of his parents. Gary's ghost calls out, "Red, every single friend and family member is DEAD. You caused their deaths."

Ghosts rise from their graves, groaning and reaching for Red, screeching for vengeance. Red racks his mind, trying to remember. He runs to left, avoiding all the ghosts. Red sees the final straw, his partner's name engraved upon a tombstone.

"This isn't real," he mutters, "These people aren't dead. Brendan isn't dead. Paul isn't dead. NO ONE IS DEAD!"

Red opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the stark light. Suddenly he heard the opening of a door and sat up, ripping off the wires. Paul entered, smiling, "Red, it took me forever to find this room! I visited the other two rooms by accident before coming here."

"Hi Paul, thanks for the help, did you bring my weapons?" Red asked, cheerily.

"Yeah, here they are," Paul walked up to Red's bed, holding his axe, "Say bye, Red. I was never YOUR friend."

Paul stopped mid swing, something silver flashing quickly, stopping him. "Who dares to stop my killing!?" Paul roared angrily.

"Me? Duh. Still stupid huh?" Rachel smirked, her needles spinning. She advanced toward Paul, "Well Paul, you're going to die soon, so any last words?"

"NO. I'm going to win this." He replied menacingly, "Now shut up and let me chop you. You can't possibly kill me with THOSE tiny needle things."

"Too late," Rachel said smugly, "You've already been stabbed by those "tiny needle things." I distracted you with my left needle while stabbing you with the right, well I missed the right spot, but you're dying anyway. And they are quite sharp."

Paul looked down only to see the sharp point of the needle puncturing his lungs, blood spreading from his wound. He dropped to the floor, coughing up blood and wheezing. "No… I didn't win."

"Bye Paul."

Rachel withdrew her right needle from his body and spun both of them one last time, stopped them, and handed Red the Twin Deer Antler Blades. She didn't say anything, but she gave him a look that spoke for her. It said "I told you so"…

* * *

Leaf blinks, noticing that she's strapped to a chair. An official looking man comes toward her and turns off the lights. "We need to show you something before this," he drawls, sneering.

Leaf doesn't take much interest in the movie until she hears Rachel giving a command to her Typhlosion and Red whispering behind her. Leaf looks up, shocked, and watches as Gary dies once again, in front of her eyes. The movie is zoomed in and focuses on Gary's twitching body. Leaf opens her mouth in shock as a single tear slips down her face.

"We're done." the officer announces, "And it's time."

Leaf is confused, "Time for what?" she thinks quizzically.

Then the horror of realization hits her. "I'm going to be ELECTROCUTED?" She yells to the officer as he sadistically nods and presses a button.

Several thousand volts of electricity arce through her body, and it suddenly stops. Leaf shivers in horror, not wanting to die Gary's death. "LET ME GO!" she screams horribly as she struggles against the straps.

The officer doesn't do anything but press the button again, as she is zapped multiple times. Leaf winces, already wanting to get the torture over with and die.

"Well this is the last one," Leaf watches as the officer presses the button and she prepares for her death. The pain is there, and she feels like she is on fire. Leaf isn't dead yet though, and she is confused. "Why aren't I dead? Isn't this real?"

Leaf shivered and sat upright, looking over at Ash, who was still in his hallucination. She tore off the wires frantically, remembering her plan, and ran for her sword. Leaf saw the shortage of weapons in the pile and she realized that she was one of the last people to wake up. Seeing that Rachel's thin sword was still lying there, Leaf went hunting after Rachel, hoping that she was one of the last people, still stuck in her hallucination.

* * *

Jonathan is in a tank. There are no openings anywhere except for a small circle. He frantically bangs on the glass, to no avail. "NO!" he yells, falling to his knees.

"That's strange," Jonathan thought, "Why does the floor seem to be wet?" The realization hits him and he kicks at the glass. The water trickles in, slowly filling up the tank. "Calm…" Jonathan tries to console himself.

The water is at his knees now. Jonathan panicked, the water filling up quicker now. It is at his stomach, and Jonathan can't break the glass. Jonathan tries to plug the hole, but the water flows on through his fingers. The water is now up to his chin and Jonathan has no plan left.

He takes one final breath as the water fills up the tank completely. "NO!" the last of his air bursts from his lips as gallons of water pour down his throat. "This CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Jonathan's vision blurred and he returned to reality. He saw his sabre lying on the ground. Suddenly, he had an epiphany. The sabre glinted in the light, fine and sharp.

"I don't know if I can do this…" Jonathan thought about his family and friends.

"They're all dead anyway," his conscience repeated, "You have nothing to lose."

Jonathan shook his head and covered his ears in a desperate attempt to quiet the frosty voice in his mind, but he knew that all it said was true.

Jonathan picked up the sabre, whispering, "You really are a gentleman's blade huh?" His hands brushed across the cold surface of the blade. Suddenly his eyes widened, a eerie light reflecting on them. His fear of facing death was gone as his hands shook, suddenly, ecstatic with joy at the thought of leaving this dark place. He stopped the urge for a moment to look over at the door...

"Ash, I have to go. I can't take this anymore." He called. He turned back to his blade and continued, " I'm going to a better place Ash, one where pain doesn't exist, where. . . where I won't see my friends die. It's going to be where Clay is."

At that thought, he could no longer hold off the urge as he took his sabre and drove it into his heart.

The last thing he heard was a desperate scream from Ash. Jonathan closed his eyes. He treasured the painful feeling of his life draining out of him, promising himself that never again will he feel the talons of despair clutching him. He opened his mouth, trying to offer Ash to join him but he could no longer speak and his words came out with a croak.

His life flashed before his eyes. Travelling in Hoenn, defeating the gym leaders... Challenging the Elite Four... Those years seemed so pleasant, so warm... Playing the violin and piano for family, for friends, for people all around him. Where was his family? Where was Clay, his best friend? Would they be in heaven?

Jonathan took one last breath and finally went to rest peacefully with them in another world, his soul fluttering away to its depths.

"BYE BYE JONATHAN REST IN PIECE-ES! Jarrett said evilly.

* * *

Ash rubs his eyes, was he really in a cage? He rattles the bars desperately. "Why am I here?" He thinks. He examines the four corners and each wall carefully, seeing no cracks or crevices that he can use to open the cage.

A roaring comes from outside and Ash looks up, only to see a crowd laughing at him as if he was a monkey doing tricks. He sees his parents among the laughing, and he pleads with eyes, even banging on the cage.

The crowd laughs even harder and Ash slumps, not able to get out. The crowd quickly becomes bored and throws tomatoes at him, splattering all over his clothes. "Look at the stupid monkey… doesn't even respond," Ash hears.

"So useless," He hears his mom's voice say. Ash is incensed and yells back, "WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN!?"

His mom taunts him as she fades away in the crowd, abandoning Ash. He shakes his head, not believing, but seeing it in front of his eyes. The cage suddenly seems more cramped and Ash realizes it is getting smaller and smaller. He has to kneel by now and Ash starts crying. The cage becomes even smaller, until Ash only can curl into a ball. "How is it becoming so small?"

Ash is confused and keeps on thinking, "If no one is moving it, how is it shrinking? Is this even real?"

Ash sat bolt upright and found Leaf sitting down and grinning at him with a broad-bladed sword in her hands. "Hi Leaf..." Ash murmured.

"Hi Ash, I just waited until you woke up. I couldn't kill Rachel because she had those stupid needles that are so lethal and she had Red helping with his blades, so I decided to kill you!" She smirked.

"No... you don't mean this do you? What happened to you Leaf?" Ash backed into a wall.

"Oh… when Gary died, some parts of me died too.." She whispered, a far-away look in her eyes. "Now you're going to die so I'll be satisfied."

Ash screamed, "NOOO! You can't do this!"

Leaf ignored him and slashed down with her sword at Ash, the blade hit Ash in the middle of his head, he crumpled to the floor blood dripping down his face from the wound. "I decided to let you die a horrible death. After all, I am taking my anger out on you. If Rachel was still in her hallucination, she'd be dead. But now YOU are instead."

Ash stared blankly, blood slowly dripping down his shirt, staining his clothes and the ground, each drop making a "drip drip" noise as the blood collided with the floor. The sword left where it had struck the lethal blow.

"I'm sorry Ash." Leaf cackled wildly, a deranged look in her eyes.

* * *

"Well…" Jarrett looked sadly at the remaining contestants, "It seems that Jonathan committed suicide. Ash was killed by Leaf, Paul almost killed Red, but Rachel killed Paul, and Ashley accidentally killed Brendan."

At the mention of Brendan's death, Ashley buried her face in her hands and sobbed, Rachel patting her on the back.

Red walked up to Rachel, "You were right. I won't doubt you again Rachel, I'm sorry about this time. If you weren't there, I would have died."

"It's nothing Red." Rachel muttered, "I accept your apology. We're still a team aren't we?"

"Yeah…." Red whispered, thinking of all the regrouped teams.

Leaf stood aside, coldly regarding all the others as weaklings. She looked murderously at each of them.

"I'm not sorry about Paul," Rachel was remorseless as ever and she glared right back at Leaf.

"I killed Ash because of YOU!" Leaf screamed, losing her control, "You should have died! But you had those needles and Red was helping you! You didn't even TRAIN with those! How were you so good with them!?"

Rachel cast a glance at Jarrett, "That is for me to know…. and you to forget about… I still have them right now… They're kinda stained with Paul's blood though."

Leaf fumed, raging inside. Her eyes wildly looking around like she was on the verge of breaking down.

"I'm sorry that I killed Gary," Red said softly, attempting to soothe her raging anger.

"Sorry isn't good enough. Sorry won't bring him back. And SORRY won't make you feel what I felt." Leaf spat venomously.

* * *

They all walked back onto the bus slowly, only 4 remained now and they were all silent on the way back. Ashley kept sobbing, her eyes red and she couldn't stop thinking about Brendan. Every time she glanced at her twin hooks, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach and began to cry even harder.

The empty limo reminded them of the deaths of the 28 people. There was so much space now that everyone took a bed and slept the entire way back to their quarters while trying to forget their troubles.

* * *

Of course constructive feedback is always welcome. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. Please comment below and if you like our story, please favorite it. Thanks!

~Boop Boopinator


	8. Chapter 7

Hi guys! Third Entity again... Anyways I'm in Hong Kong so I didn't think I would need to post... But apparently I have to. Anyways sorry about the delay again... But this chapter is another break in gore, so I hope you still enjoy.

* * *

When Rachel and Red returned to their rooms, Red stared at the needles that Rachel had used to kill Paul. Red thought about if this would make her mad but curiosity won out. "Rachel I was wondering, how are you so skilled with those needles?"

"It's a long story…" Rachel shifted nervously from one foot to the other, "And… there's a lot of things you don't know…."

"Well… I have the time, so it's ok..." Red wondered what was making her so shifty.

"Uh… how do I say this… Promise you won't hate me for this?" She asked, her eyes cast downward.

"Sure?" Red didn't understand what was so bad about it.

"I trained pokemon, but I had another job. I was an assassin." She whispered quietly, "Right before the Indigo Plateau competition, I was an assassin, traveling with my friends, who you know. They're also assassins and I was training them. That's not all of it though..."

"Wha? What!? YOU KILLED PEOPLE FOR A LIVING! BUT YOU'RE… BUT YOU'RE SO YOUNG! WHY!?"

"It was a way to make money." Rachel shrugged calmly, "I had no other way and I needed the money. It's easy for children to be trained. Also I started training when I was around four and I rose through the ranks quickly. And no one expects a kid to kill you."

"But… But… Why!? How could your parents let you!?"

"They were the ones who sent me there in the first place. They're assassins too… It's kind of a tradition… If you want to think about it that way."

"I… I… How many people have you killed?" He said still shocked at the news.

"Umm... I don't know if you want to know this… But I've killed around a hundred, ranging from famous businessmen to personal targets of wealthy persons…" Rachel whispered nonchalantly, "That's why I can't sleep. I'm either too alert, or having a nightmare about those I killed."

"You… Were… I'm sorry I have to think about this…" Red slowly opened his door and walked into his room.

"Sure." Rachel replied, unnaturally calm.

"Rachel please keep your weapons in your room at all times. I know you have over 100 in there." An official voice came over the intercom.

"I have been! I only took out one dagger, and one vial of paralyzing poison! I haven't even taken out the really lethal ones. Don't complain Jarrett." Rachel muttered under her breath.

"What! I've been in your room multiple times, what weapons!?" Red paused in his tracks.

"You don't want to know," snickered Jarrett.

"It's best if you don't know…" Rachel looked upwards, almost annoyed with Jarrett.

"This… Is just… What!? How come you let 3 assassins into here! AND YOU KNEW!"

"Epic fights, bro! Epic fights and good entertainment."

"I suppose you want to see my weapon arsenal now." Rachel sighed. "This complicates everything."

"Hey you brought this on yourself. You told him."

"I did not. YOU DID. You gave me those needles. Well, technically I already have a pair. You also MENTIONED my weapon arsenal."

"Well I just wanted to see what you could do. And I couldn't let you bring yours. Duh! Um… yeah ok it's partly my fault." Jarrett rolled his eyes.

"Fine, be that way Jarrett. I'll show him." Rachel opened drawers, and pulled out some weaponry and poisons. She also took out a few hairpins, and other dangerous paraphernalia out.

"What is that?" He said as he picked up an odd shaped contraption.

"Ah... that's a sleeve arrow. Quite lethal and made for assassinations. Ancient technology but it works. And I suggest you shouldn't pick anything up. Some of them might be poisoned. This isn't all of them." She shrugged again. "Are you done yet?" she said impatiently.

"Woah. Woah! WOAH! WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY!"

"I'm putting them away now. And going to sleep, I answered that already." Rachel huffed, "Jarrett can answer some of those questions. Wake me up for dinner." She flopped onto her bed, and her breath came smoothly, signaling her being asleep.

Red was overwhelmed by Rachel's arsenal and went back to his room and sat down on his bed still shocked.

* * *

Leaf glared at Ashley, who was still sobbing quietly in her corner of the room. "Quit crying, he's dead. Crying won't bring him back." Leaf said gruffly. "I wish it could though…"

"I KILLED HIM. ON ACCIDENT." Ashley lashed out at Leaf, "It's even worse than Red killing Gary because I killed Brendan. It's my fault."

Leaf looked up at the mention of Gary's name, "Yeah… It is worse. Sorry about that. I'm just so mad at Red for killing Gary."

Just then, Jarrett called the trainers to dinner. Ashley got up and pulled Leaf towards the door, "Come on Leaf, forget your grudge for a little while. We're going to dinner."

* * *

Rachel burst through the door of the dining hall and dragged Ashley into a corner, "I told Red."

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Ashley lost her composure, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU DID THAT!? WHY!? Wait you are talking about the... Uh... The training thing right?"

"And… You tell ME to be calm huh?" Rachel muttered, "Because he asked me."

Leaf perked up, "What did she do?"

"UGH…" Ashley face-palmed, "I just complicated things huh…"

"Yup you did," echoed a voice that could only belong to Jarrett, "Rachel told Red that she was…"

"Shut up Jarrett or else I'm bringing some stuff out of my room and using it on YOU." Rachel said quietly.

"Ah… In that case I'll shut up." Jarrett looked around worriedly, "You don't have any on you right now huh? Don't want to have to kill you or else I'll lose money..."

"I don't know, maybe some are hidden." Rachel smirked triumphantly.

Leaf was interested, "What… Tell me!" She yelled at Jarrett, "Or else, I'll kick your shin."

"Um no… I think she is a greater threat." Jarrett said nervously, "So I'm going to get outta here. Dinner is chowder and bread!"

Red entered at that moment, still a bit shocked. He sat down next to Ashley, keeping a slight distance between him and Rachel, until he jumped up like he was electrocuted, realizing that Ashley was also an assassin.

"Ah…" Red looked around, seeing that the remaining three girls were either assassins or wanted to kill him, decided to take his chances with his partner and sat down next to Rachel carefully.

"You know, if Sarah didn't blindly break the rules, she would be here." Ashley sighed, stirring up some soup.

"Well she failed her Composure test…" Rachel said, "Not a surprising thing that she would break the rules because she was spiteful about Barry's death."

"That's true," Ashley exhaled quietly, "I didn't do very well on that test, but I still passed. Barely..."

"Yeah... I can see," Rachel grumbled, "Now shut up before you tear the entire system apart by saying too much."

"You started when you were FOUR!" Ashley looked indignantly before she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"There's proof that you're never going to pass that test," Rachel looked at a sheepish Ashley.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!?" Leaf exploded with curiosity.

"Proof that SHE won't pass it either," Rachel muttered as Ashley laughed.

"PASS WHAT!?" Leaf demanded impatiently, "WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Ashley can tell you, I'm done with my food." Rachel grinned as she slid out of her chair, "Does anyone wanna take a walk in the garden with me?"

"Do I HAVE to tell her?" Ashley whined, "Why me?"

"Because you're her partner." Rachel commanded in a voice that left no room for negotiation. "Deal with it. I'm leaving now."

* * *

The moon was shining brightly as a shadowy figure walked in the garden. Red walked out, remembering the strange sightings of their dead friends. He wondered if this could be the same entity. He snuck up behind a bush, wondering if he could finally decipher the mystery. Suddenly, Red jumped the figure, but a palm flew out, hitting him in the chest, sending him flying.

"Hello Red." A strangely calm voice said, "I don't appreciate being attacked, you're lucky I didn't kill you. Why did you do that anyways?"

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?" Another familiar voice screeched, "That means all FOUR of us are here!"

"And that's why you almost failed your test, so shut up." The figure dusted herself off, "Why are you here?"

"Uh… Hi Rachel?" Red muttered nervously. "I was… Taking a walk?"

"You don't sound too sure about that. We were just educating Leaf about the importance of calmness." Rachel looked down at Leaf, who was attempting to keep her cool, "She's not doing very well though."

"ARGHHH RACHEL SHUT UP!" Leaf lost her composure. "I CAN'T BE CALM!"

"Just like Ashley and Sarah huh?" Rachel sighed, "Well we're not moving on until you're calm."

"HEY I PASSED IT!" Ashley cried.

"I see your little... Midnight outing," echoed Jarrett's voice. "Bad children."

"Jarrett… Go away." Rachel ordered, "It wouldn't be good if I accidentally poked someone with my poison-tipped sword while talking to you eh?"

"No... No it wouldn't do... I would lose money..." Jarrett grinned. "Well continue."

* * *

"Wake up, people. You have a whole day ahead of you for fun." Jarrett yelled, "And some very special people will be joining you during this time. Breakfast is… pancakes and syrup."

"Let me sleep… I'm tired out." Leaf groaned, "I wish I slept instead."

"Too bad... You chose to train yesterday." Jarrett snapped, "Get up."

"Hi Jarrett!" Rachel bounced out of bed, "What a nice day it is today!"

"Ugh… how are you so happy. You got even less sleep than I did." Leaf mumbled, "You crazy person. How do you do that! You haven't even had any caffeine."

"I don't know actually," Rachel replied thoughtfully as she shook Red awake, "RED, RED WAKE UP BEFORE I POISON YOU!"

Red was startled, "WHAT? POISON!?" He jumped out of bed, "Where!?"

"I didn't know you would take it that seriously…" Rachel grinned, "I was just trying to wake you up. I wouldn't actually poison you. Actually… maybe I'll remember that for next time..."

"Hurry up, you little twerps. We have a challenge today. No, not that kind of challenge. A fun one! Get to breakfast before I pour water on all of you. " Jarrett said threateningly.

Everyone scrambled to breakfast, not wanting to catch a cold. They finished eating very quickly without making any conversation. "All right, little kiddies. Chop chop, make your way to the garden." Jarrett said.

The field was mostly unchanged, except for a gigantic structure in the middle, which resembled a jungle gym. "So… I know you guys are probably wondering what this kiddie contraption is doing in the middle of the field. Well… we're going to be doing a three-legged race! The first to go over the jungle gym, swim across the pool, climb the tree, go back down, through the maze, and back over the jungle gym first wins! Oops! I forgot to tell you! You have to complete it within an hour! Trust me… It's not a lot of time. Ready? 3... 2…1... Wait wait I need to grab a stopwatch." He disappeared into the building and came back holding a stopwatch and said "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR; GO!"

The two pairs raced over to the jungle gym, tripping over each other several times. "Okay, so we'll climb to the top, swivel around, and then climb down, kay?" Rachel said hurriedly.

Meanwhile, Ashley and Leaf had already made it past the jungle gym. Suddenly, Leaf stopped in her tracks. "Wha? Gary?"

"Hi Leaf… I missed you." Gary smiled at her. "How's life?"

Leaf ran into the woods to find Gary, dragging Ashley with her. However, by then, Gary had already disappeared, as if he never made an appearance.

"WAIT, GARY! COME BACK! WHERE ARE YOU! I need you..."

"Leaf… what was that?" Ashley was so confused.

"I think it was a sign. A sign for me to kill Red, and get revenge." Leaf seethed, "Gary came back just to warn me. I'm going to murder them the same way they made me suffer."

Something went snap in Leaf's mind, and she threw her head back, laughing maniacally.

"Or someone's trying to screw with us…?" Ashley wondered, "Anyways, look! Rachel and Red are catching up! We have to keep going!"

The two girls ran over to the pool, only to hear Jarrett say, "15 minutes has passed! And Rachel and Red are just leading by a few steps. Catch up guys!"

* * *

"I'm going to cheat here, there's nothing against it." Rachel tossed out her Lapras, "Come on, Red, get on."

Lapras swam across quickly, leaving Ashley and Leaf shouting angrily on the other side. "UNFAIR!'

"I'll allow it." Jarrett said smugly.

"Come on, Leaf, let's just run along the side really quickly." Ashley said.

"Go! Charizard, knock Ashley into the water," Red called, not minding his rule-breaking.

Charizard soared and made a false swipe at Ashley, who stumbled back in surprise. This knocked Leaf off balance and the pair fell into the water, leaving Rachel and Red cackling with glee. When they surfaced, Ashley screamed, seeing a familiar face pop out from the trees.

"Hey Ashley, wanna go to dinner with me?" Brendan asked flirtatiously, winking an eye.

Ashley screamed again, shocked to see Brendan again.

"Come on, Ashley, aren't you coming?" he asked, gesturing for her to come with him.

However, within a split second, Brendan bolted away, quickly disappearing into the trees.

Meanwhile, Red and Rachel were making their way through the maze, having Red's Venusaur chop down the tree easily. They walked on and on, seemingly getting nowhere. They could hear the two girls complaining as they climbed the tree. The pair turned, only to find a dead end. Red sighed, and they turned back, only to see Paul's grim face staring at them.

"Paul?" Red approached him, "I'm pretty sure Rachel killed you."

"Hmph. I'm going to win this. I'll kill you in your sleep." Paul said angrily.

"I think I know what's going on…" Rachel tipped her head to the side, "I can't tell if he's solid or not though."

"Is this solid enough for you?" and punched her in the face.

Rachel barely blocked his punch, "Seems like you got stronger eh? If you really are Paul. I remember you were a weakling."

"Am I actually here? Or are you dreaming?"

"You just tried to punch me, and I felt your flesh. I conclude you're there." Rachel said factually, "I just don't know what you are. I'm quite sure that I killed the old Paul."

"What if you're living in a game, and nothing is real? No Red, no Paul, no Sarah? Are you even at the Indigo Plateau?"

"Yes, yes I am. I know that for sure." Rachel replied curtly.

"I'm confused..." Red looked around, "Is this guy even REAL?"

"Well judge that for yourself." Suddenly he pulled out an axe and swung at them, barely missing Red as he dodged to a side. Paul quickly said "Bye!" and ran off.

"Send out Charizard, Red, I don't want to deal with this creepy maze anymore," Rachel sighed.

"HEY! I allowed you to cheat earlier. That is as far as it's gonna go! If you fly then knives are gonna fly!"

"You can't kill me." Rachel said, "All you can do is frighten me. Plus, I can catch knives and throw them back at you, with poison on them."

"One you can't hit me from there and well… I can't have you cheat again it ain't fun!" He complained.

"Fine fine…" Rachel relented, "But I'm getting lazy and my energy is getting low."

"Then sit down, that ain't my problem."

"You know what, Jarrett. I'm done with you. One day, you're going to eat something, and you're going to die. When that happens, remember me. Let's go, Red." Rachel replied. "One day you won't be alive." Jarrett retorted.

"One day, YOU won't be alive."

"On the contrary I'm not running around in a stupid maze. On top of that, it isn't my life that could end in these challenges."

"Killing you is easy. You're too arrogant."

"Killing you is easier cause I control the playing field."

"Nuh uh, you aren't allowed to… I have words from the "Boss". Rachel said, bluffing, but Jarrett didn't know that.

"Oh do you now?" he said, slightly worried, and still trying to think through the situation.

"Duh. We're best friends." Rachel said, grinning.

"Mhmm… I see... Okay, who is he then?" he said, reading through the bluff.

"His name is M-" Rachel cackled, "And I don't wanna give the whole name away."

"Nice name M-, and why am I talking to you? Ashley and Leaf are almost here."

Rachel glanced at the advancing figures in horror. "Oh no! We got to go!"

* * *

"LUNCH" a voice rang loudly, "It's MAKE A SANDWICH DAY! Your choice of bread, meat, toppings, and condiments! It's like Subway, except better! It's also organic, for those who are wondering about it!"

"I want a barbeque pulled pork sandwich, toasted white bread. Those taste good." Rachel commented, "Do you have those?"

"I'll take plain ham I guess…" Ashley looked around, "NO MAYO! AND NO RYE BREAD!"

"You guys are so weird. Tuna is the best!" Red exclaimed.

"Salami is cool. It's the color of blood if you think about it," cackled Leaf.

"Okay then… I think I got them all down. Your food will be here soon!" Jarrett said in a singsong voice, "And no. I am not going to be your servant."

* * *

Leaf sighed, remembering Gary's appearance earlier in the day. She wondered, "Why did you come back Gary? I don't understand."

Her conscience replied, "You HAVE to kill Rachel. It's unfair to forgive Red. She's an assassin, so killing her would be good for society."

Leaf shook her head, "I don't get it… Why is there a little voice talking to me?"

"I'm your conscience, and you have to kill Rachel. There's no other way to calm Gary. Just remember… He was twitching and steaming when he died and you have to make both of them suffer!"

Leaf held her head, "FINE, I will do it for Gary. I'll kill both of them, and WIN. Just think of all that blood on my hands… Stained with Red eh?" She laughed maniacally.

"Uh… Leaf? Are you okay? I just heard you muttering to yourself and clenching your fists…" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just… Cracking my knuckles. They feel uncomfortable," she replied tensely.

"Oh…" Ashley flopped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. "I don't like spiders. I just don't like them."

* * *

Rachel was sound asleep, taking a nap, tuckered out from all the courses they'd been through. She muttered in her sleep, "Blood. I see blood pouring from… Is that my stomach?"

Red thought she was talking to herself and stuck his head through the door, "Um… Rachel, I don't think imagining your death is healthy…"

He realized that she was asleep, "Well… I guess it's normal that assassins have these thoughts…" He muttered to himself.

"Red… Is..?" Rachel shifted in her sleep, turning over.

"This is awkward..." Red looked at her, "Is she talking about my death!?"

* * *

"DINNER TIME VICT-... Uh… PEOPLE!" Jarrett roared, getting ready for more gory deaths the next day, "Uh… Today it's ENCHILADAS!"

Rachel dragged herself out of bed and into the dining hall, slumping onto the table. However, she noticed that Leaf was acting a bit strange, but she thought nothing of it, too tired.

"I like enchiladas…" Ashley said in a small voice, "Yeah."

There wasn't much conversation between the trainers, and as soon as she was done, Rachel went to bed, trying to conserve energy. "Ugh… I hate being tired."

Leaf smirked. She would be staying up to plan the deaths of those two pesky trainers. How should they die…? Should they be stabbed? Drowned? Frozen? Electrocuted… Just like her precious Gary? She clenched her fists together, deep in thought.

Eventually everyone went to bed, flicking off the lights. They all fell asleep promptly, dreaming of the next course and what it would be.

"What's to come...?" An evil grin appeared on Jarrett's face while he stared at the monitors.

* * *

Constructive criticism the always welcome, comments always, favorites ALWAYS. Thanks for reading, and sorry about the delay again...


	9. Chapter 8

Hello everybody! This chapter is another challenge/competition, which means that there's going to be more death and drama and all of that sad stuff. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Rise and shine people! Now you can release that pent up anger and kill each other! It's time for the next course! Pack all your pokeballs." Jarrett yelled, an evil smirk appearing on his face.

"Boss… I hope you're satisfied with my performance this time…" he muttered quietly to himself."

Leaf woke up, tired but she finally had a working plan to kill Red and possibly Rachel, if she could spare the time. She smiled to herself, skipping happily to breakfast.

Everyone else trudged groggily. "WOOH It's a nice morning." Rachel giggled.

"Oh look, the morning princess is awake." Leaf said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Leaf… N-N-Now is not the time," Ashley scolded her.

"Shut up and go mourn your dead boyfriend!" She spat back.

"Please Leaf. I know you haven't gotten over Gary yet." Ashley replied.

'SHUT UP YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Leaf screamed at her.

"Guys, guys. You'll have time to release your anger in just a moment. Not during breakfast, please, or I will have to sic Jigglypuff on you!"

They all grumbled unhappily as they got up and went to the dining table. Everyone quietly munched on the breakfast burritos.

* * *

The trainers got onto a much smaller vehicle this time. "It's going to be quite a short drive today! Only about an hour or so…" Jarrett grinned, "Haha… more people are going to die now. I can't wait for this event to start!"

No one even bothered to answer. The chance of each of them dying was great and each thought about their possible deaths. Red leaned against the window as Leaf rubbed her hands together evilly. Rachel seemed to be lost in thought and Ashley let her feelings go and looked morose, still sad about Brendan.

"Hmph. Be that way! Don't answer me." Jarrett crossed his arms unhappily, "Well… How am I supposed to entertain myself now?"

"Jarrett, no one wants to listen to you talk," Rachel lifted her head up, "Seriously, we're all thinking about our deaths."

"JEEZ JEEZ… Ok fine..." Jarrett rolled his eyes. "I'll shut up. Now… For a way to entertain myself..."

"Good... Good… Deaths will come..." Leaf muttered crazily to herself, "Blood is good… I like blood. Vengeance for Gary will soon arrive..."

* * *

The trainers arrived at a giant enclosed foresty area. It looked vaguely like their obstacle course, except that there were more caves and tunnels. "Your job today is to each find four different crystals and meet your partner in the designated spot, the golden tree, with all of them. There are wild pokemon sent into this arena that you must battle and kill. When you find a cache of the same colored crystals, take one and the cache will immediately be transported elsewhere."Jarrett announced happily, munching on a homemade chocolate-chip cookie. "The colors are yellow, red, blue, and black. No green, 'cause you know, it blends in with the grass! Well… here's your equipment."

Jarrett pointed to a pile of equipment, "Your stuff is all here. Now pick it up, say bye to your friends and go to your door. The attendant will lead you to the door where you will be released into the arena."

Ashley and Rachel hugged each other while Leaf stood awkwardly to one side. Rachel waved goodbye to Red before disappearing with her attendant. Soon, everyone was ready, and they could hear Jarrett's booming voice, "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Get ready to see some deaths!"

The doors opened and the trainers dashed out.

* * *

Rachel and Ashley ran towards the grove of trees. "Okay… so we just have to find four crystals each…?" Ashley asked.

"Yup, pretty much," Rachel said.

They entered the forest, just as they saw someone snatch something out of the trees. They raced over, only to find that it was an Ambipom picking a piece of fruit with its dexterous hands.

They both sighed in relief, thankful that it wasn't an aggressive pokemon, or another trainer. They trudged along the pathway, making slow but steady progress through the forest. "Oh my god, Rachel, did you get us lost? This is the middle of nowhere…" Ashley said worriedly.

"You gotta calm down, Ashley. This is exactly why you barely passed the composure test," Rachel replied.

Ashley huffed, deciding to keep quiet than argue with Rachel. They continued along, trees enveloping them. Suddenly, and without warning, a Sceptile leapt out at them from the bushes. It seemed to be guarding the area around the bushes.

"Go Typhlosion!" Ashley tossed out a pokeball. "Use Flamethrower."

"Hmph…" Rachel watched as the Sceptile dodged to a side and attacked Typhlosion. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel, the attack burned and knocked back the Sceptile. It hit a tree and fell with a thud.

"Did you kill it?" Ashley asked.

She walked over and poked at it with her foot. Nothing happened at first,but as Ashley turned around the Sceptile woke up, snarling at her. With a violent twist of the head, it clamped onto Ashley's leg. Ashley screamed, "Rachel! Help! Help me!" Suddenly a pack of Houndoom lept out of the trees. They surrounded them and growled menacingly at them.

Rachel's eyes widened with shock, but she quickly recovered and tossed out Roifat, her beloved Ampharos. "Roifat, use Discharge against those Houndooms!"

A few of the Houndooms backed off growling, the ones that were hit shook it off and gave them a look that a hunter gives it's prey; One of hatred and hunger, they tightened the circle and closed in on them.

A Muk had appeared at the edge of the battlefield and had slowly began scooting forward toward Rachel and Ashley. A rumbling sound appeared in the background, as if rocks had begun to roll down a mountain. It groaned, speeding away, as if something was chasing it away.

However, the attention remained on the approaching Houndoom.

Rachel sent out another pokemon, Garchomp. "Garchomp, Draco Meteor!"

The Houndooms scattered as the meteor hit, crushing a few of them. But as soon as the dust cleared the two trainers saw that they had regrouped and had began attacking.

"Roifat combine your Thunderbolt with Ashley's Typhlosion's Flamethrower." A sparkling bolt of electricity entwined with a column of fire flew toward the Houndooms, knocking out a couple more. They began jumping in and attacking sending random fire blasts at the trainers. The trainers and pokemon dodged avoiding the blasts and knocked away the Houndooms. Rachel picked up Ashley's pokeballs and sent out Snorlax and Miltank. "Garchomp, Dragon Claw. Miltank, Headbutt. Snorlax, Hyper Beam. Roifat, Thunder again."

The attacks knocked out several more, the Houndooms still looked at them menacingly, but Rachel was confident that she could defeat the remaining 5 Houndooms. "Snorlax, Hyper Beam. Miltank, Body Slam. Roifat, Discharge. We're going to win this battle even if it means hurting people or pokemon on our side." The few remaining Houndooms whimpered and scampered off into the forest.

Rachel managed to defeat the Houndooms with no casualties. Miltank was faintly scratched on the side and was bleeding slightly from its forehead. Snorlax had been slightly burned and had a few bruises, but otherwise it looked okay.

Ashley shruggled to get the slowly dying Sceptile off. When she finally pushed it off, her leg was bleeding and she couldn't stand. "Ashley… Are you okay? Do you need to rest?" Rachel said with concern in her voice.

"I think I'm good… That bite shouldn't have done much anyways. It's just bleeding slightly. Come on, let's go," Ashley murmured optimistically.

"Uh… No, Ashley. You can't even stand. Come on, rest for a while. I'll stand guard." Rachel replied, "Here, I'll help you clean off your wound."

She began pouring water onto it, scrubbing away the dirt. "Huh… that's strange," she thought as she examined it.

As she looked more closely, she could see that the puncture wound was slightly green in color, the skin around it dark and bruised. "What the heck, Ashley? Why is your skin green?"

"I don't know… maybe the grass around here stained it… It's fine. It shouldn't be anything serious," she replied faintly.

"Ok. Just promise me you'll keep an eye on it. Take care of yourself. You never know what could happen here…" Rachel lectured. "What was the Sceptile guarding anyway?"

Ashley got up slowly and looked under the bushes. "Hey! I found a cache of black crystals. What are they doing here!?"

"Ashley…" Rachel sighed, "They were hidden there so we could find it."

"Oh..." Ashley handed Rachel one and took one herself, "It's gone! It moved away!"

"Didn't you hear Jarrett's instructions?" Rachel looked around, "We should split up now. You don't want to kill me and the feeling's mutual. Bye Ashley."

Rachel turned around and walked away. "Bye Rachel! I'll see you on the other side!" Ashley called after her.

* * *

Leaf skipped happily through the desert portion. "Now… I better find those crystals… before Rachel or Red find all of them…" She hissed their names with contempt. "That girlie Ashley is a wimp too. Crying for her poor little Brendan."

Leaf tossed her hair, "Why did Gary have to die? NO. Leaf, forget about it." She said, muttering to herself, "Stop it! Get a grip, inner Leaf. I'm going to kill Red or Rachel, and that's that. NO ifs, ands, or buts, Leaf."

She walked on slowly, a bit depressed at the thought of Gary's death. "UGH Leaf. DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!"

As she wandered around rambling to herself, she happened to stumble upon a shiny stone, reflecting light off of it from the bushes. As she peered closely, she could, indeed, see that it was a cache of crystals. She snatched a yellow crystal, clutching it, as the rest of them were transported elsewhere.

* * *

Red had wandered off alone, pokeball in hand, listening for the smallest disturbances. He had just fought off a Aerodactyl. The battle had left him and his pokemon tired and wounded. His Venasuar and Pikachu had fired shot after shot of lightning and razor leaf, while Charizard fought in close proximity with flamethrowers and slashes.

The Aerodactyl was nothing like he had ever faced before. It absorbed every attack and fought on. Its attacks so dangerous that even a single hit would leave a near fatal wound. Luckily they were not hit, and only got a few cuts and bruises. He had become nervous after seeing what that one Pokemon could do.

He kept moving, listening carefully for any signs of enemy pokemon. He suddenly tripped over a shiny object, slightly buried in the dirt. He backed away from it keeping his ground and looked at it making sure it wasn't a threat. He put his pokeball back, went on his knees and started digging. When he had finally dug it out, he realized it was a cache of red crystals. He selected one and stood up, but by the time he got up the crystals were gone.

* * *

Rachel arrived at the desert portion, a sandstorm already blowing. She held up her arms to create a shield.

"Haha.. See how you deal with that!" Jarrett watched, his face contorted into an evil grin.

The sandstorm blew stronger and Rachel's body was peppered with hard grains of sand. "Jarrett… You again…"

"Yup!" Jarrett tweaked a control and the winds blew stronger.

Rachel walked around, futilely trying to shield her eyes. Suddenly, she was blown towards the left, narrowly missing a Cacturne. "JARRETT! GO BULLY SOMEONE ELSE!"

"Ok!" The sandstorm stopped abruptly and she could see his balloon floating away.

Rachel looked around, the sun now glaring in her eyes. She noticed that the Cacturne was staring at her menacingly. "Oh… shoot." She thought frantically, pulling out her Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower." Rachel commanded.

The Cacturne dodged to a side, but the attack still hit dead on. "I'm not going to make the same mistake that Ashley did… even if she only got a minor scrape." Rachel thought grimly.

The Cacturne fired off a string of attacks, which Typhlosion easily dodged. Rachel noticed that the Cacturne seemed a bit slow and she looked its leg, seeing a large cut, blood pouring out of it. The sand around it was blood-soaked and the Cacturne winced.

"Hmm… I wonder if it was injured by another trainer?" Rachel thought, alert now.

Typhlosion finished off the Cacturne with great ease and Rachel walked closer. She looked behind the Cacturne, observing something yellow glinting in the light.

She walked over, picked up a yellow crystal and watched as the cache was transported.

* * *

Red reached a lake, remembering what had happened to Karina at a similar one. He winced, imagining the pain and betrayal she must have felt. He thought about Sarah's betrayal.

"Why did she do it?" He wondered out loud, "Was it because she enjoyed killing? Do all assassins enjoy killing?"

"Hmph. She wanted to get revenge for Barry, I suppose." A voice called from above, "And you can't make a generalization about assassins. I'm sure Rachel and Ashley would be quite offended."

Red looked up, surprised, "Barry? But… I never knew she liked him? Did she?"

"You, are a child, and you don't know a lot. You don't even know as much as the others in this round do. They may be just a bit younger that you, excluding Leaf, who's a bit older, but anyway they know more. They've gone through more. You... on the other hand, can be a naive little child sometimes. But I think you've learned a lot, haven't you Red?" Jarrett sneered.

"I'm not a child anymore…" Red mused, "But it's true that no one that I really cared about has died... My family is still alive... I have learned a lot, haven't I?"

"Ugh…" Jarrett sighed, "My attempt to educate you has failed, so I'm going to go bother someone else now..."

"They've hardened… They have no qualms about killing people…" Red realized and looked upwards just to see Jarrett floating away. "I understand now…."

Red knelt by the water's edge and watched the Feebas swim peacefully. He noticed a small mound by the water's edge. The water lapped gently over it. He slowly scraped the dirt away and saw a glint of blue. The atmosphere darkened and Red screamed, looking at his hand, which the water just had flowed over.

"Haha… I see you found out the hard way," Jarrett cackled, floating above Red, "Let's just say… the water is not safe to drink here…"

"Why are you back!?" Red cried out, holding his hand, "Is the water acidic or something?"

"Good, good... you are catching on quickly…" Jarrett smirked, "It isn't exactly acidic, but… there's something wrong as you can see…"

"I know that!" Red said indignantly, "But how do the Feebas survive?"

"Going back to asking stupid questions… Again… You're never going to learn how to play the game…" Jarrett shook his head.

"What game!?"

"The game…" Jarrett's voice faded as he floated away, "Of survival…"

* * *

"Uh…" Ashley looked around, her leg slowing her down. "Come on! Where are these crystals!?"

"You know…" Jarrett looked down at her, "I just don't understand how you got to be an assassin."

"Hmph… I can be quite lethal sometimes." Ashley declared, "You just don't know it."

"Right…" Jarrett said sarcastically, "You sure can!"

Ashley turned around and gazed at Jarrett. She suddenly shot an arrow out of her sleeve, narrowly missing his head. "Yup!"

"Ok… I see now…" Jarrett floated away quickly, "I'm not hanging around you anymore, it's dangerous."

Ashley threw her head back and laughed maniacally.

* * *

Red clutched his hand in pain. Blisters and small bubbles were beginning to form. He gritted his teeth together, trying to ignore the pain.

As he wandered off, he entered the forest. Red smiled for the shade of the trees, which also provided cover. He was to get good at playing Jarrett's game. And although he didn't realize it, he couldn't play without the help of mother nature.

"All right… where are those crystals?" he mused.

* * *

Leaf had wandered into the forest, trying to avoid a pair of crazy Fearow. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Shut up." Jarrett held his head in his hands, extremely annoyed. "Just. Shut. Up!"

"I don't like running from crazy Fearows that SOMEONE sent after me…" Leaf said, panting.

"I DID NOT SEND THEM AFTER YOU!"

"Yes you did!"

"You agitated them!"

"No… you put them there!"

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you agitated them! You're worst than Ash in stupidity! Just leave me the hell alone and shut up! "

"You ARE alone in your balloon."

Jarrett couldn't take it anymore and left. Leaf smirked, but she suddenly remembered her plan and became serious again. "I need to finish this. For you, Gary."

Leaf tossed out her Jolteon and faced the approaching Fearows. She had a crazy look in her eyes, making her appear as a vicious, blood-crazed, monster. "THUNDER! Go Jolteon."

* * *

Rachel was scouring the woods for her last crystal when suddenly she heard an earsplitting scream that sounded too familiar to be a coincidence. She ran in the direction of the scream. She found Ashley screaming and groaning lying in a pool of blood. She squirmed on the ground, obviously deep in pain. "Ashley! What's happening!"

Ashley still deep in pain managed a weak whisper, "The bite... Bad pokemon... Attack..." before returning to screaming in pain.

Rachel looked at the wound and saw to her horror that the small tinge of green that they ignored was now a shade of black. She also saw a large cut in her side, blood pouring out.

Rachel desperately looked around for something to stop the bleeding while asking worriedly. "How did this happen!?"

Ashley managed "Muk... Pair of Weavile... They were too fast... Couldn't even bring out... Pokemon…"

Rachel thought back to the battle with the Houndooms..

The Houndooms had them surrounded and in the corner of her eye she saw a Muk scooting toward them but chose to ignore it. The Houndooms had begun attacking when the Muk was near the battle. She couldn't pay much attention to it because a Houndoom had jumped on her and knocked her to the ground. The Houndoom snapping at her face. She had her hands on the Houndoom's powerful jaws, struggling to keep it at bay. She finally managed to twist it's head sharply and break it's neck. She shoved the carcass off and stood up. However, by the time she got up there was no Muk in sight so she disregarded it and continued battling.

"No…" Rachel muttered, "Disregarding that Muk was a bad decision..."

Ashley wheezed, gasping for air, "Just… kill… me."

"NO WAY!" Rachel yelled, "WHY WOULD I DO THAT!?"

"Easier…" Ashley let out another blood curdling scream in pain.

"No… I can't kill you!" Rachel dropped to her knees, "That's one murder I will never complete."

"Just do it!" Ashley glared at Rachel, "You idiot… Put me out of my misery…"

"But..." Rachel sighed resignedly, "I can't!"

Ashley fixed her eyes on Rachel, her fingers clenched, "KILL ME. Or watch me suffer. Just kill me."

"Fine... I will..." Rachel whispered, her mind conflicted, "I have to…"

"Do it quickly." Ashley coughed up blood, "It hurts so much..."

Rachel took out a long, thin, knife that glinted sharply in the light. "I'm so sorry…." She whispered as she plunged the blade into Ashley's heart, tears sliding slowly down her face.

"Don't be…" Ashley took her last breath, her face frozen in a peaceful smile, "I'm leaving to a better place, to see Brendan..." She closed her eyes and lay still.

"No… It can't be…" Rachel pulled out the knife and looked at its bloodstained blade.

Jarrett's update came almost immediately after Ashley's death. "AND THERE GOES ASHLEY! Killed by her own friend just like Karina… HOW SAD!" Jarrett said sarcastically.

"Jarrett… You shut up. Before your head happens to go bye-bye…" Rachel seethed glaring at him.

"Oh please… Like you would ever kill such a wonderful person like me," Jarrett taunted.

"Fine. Be that way," Rachel replied coldly, whipping out a shuriken. She flung it at him, the shuriken reflecting off a buckler shield Jarrett had held up just in time.

"GOD DAMMIT RACHEL! You almost popped my hot air balloon… You and your assassin friends… always throwing stuff at people," Jarrett screeched down at her.

"You will pay..." she whispered icily, turning on her heel before running off, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

The corpses of blackened Fearow rained down around her, but she ignored them in her determination. She stalked off into the forest. "Let's just hope Rachel or Red are here…" She whispered to herself, an evil glint in her eyes.

Leaf walked around slowly, flinching at every sound she heard. She caught a glimmer of Rachel's telltale long hair. "Aha… gotcha…" she thought triumphantly.

She shuffled closer, and she could see Rachel slumped down against a tree in sadness.

"Rachel… you feel the pain, huh? You feel the pain? Now it's time… It's time for Red to feel the pain. This is my only chance for revenge. I have to do this for you, Gary. Hear that, Gary? This is your final gift," Leaf cackled in the shadows.

"Your final gift…" she whispered.

* * *

The night was falling rapidly, the sky gradually turning orange, then to red, before fading into a dark blue. She could still make out the outline of Rachel, still slumped against the tree. "It's time…" Leaf told herself.

She crept up to that very tree, and silent as the night, pulled out her blade. Had Rachel been alert, then she would have noticed the slight rustling of the leaves behind her. But she did not, for she was too stricken with grief. It was too late. Leaf plunged her knife into Rachel's back. Rachel screamed in pain.

"Leaf… I knew it. You go kill me for revenge, huh? Well, I hope you die a horrible death," Rachel spat at her, her face contorting from the pain, "And a little FYI here. Gary never loved you. He never even liked you at all."

Just as Leaf laughed, Red appeared. "RACHEL!"

"Too late… Your little partner is dying, aren't you Rachel?" Leaf sneered.

Rachel fell to the ground still stricken with pain. "Red… What a nice way to see me again huh?" Rachel smiled weakly.

"Rachel… Don't die like this. Please… " Red cried.

"See, now, my dear Red, you can feel the pain…" Leaf laughed.

Red lifted Rachel's head and continued talking, "It's gonna be okay! What do you need!? I can save you!"

"Red, it's useless. I'm going to die and there's nothing you can do to save me," Rachel replied feebly.

"NO! You can't die!"

Rachel raised her head in an attempt to speak, but Leaf interrupted before she could say a word.

"Aw… That's so sweet, Red! Too bad little Rachel here is dying. Yup, her soul is flying away at this very moment! No, Red, don't tell me you're sorry you started it. Ha! Sorry won't make anything better. Sorry won't bring her back. But now… This time… you can finally feel what I feel." Leaf snarled.

"You liked Gary?" Red was confused.

"No duh, smart one," Leaf snapped, "Who do you think I did this for? Myself?"

"What makes you think Gary wanted this?" Red fired back, "Why would he?"

"You are just as dumb as you look," Leaf commented. "He came back to me…. I saw him again and I KNOW HE WOULD HAVE WANTED THIS!"

"Are you deranged or something? Need to go to a mental hospital or asylum or something?" he shouted venomously.

While Leaf and Red were caught up in this argument, Rachel reached into one of her many concealed pockets, her hands shaking. She drew out a small dagger and a vial of poison. Rachel carefully dipped her dagger's tip into the vial of dark liquid. She then poured the rest of the poison into an unsuspecting patch of grass nearby. The grass sizzled and withered immediately.

"Red. I could kill you, you know. You're just as dumb and stupid as Ash," Leaf said, her voice quivering.

"Like you really could kill someone else…" Red glared at her.

"Look. Look how many I've killed. Let's see… Ash… oh and Rachel. Rachel's dead now," Leaf growled.

"Hmph. I'm not dead yet! I'm harder to kill than you expect." Rachel hissed, managing to weakly prop herself up on one elbow, her arm swinging the blade, making a deep gash on Leaf's leg, "Revenge is mine… a last gift..." she muttered, "And Leaf… You might wanna look at how many I'VE killed. Much more than you."

"OW!" Leaf cried, looking down at Rachel. "You're not dead yet!?" Leaf violently kicked Rachel in the stomach causing her to spit up blood, "I'm ALWAYS BETTER THAN YOU!"

"LEAF!" Red yelled and tackled her away. "I'm going to kill you!

"Get off of me!" Leaf tried to push Red off of her.

"Oh! I need popcorn! This is too good! Wait I said that out loud… Oops..." Jarrett exclaimed happily.

"I don't appreciate this Jarrett..."Rachel grimaced, the sounds of Red and Leaf fighting echoing in the background, "I thought you actually thought I was decent…"

"Meh. I don't care if you die. It's just fun to watch. I don't care if my favorites die. It's all good. I do admit your weapon stash was impressive, though."

"How harsh… Well. Just watch out when you're eating your food." Rachel smirked, slightly wincing.

"One day you'll be dead. Remember that? Well who's doing now! ? Who's dying? You're dying! Who died hmm..." Suddenly Jarrett sighed and said sadly. At least you won't be here any longer, and you'll see your friends...

"I will, won't I…" Rachel gazed at the stars, "Ashley and Sarah, I hope you're proud.." Rachel whispered to herself, her head slumping, "I hope each of you are proud of my last kill."

"I know I am."

* * *

Feedback would be much appreciated! Again, if you enjoyed this fic, please favorite and follow!

~Boop Boopinator


	10. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! This is the last round of the games officially, but there's much more to come on this fic! It isn't the end yet! Thanks for all the support, and keep on reading!

* * *

Jarrett surveyed the grounds and called to the pair, "Ahem children. Quit fighting. We are leaving the arena."

Red in his anger was trying to strangle Leaf, and he yelled defiantly, "NO! SHE MUST DIE!"

"I cannot have you two kill each other so early. There's still another round to film. I need my paycheck, and without that round, I'll lose… Let's see… Actually not too much. Maybe a couple hundred million… But whatever, the stakes are too high," Jarrett responded,, "Now... Let Jigglypuff sing you to sleep and you're going to wake up in a nice bed tomorrow."

"Nooo!" Red's voice echoed around the arena as Jigglypuff took out its microphone.

* * *

Red and Leaf woke up in soft beds, their thoughts slightly disoriented. "I thought I was in the arena?" Leaf yelled.

"Little kiddies, you better be refreshed, because your final public appearance is in half an hour! Wake up! Look your best, before you get criticised over global TV and internet!" Jarrett screeched.

"Shut up, you jerk," Leaf snarled.

"What did you do to the bodies?" Red asked quizzically, managing not to show his pain in his voice, "You better not have left them there to rot…"

"You'll see all of them soon." Jarrett sneered. "Real soon…"

"What do you mean!?" Red cried.

"Oh… you'll see… and you'll understand… " Jarrett's voice trailed off.

* * *

Leaf and Red got dressed quickly and went to breakfast, escorted by two mask-wearing attendants. "I see you are here. Now eat PEACEFULLY." Jarrett said coldly, "PEACEFULLY."

Leaf and Red sat down across from each other, still glaring. The attendants stood by, waiting for commands from Jarrett.

"You two attendants stay here. They may fight and I don't want to lose money. If they start killing each other drug them with these needles, got it?"

"Yes sir!" The masked figures said in unison.

"Eat quickly children. We need to get moving, for the biggest event yet." Jarrett smiled, "Leave all your stuff here. You'll get your pokeballs soon."

"What have you done to my pokemon!?" Leaf yelled, "You better not have killed them, you jerk!"

Jarrett stared at her, "There are people out there that are more of a jerk than I am. Get used to it."

* * *

Red and Leaf were marched out roughly. They were stuffed into a small car and they were driven quickly to the arena in silence. "Out." the driver said, "Jarrett is waiting for you."

He tugged the two out of the car and into a building next to the arena. "Leave them with me for prep." Jarrett commanded, adjusting his tie.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US!?" Leaf struggled to get out of his tight grasp. "STOP THIS!"

"You… Little girl… Are going to kill or be killed soon. You better shut up." Jarrett snarled, "Here are your pokeballs, your pokemon are fully healed. You'll be going in... In about 5 minutes."

Leaf scratched at her leg, wondering why it seemed so itchy right now. She ignored the itch and planned out Red's death, smiling all the way.

"Come along… Children." Jarrett rushed them each off to two rooms, opposite from each other. "You will enter the arena from this door. LOOK GOOD, YOU'LL BE ON TELEVISION!"

Jarrett ran off, the door closing with a snap behind him. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome!"

Red could hear Jarrett's voice and he shivered. "Let's introduce the contestants! Our first contestant is… Leaf…. and the second one is…. Red!"

The crowd cheered eagerly as the door opened, Red walking out bravely. He could see Leaf from the other side and he glared at her. However, Leaf wasn't looking at him, but instead looking at the surroundings. Her mouth dropped open as she recognized the faces. "Haha! So you see… I have displayed everyone's bodies here for you!"

Red, eyes wide open, realized that there were 30 glass cases, surrounding the arena, displaying the 30 fallen, or what had been left of them. The blank gaze of the recently-killed Rachel stared back at him, and the gory remains of Sarah lay in the case beside her. Jonathan's last smile was still frozen on his face. The face of Paul looked creepily at him, accusations in his eyes. "Why?" Red questioned Jarrett, "Why would you do this to them?"

Jarrett shrugged and he turned to the crowd. "BLOOD IS WHAT YOU CAME FOR! So…. BATTLE!"

Red acted quickly, sending out his Charizard. Leaf reacted a little late, her face a chalky white. She sent out her Jolteon, commanding a Thunder Fang.

"Dodge by flying up," Red muttered, "And then Flamethrower."

Charizard barely dodged as Jolteon's fangs scraped its underbelly, sending drops of blood flying into the air.

"Oooh… that was close!" Jarrett cried.

Leaf seemed to be wheezing for breath as she coughed. Her Jolteon could only wait helplessly for a command. The Flamethrower hit dead on, charring the fur and burning the skin. The smoky smell of charred flesh flooded the arena. Jolteon cried out weakly, shocking Leaf back to her senses. She recalled Jolteon and sent out Pidgeot. In turn, Red recalled Charizard and sent out Pikachu. Leaf smirked, an idea popping into her head. "Go Arcanine!" She cried

"Hey! You can't do that!" Red yelled, "JARRETT, ISN'T SHE CHEATING?"

"Meh. But I won't allow more than two pokemon from one trainer on the field though." Jarrett commented, "And spectators, it looks like Leaf has thought of a plan! She's double-teaming Red, though she does look a bit sluggish today! Also, does anyone want a piece of charred Jolteon? It's a bit burned though."

"Arcanine, Extreme Speed, follow up with a Fire Blast on Pikachu. Pidgeot, stay back."

"Go, Espeon, use Psychic to hold the Arcanine in the air." Red cried, tossing the pokeball in the air.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack to dodge Arcanine and then Thunder on Pidgeot."

"Arcanine, direct your Fire Blast at Espeon!" Leaf yelled.

"No!" Red watched helplessly as the Flamethrower hit Espeon in the side. "Espeon!"

"Ooohhh…. burrnnn." Jarrett smirked, "Now… ladies and gentlemen, what is Red going to do!?"

Meanwhile, Pikachu had been racing along the field, heading for Pidgeot. "PIKA!" it cried as a bolt of thunder came down from the sky and hit an unsuspecting Pidgeot knocking it down. "That's two that you've electrocuted to death!" Leaf screamed, a maniacal look in her eyes. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO SUFFER!"

"If that Pidgeot was named Gary, he would have died ALL OVER AGAIN!" Jarrett yelled into his microphone, the crowd hooting appreciatively.

Leaf clenched her fists, taking deep breaths. "Calm… Leaf… calm. You will kill Red and his pokemon. You can do it, Leaf," she

Red rolled his eyes at Leaf and recalled his Espeon, quickly sending out his Charizard again. "Grab Pikachu and fly! Use Earthquake now!"

Charizard swooped from the air and grabbed PIkachu in its talons as the Earthquake shook the arena.

The crowd roared loudly as Leaf dropped to her knees in desperation. "I can't lose. I can't lose. I CAN'T LOSE!"

Her hands shook as she withdrew Pidgeot and sent out her last and strongest pokemon. "Venusaur. I'm sorry if we lose. I'm sorry if you die. It's all my fault."

Red watched from across the arena, feeling no pity for her.

"Frenzy Plant." She whispered, as the roots snaked out, grabbing Charizard by the wing and crushing it.

Charizard cried out as it fell towards the earth. Venusaur watched apathetically, knowing its life was at stake. Charizard hit the ground with a loud thud, using its body to shield Pikachu.

Charizard cried out in pain as a loud crunching sound was heard. Pikachu whimpered faintly, still in shock after the fifty-feet plunge. Charizard lay there motionless as Pikachu stumbled off weakly. Arcanine bounded over, sniffing the air. He howled into the sky.

Leaf smiled to herself. One down, three to go, two of those three already weakened. She could defeat him, she was sure of it. The more she fantasized, the more faint she felt. The earth felt like it was shaking. She stumbled, before catching herself again. "Okay, Leaf, you have to calm down. No time for fainting now… I'll win..." she reassured herself.

"Annnddd Charizard is down!" Jarrett commented sarcastically, "That looked PAINFUL! Well well, the battle's pretty even right now. Two of Leaf's pokemon, Jolteon and Pidgeot, are lifeless. No, not lifeless, like unconscious. Lifeless, like NO MORE LIFE! Her Venusaur appears to be in full health, but it is a bit tired from releasing that Frenzy Plant. Arcanine is fairly weakened from that Earthquake!"

"I'm going to win." Leaf yelled back at Jarrett

"I don't understand how a CHARIZARD could learn that move," Jarrett continued, ignoring the interruption. "Hm… is there a ™ for that? That smartass Jonathan could probably tell me, but he's dead like Gary! Red has a severely burned Espeon, and a weakened Pikachu as seen below in the stadium. His Charizard is D-E-A-D, DEAD! He hasn't brought out his last pokemon…. What could it be?"

Then he whispered quietly to an assistant, "Go rob, I mean check out if there is a ™ earthquake at the Poke Mall…"  
"Yes sir!" The assistant responded immediately.

"Don't talk about Gary like that!" Leaf screamed, her head whirling.

Red took a shaky breath, before sending out his Venusaur. The crowd cheered and clapped their hands before beginning a steady chant, "Red! Red! Red!"

Leaf seethed, why weren't they cheering for her? She hesitated for a moment, thinking of a fast way to disable his pokemon. Her thoughts were beginning to blur in her head, all of the attacks she could think of appeared in her brain as a random jumble of sounds. She screeched in annoyance.

Red acted quickly, before Leaf could think straight. "Pikachu, Volt Tackle Venusaur, Venusaur, hit Arcanine with a Sludge Bomb."

Leaf's Venusaur and Arcanine waited for a command, but none came. Arcanine was hit directly with a Sludge Bomb, which poisoned it. Arcanine howled in pain, collapsing in a heap. Its ears, feet, and tail began to twitch incessantly. However, Pikachu's Volt Tackle didn't do much on Venusaur's huge body, much to Red's annoyance.

"LOOK AT THAT HUGE MONSTER. It isn't even affected by puny little Pikachu!" Jarrett grinned.

"ARGH… Pikachu, Thunder on Leaf's Venusaur! Venusaur, Frenzy Plant that Arcanine, while it's still disabled!" Red shouted.

Vines began to snake across the arena, finally lashing out at Arcanine. It flew into the air with a yelp before dropping to the ground.

Leaf's Venusaur grunted from the Thunder, its health not too afflicted by the attack. He tried to step over to the Arcanine, but the electricity coursed through his body, his movements becoming sluggish.

"My, oh my, what a battle! Venusaur is paralyzed! Yes, Leaf, your precious Venusaur won't be able to lay a leaf onto Red's pokemon! Arcanine has also been disabled from a mighty fall! How do you like that, spectators?" Jarrett said enthusiastically as the spectators hooted and cheered.

"NO! Arcanine! My fluffy puppy!" Leaf screamed, "HOW DARE YOU, RED? HOW DARE YOU HARM MY POKEMON? Synthesis, Venusaur."

Sunlight beamed down as Leaf's Venusaur slowly healed itself.

"I had to…?" Red replied quizzically, before ordering another attack, "Venusaur, Sleep Powder on Leaf's Venusaur!"

A white powder slowly drifted over to the other side. Leaf's Venusaur began to yawn, and soon fell asleep, its snoring making the arena rumble.

Leaf groaned in exasperation. She had to pull through this… Venusaur couldn't die. It couldn't die like her others had. This was her STARTER, her most favorite. She had run out of sleep potions and berries. All that she could do was to wait it out, she sadly realized.

"Venusaur, sprinkle sleep powder over it after Pikachu's attacks! Pikachu, keep on using Iron Tail and Volt Tackle!" Red yelled.

"Wow Red seriously, that is the stupidest and most boring strategy that was ever thought of…" Jarrett muttered into the mic.

The Venusaur twitched repeatedly, but did not wake up. Its health slowly diminished. "Okay, Pikachu, come back now. Go Espeon! Use Rest first, Venusaur defend Espeon if the other Venusaur wakes up!"

"HURRY UP AND WAKE UP YOU STUPID DINOSAUR!" Jarrett roared.

Espeon's matted fur soon became glossy as it healed itself, as it snored gently. Red's Venusaur charged a Solar Beam up with Sunny Day, carefully watching Espeon. Suddenly, its ears twitched, and a roaring sound came from the other end of the stadium as Leaf's Venusaur got up slowly.

"Use Synthesis to heal yourself, then Leech Seed," said Leaf confidently, now that her pokemon was back up.

"Finally…" Muttered an annoyed Jarrett.

Red's Venusaur released his Solarbeam quickly, interrupting the Synthesis. Now only halfway healed, Leaf's Venusaur roared in anger.

It stampeded toward Red's Venusaur, unleashing a Giga Drain. The vines constricted around the opponent, sapping away its strength. Without giving it a chance to recuperate, it continued with Take Down, smashing the other Venusaur into the ground.

Espeon yawned, opening its eyes slowly. It heard the sounds of the battle, and it worriedly sprang to its feet. Red was glad to see his Espeon up and back up onto its feet, "Espeon use Psychic! Follow up with Shadow Ball!"

Leaf's Venusaur was stopped from its attacking spree. It was levitated into the air, and then flung into the wall of the arena. It groaned, trying to get up, before another attack pummeled him into the wall. Leaf's Venusaur groaned in agony.

"Finish him off. One last Psychic, Espeon," Red ordered.

Espeon's orb glowed and Venusaur was flung across the arena again. It lay there, unmoving.

"And that concludes the battle! Red has defeated all of Leaf's pokemon! Now, now, doesn't Leaf look pale and faint? And what is with that dark bruise on the back of her leg? Put her out of her misery, Red, kill her. Come on, don't you all agree? KILL HER! KILL HER!" Jarrett began to chant, and soon everyone in the audience began to take up the chant. The crowd clapped eagerly for more blood and deaths.

Red looked nervously at Leaf, who was using a wall to support herself. "Why don't you kill me?" She whispered spitefully, "Kill me like you killed Gary. Remember, if I had won, I would have NO problems with killing you."

"No…." Red looked downwards, "I can't kill a human being."

"Stop with this sissy talk. Get on with already." Jarrett was angered by the lack of action, "Kill her Red. Do you remember how she killed so many innocent people? She killed poor Ash, and your partner Rachel. Oh, and she wanted to kill you, too. Well… I wouldn't call HER innocent. Why don't you kill her now…?"

"Yeah, kill me, for all I care. That's just one more thing on the long list of things you already screwed up, not including how many times your stupidity has gotten in the way. Why don't you get revenge for poor, poor Rachel, huh?"

"I can't… I just can't bring myself to kill another person. Gary was my friend. I knew him better than he ever knew you, okay? I was best friends with him since the day I was born."

"Then why did you kill him? If he was your best friend, WHY DID YOU KILL HIM? What difference will it make if you killed me, the one person you absolutely hate? You know I failed, and I do, too," Leaf spat at him, her words beginning to slur.

"I killed because I had to protect my partner and me. No… I can't kill you. I won't kill you for no reason," he whispered quietly, just as Leaf fell to the ground. Her leg wound was clearly visible, and had turned several shades of green and purple.

"Too late," Jarrett said dryly, "It looks like someone has done the job for you already."

"What? Who…" Red said confusedly, "I don't know…. I don't understand who would do this..."

"It's fairly obvious to me." Jarrett shook his head bitterly, "Your little partner there did a last kill while you two were arguing. She was sneaky and she did the job quite well. Rachel made sure that you wouldn't have to kill Leaf if you won and she made sure that if you lost, Leaf would die anyway. Rachel knew that you wouldn't be able to kill Leaf if you even tried and she knew that you were too humane."

Jarrett sighed and said in a seemingly melancholy tone, "It was her last gift to you."

* * *

Everyone filed out of the auditorium silently. Red and Jarrett followed, Jarrett leading the way to his office.

"Sit here for a moment." Jarrett muttered, "I'll be back with your winnings soon."

* * *

The sinister creature had watched the end of the battle in glee. Blood was shed and trainers died in this place. Death was coming to everyone and everything. It would begin with this, the death of all the trainers. It threw its head back and laughed, the sound echoing across the now-empty stadium. Those silly trainers thought that this was the end.

This was only the beginning of the battle.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews would be much appreciated! Please follow and favorite if you like this fic!

~Boop Boopinator


	11. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! As you could tell from the previous chapter, the story isn't over yet... Yes, there's more to this than just plain violence and blood! This chapter is just a tad bit weird... but I hope you enjoy the read!

* * *

Red waited gloomily in the office, reminiscing about a time where everything was alright and a time where everyone was alive. Jarrett suddenly stepped back in, changed back into his casual clothes, looking exhausted. "I have to bring you back to the arena."

"Why?" Red asked, not expecting an answer.

"You'll see…" Jarrett replied, smoothing down his dark hair.

Red continued reminiscing about a golden time, where everyone was happy and so was he. The pair stopped at a door, which Jarrett promptly opened with a key, the bright light shining through. Red followed absently, still dreaming. He rubbed his eyes slowly as they adjusted to the light. Red frowned confusedly, why was he in this place? Jarrett left him standing in the middle of the arena. He went back to thinking about his happy times.

"Those times are lost." A raspy voice growled out, "You should face reality now."

Red flinched, looking around for the source. He shielded his eyes from the sunlight and looked upwards, towards the top of the stadium. "Who… are you?"

"Oh, so you don't recognize me from your dreams? I thought I would have appeared. " the voice snarled, "What a surprise. You really are as oblivious as Jarrett reported."

"Wha? Who's he reporting to? So… you're the boss?" Red asked confusedly, "I KNEW there was a boss!"

"Maybe you should have picked a smarter one, Jarrett…" the voice sounded disappointed and a hint of irritation crept into its voice, "This one is… not up to my standards."

"I'm sorry, sir. But, first of all, one of them figured out too quickly; and second of all the other was deranged. And you know, the first 16 that I got rid of was the most annoying. Who did you want?" Jarrett said apologetically.

"I am not… Never mind, I will deal with that later. Leave me alone with this… human. And enforce the perimeters." The voice rasped, "Go down to the lab. Make sure everything is in order.

Jarrett went to the corner of the arena and disappeared.

"Where's my prize? Can you just let me go!?" Red cried. "I don't know who you are! And what do you mean by this… human? Aren't you one too?"

"Ha… silly child. You really can't see me, can you?" the voice replied, "Well you'll discover it soon enough."

The sunlight diminished as clouds covered it. Red finally looked up in surprise and his mouth dropped wide open.

"That's right." the voice chuckled humorlessly, "I am Mewtwo."

* * *

Jarrett took an elevator down to the lab. They had preserved what they could. He looked at the bodies, encased in a greenish liquid, contained in tubes. Jarrett smirked happily, "Soon…" he whispered, "Soon…"

* * *

"So. Where are my prizes?" Red asked quizzically, "Don't I get to go home now?"

"No. Silly child, you still don't understand." Mewtwo said, his tail lashing, "All you humans are the same, all utterly ignorant and dense. But you do have a prize. Be careful of what you choose."

"What are my choices!?" Red cried eagerly, "Let me know!"

"Oh… you don't want to know," Jarrett grinned, having returned from his duties.

"Child, this is where you get to save the world; be a hero. Your prize is merely a prize of choosing. Not given to you, but chosen by you. You will see. Now… Jarrett... please bring out the names and read them. Good luck."

"Pick your poison wisely," Jarrett said tiredly, reading the list of trainers that had gone to these "games", "No turning back."

"You may choose one. And I will bring them back."

Red's eyes darted around nervously, "I thought the prize was a trophy!"

"Lies. All lies. Even the ridiculous "this is a TV show" was a lie. And me quote un-quote sad about you guys? Complete CRAP. You think I would feel bad for you guys!?" Jarrett muttered, "You should have known."

"CHOOSE."

Red mumbled under his breath. "I can't hear you, louder please," Jarrett said in a clear voice. "Like THIS!" He shouted.

With a shaky voice, he replied, "Ra-Rachel. I choose Rachel... The assassin. My-my partner."

"Ha! What did I tell you?" Jarrett laughed, "They always pick that one. Their partners… you know what that means."

"Indeed. Your wish shall be granted. Enjoy your prize."

Red's eyes widened as a blue light flashed before his eyes, and his once-dead partner walked up the stairs. "Hey, Red."

"How…? What? Oh… hi." He stammered as she grinned.

"Be on your way now… I have better things to do." Jarrett said with a motion of his hand.

"HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE!?" Red called, "Tell me."

"Through the forest. There will be a boat waiting for you. Your pokemon also have been fully healed and your Charizard has been brought back."

* * *

Red and Rachel trekked through the forest. "So… Red, how have you been? I haven't seen you in AGES! Oh my god!" Rachel said, "I love your hat by the way. It's so… YOU!"

"Uhh… thanks." Red wasn't sure why his partner was acting like this.

"I love… TOMATOES!" Rachel cried happily, "They taste sooo delicious when they're raw."

"I… thought you… hated them…" Red muttered, gripping his pokeballs tightly.

"Oh I just had a change of heart. After all, who doesn't like that juicy texture and burst of sour flavor? It's just amazing!"

Red continued silently, and wondering about his "partner's" strange behavior. "Why are you acting like this…?"

"Acting like what?" She replied as she skipped along, "This? Oh I'm ALWAYS like this…"

"Uh-huh…" Red said skeptically.

"What!?" She stopped and put her hands on her hips. "You don't believe it? What's wrong with being happy anyways? I love it! And look! Look at my makeup! Isn't it pretty? Oh and look at this pretty dress I'm wearing! It's such a pretty lilac-y fuschia! And it was only for… about one hundred dollars! Isn't that such a great deal?"

"Uh…" Red gripped his pokeballs even tighter, "When… did you wear makeup and dresses? And.. when did you spend that much?"

"Like since NOW!" Rachel replied, "DUUH! Oh... look at those blemishes on your face! I think you need a makeover too!"

"That's it. Why are you acting like this?" Red looked irritated.

"What?! I don't understand why you're being so mean..." she replied, tears sliding down her face.

"You aren't the same Rachel I knew. You aren't the girl who was tough. You aren't the girl who had horrible nightmares at night. You aren't the girl that was an assassin. She never liked dresses. She never liked makeup. In fact, she hated even the thought of being girly. So. Who are YOU!?"

"What are you talking about? Assassin? Eew…. what's wrong with you? Why would I want to chip my manicure anyways..." Rachel said, examining her nails.

"And have you been leading me in circles through the forest!?" Red grew increasingly angry.

"Oh!" Rachel suddenly threw her arms around Red in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I guess I have! I'm terrible with directions…" she laughed.

Rachel's arms constricted around his body tightly, making him Red gasp for breath, "Rachel! Stop! You're choking me!"

"Oh… now that's a loss, isn't it..." she crooned cloyingly.

Red, his vision spinning, tossed out Venusaur in a desperate attempt to save his life. Venusaur, immediately noticing what was wrong, used its vines to pull "Rachel" off of him.

She quickly ran off laughing as soon as Venusaur set her down. Red gasped for air, as air poured into his lungs. "Good… Venusaur…" He said weakly, recalling the big pokemon.

"I thought you would bring back Rachel. Where is Rachel? And who was that?" he yelled into the sky.

"Foolish…. to believe… Not her..." Suddenly, a blue orb transported him out of the island, setting him in a place he knew very well. Kanto.

* * *

Jarrett walked through the lab, passing the jars and substances. He opened a locked door with the key and walked down the staircase. Smooth titanium walls incapable of being broken lined the area, separating them into small cubicles.

In these 15 spaces, lay one person in each cell. They were malnourished, ribs jutting out from under a layer of skin. On the ground, lay one threadbare mattress with a thin sheet, holes already worn into it. Their eyes were downcast and puffy from the lack of sleep, their face dirty and full of soot. Their clothes were full of holes and the stink of sweat filled the air.

Jarrett passed each of them, jingling his keys merrily. Paul lunged at him, rattling the iron bars viciously. Jarrett laughed "Uh uh uh." he teased waving his finger in Paul's face. Sarah lay slumped against the wall, her eyes darting up to meet Jarretts, narrowing into a glare. She picked up a stone, before taking a deep breath and setting it down again. Jarrett glanced at Jonathan's cell. "Well. If it isn't the smartass in a cell."

"I am a smartass. Jarrett spells D-U-M-B-A-S-S." Jonathan called challengingly.

"Hmm… what is that… D-U- HEY YOU CALLED ME A DUMBASS!? Wait until I reveal your little SECRETS from your traveling days… Looks like the smartass Jonathan isn't such a golden boy, after all," Jarrett yelled angrily, "Stupid…"

"Oh…" Jonathan quieted down.

Ash groaned in the next cell, "Food… my precious burritos..."

"You're so idiotic." Jarrett scoffed, "What was I down here for again? I forgot already, with all of these pesky twerps." He said glaring at Jonathan.

"Oh yeah, I'm supposed to feed you people good food for once. Dinner is finally not mashed potatoes! Can I hear a 'yay'?"

The room was silent. "Aw… so you're not craving the burritos? Or the steak? Or the… uh... creme brulee?" Jarrett asked.

Ash's eyes brightened up, but he didn't make any sound. "Come on, Ash, don't you want your PRECIOUS burritos? I even got all of your favorite toppings!" he coaxed.

"Are you kidding… we never get good food. This has to be a lie…" he muttered.

"Well it's not. If you don't want it, then that's okay. You don't have to eat it. You can eat your BELOVED mashed potatoes, for all I care…" Jarrett snapped, waving the burrito in front of Ash's nose.

Ash's mouth began to water, and he tentatively reached a hand for it. "Aw, wittle Ashy is twying to get some food! Is po wittle Ashy hungwy?" Jarrett sang happily, snatching it away.

Ash's eyes turned dark. "You just brought us this food to taunt us. If you had a heart you wouldn't be like this," he said icily.

"Looky here! This is desperation at it's finest!" Jarrett squealed like a crazed fangirl.

Ash glared at him. "Fine, fine, I'll stop. I'll play Santa Claus for once. The only time, though. Hear that, kiddies? Santa Claus will give you all your favorite foods today!"

As Jarrett turned the corner to get the food, he murmured to no one in particular, "I'm going to fatten you up, kids. I'm going to fatten you up for that special day… Boss's orders."

* * *

Red examined his surroundings. Pallet Town seemed much the same he thought as he headed towards his house, ringing the doorbell. His mom opened the door and threw her arms around him.

"Hi Red! How was your competition?" She asked cheerfully.

"It was horrible." Red muttered sadly.

"How so? Come in for cookies! Sit down and tell me, it couldn't have been THAT bad!" His mom remained optimistic.

Red walked in and sat down, telling the ghastly horror stories of his adventure on the mysterious island. Every single little detail was told to his mom and her mouth dropped open with surprise.

As the sun went down, he finished telling the long tale and his mom took a deep breath. "So… you're telling me this is all real?"

"Yeah…"

"Nice one Red, but you aren't going to trick me this time!" his mom said triumphantly, "There's no way 31 trainers would disappear at once! And the best trainers, too."

"It's not a lie!" Red cried despairingly, "It's real!"

"Haha… Very funny. Stop kidding around and help me with dinner." his mom suddenly became stern, "You can't drag on a joke for that long, especially after I've already figured it out."

"It isn't!"

His mom walked away silently as Red stared morosely out the window. "Where's Gary then?" he suddenly asked.

"I don't know, ask his mom!" Red's mom answered.

* * *

Red dragged his feet in the dust as he walked to Gary's house. He rang the doorbell, "Hello?"

"Hello Red! Nice to see you, are you looking for Gary? Cause he isn't home." Gary's mom dusted her hands off on her apron.

"Oh… where is he?" Red asked carefully, "I thought he went back home after the competition!"

"Oh yeah, he sent me a Pidgey, with some mail saying that he was going on a trip to the Orange Islands. He's not coming back for a long time! And the Orange Islands are beautiful, I do have to say..." Gary's mom smiled happily.

"Oh I see…" Red left silently.

* * *

Jarrett waltzed around with silver trays holding the trainer's favorite foods. "Steak for you, ravioli for you…" he sang merrily.

He twirled nearly dropping Rachel's food, earning a murderous glare from her. "Oopsie! Almost dropped your precious pizza there! Don't kill me!" He said sarcastically.

She snatched her pizza away, turning around and devouring it hungrily.

"Rachel when did you turn into a animal? I mean you look like a rat right now."

"Shut up. You're not the one being starved in a cell."

"Well... I'm not sorry at all. In fact it's fun to watch you people in the cell starving. And you wanna know what's the best of all? You can't throw weapons at me! I mean seriously you were throwing knives and shurikens, Ashley was shooting arrows at me, and right back there Sarah was planning to throw a rock at me." He replied angrily.

"Oh yeah? How about now?" she smirked, whipping out a small dagger, the blade stained with a green hue.

"Crap. You did enjoy your pizza though right? That has to be worth something." Jarrett said nervously.

"Maybe I did, Jarrett… I'd still throw it at you. No use trying to kiss up to me, you should know that already," she said.

"Me kiss up to you? You're the one in a cell right now!"

"I'm the one with the dagger and it may or may not be poisoned," Rachel replied curtly.

"Screw you and your dagger. I have a hose." Jarrett aimed a high powered hose at her.

"UGH! Go bother someone else..."

"Fine… Be that way." He muttered

"OH BRENDAN! HI BRENDAN! MISS ME!" Jarrett exclaimed excitedly.

"Sure…" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"I can't believe I am your greatest fear! HAHAHAHAHA! I was laughing for 5 minutes straight!"

He glared at him without saying anything, before returning to picking at his nails.

"You're no fun anymore cooped up in that cell… Oh! How bout I let you out and let some fighting pokemon chase you around and beat you up. That always cheers me up!"

"Well no one cares about your feelings."

"FFFWWWIIINNNEEE… You guys are so depressing… Be happy! You're not eating mashed potatoes… You guys aren't fun to bother anymore. And at least your girlfriend is in the cell next to you!"

"Well… that doesn't help, considering these are metal dungeons…" he replied, rolling his eyes.

"That must hurt her feelings; you're so mean!" He said as he mimicked a sad girly girl.

"I have a knife I can throw at you here… I heard that you know!" Ashley cried.

"Well you can't see me so how you gonna do that? HMMM?"

"You know, I also have some arsenic that I can slip into your food. Which one would you prefer?" she asked innocently.

"Do YOU want the hose or the flamethrower? By the way all you assasins sound the same. Arsenic this… Knife that… All of you!" Jarrett replied haughtily.

"Answer my question first. Knife or arsenic? I can pick for you if you don't pick."

"Neither is gonna work…" Jarrett said, just as a knife flew towards him in record speed. He ducked just as the knife hit the wall with a clang.

"GAH! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS' THROWING THINGS!" He said as he grabbed the hose and shot water at Ashley.

"AHHHHHHH! " Ashley screamed.

"STOP!" The uproar drowned out the spitting sound of the hose.

* * *

Red's travelling with only his backpack, and nothing more, reminded him of his training days. Those days when he was still a naive child, the only goal in mind was to get all the badges.

He travelled across the land, searching far and wide for someone, just one person, to believe his story. Wherever he went, he spread the evil story of the competition, but people refused to believe him. They looked at him like he was crazy. It wasn't "Oh I saw you on National TV! It was horrible!" but instead was "You teens these days… always spreading these lies…" And he was appalled by this.

He was trying to help the world, but this is what they give him? Everywhere he went, he was shunned by society. No one recognized him as the one who defeated the Elite Four. He was the lunatic. Everywhere he went, people knew him. But instead of embracing his presence, they drove him out.

Eventually, he was reduced to a nomad, living wherever he could find a place to live. Even his very own mother rejected him, at last, after hearing about the lunacy he had been spreading. He sparked riots in every town and city he had visited.

Finally, he found a safe haven: Mt. Silver in nearby-Johto. No one dared to ascend the peaks. It was just him and his pokemon.

His pokemon were his only priority now. He would focus on getting the stronger, so he would show the world who he could really be.

A hero.

* * *

Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Whether you love or hate this story, I'd love to hear your suggestions!

~Boop Boopinator


End file.
